Natsu's Dragon Pearl
by kuro.ace
Summary: ::Each Dragon Slayer has Dragon Pearl inside their body, but what will happen, if Natsu lost his? Without his knowing, a certain celestial mage willingly get his power back, but she should pay with a high price... What price's it? Check it out! Sorry for bad summary and my bad English:: Enjoy please! Ch 15. [POLLS]
1. Prologue: The Beginning

Chapter 1 ~ the Beginning

That day was the day when Eclipse plan was launched. There were a lot of explosions everywhere. Buildings in the Flower Blooming Capital, Crocus, collapsed. There were fires everywhere. Charle's premonition became true. Mercurius collapsed.

Lucy watched everything. Battle cries could be heard everywhere. She saw Natsu in a bloody rage. He, Sting, and Rogue were battling Acnologia. Gajeel wasn't in the best condition for a battle, because even if he did joined a battle, he couldn't stand up. Meanwhile, Wendy was helping Erza with her broken leg. She couldn't do anything, only tears came out from my eyes. 'How can I be so weak and useless, while my best friends are fighting against Arcadios's guys? Against Acnologia?' Lucy cried in despair. Lucy's power was needed by Arcadios to succeed the Eclipse Plan.

While the battle was ongoing everywhere, Acnologia stretched his claw to take Lucy, but the black dragon's effort was wasted thanks to Natsu. Natsu managed to push Lucy aside, only to be in Acnologia's grip a few minutes later. Lucy saw Natsu's pain in Acnologia grip. 'What shall I do?' she cried out inwardly, searching for an answer. Suddenly, Lucy heard a voice rang in her head. It was telepathy. Hige-oya-jii's (Old beard's) voice, the King of Celestial Spirit Realm's voice.

"My dear friend, Lucy don't be sad…" his voice rang in her head.

"Hige-oya-jii, is it you?" Lucy whispered.

"Yes my friend, Do you want to help your friends?" he asked.

"Y-yess," Lucy wiped her tears, " what can I do, Hige-oya-jii?"

"Send Acnologia to the gate."

"What gate? How? He's so big! It's impossible to push him in!" she asked the King of Celestial Spirit Realm in one breath.

"The Gate of Darkness, a dimension where the beings of darkness lies inside it. You only need to open the gate. And about how to bring Acnologia in, you don't need to push, but pull. Pull Acnologia into that gate, Lucy. Imagine big chains, millions of chains coming out from that gate, and use those chains to pull him in. But, it needs a lot of magical force. One thing you must know, if you lack magical force, you might not be able to make it, Lucy. So, tell me if you're ready, my dear friend…"

'My magical force has depleted. I don't wanna die yet…. I haven't told Natsu about my feeling,' Lucy spat from her own thought and smile sadly, "I'm really a disgusting being… How can I say something so selfish like that while my nakama are fighting Acnoloiga, I'm really terrible…" 'So, there's nothing else I can do, huh? Gosh, I'm really such a weakling,' Lucy thought, 'wait, if I can increase my magical force, so I can do it without I need to die, right? But how?' She sank into her own thought.

'Meditation Lucy-sama'

'Capricorn!'

'It's _meh_, Lucy-sama. This world is surrounded by celestial beings, which is one of your advantage to get an increase in your magical force, Lucy-sama. The sun, stars, moon, earthland itself, meteors, nebula and other celestial beings are the magic source of a Celestial Mage. I believe in you, Lucy-sama, you're a great mage, you're the best Celestial Mage that ever become _meh_ master, and _meh_ think you're a greater mage than your mother. Meh thinks she will be very proud of you. Try to focus

"Capricorn… don't make a mountain out of a molehill…,"she blushed because of the Goat Zodiac, "thanks a lot Capricorn…"

'It's _meh_ pleasure, Lucy-sama.'

'Lucy,' another voice from her trusted celestial spirit called, "I will tell the other spirits to gather power from the celestial realm, so that we can support you.'

'Thank you, Loke.' Then she whispered, "I don't know what I'll do without you guys…"

Lucy stood up on her shaking legs. Her sight was blurry, but she ignored it. She took a stance, widening her legs as to parallel them with her shoulder. Her hands were fisted into a ball, making her knuckles go white, and her mind was blank, blank enough to make her really concentrate like she never had before.

She could hear screams, cries, the wind who was whispering words of comfort to the injured. She could see buildings collapsing, blood dripping from human veins and she could hear her favorite salamander's heavy panting. His breath sounded so heavy, 'I have to do this as soon as possible, because Natsu…'

"Hige-oya-jii, I'm ready" Lucy opened her eyes, her eyes had sparks of golden light, like there were stars inside them.

"Follow my chants while you focused on your right hand; I open thee, gate to the realm of darkness, Darkuss!"

Lucy stretched her right hand forward and she opened her mouth, began to chant, "I OPEN THEE, GATE TO THE REALM OF DARKNESS, DARKUSS! " and with that command, she felt her power was sucked from her body to her right hand, but luckily, she still had enough power to stand on her own feet.

'I have do it even if it kills me! My nakama, my loved ones, I won't let them die... This is the right answer, Lucy. Mom won't disappoint, Dad won't, too,' then she screamed to herself which made Natsu looked at her, "YOU CAN DO THIS LUCY HEARTPHILIA OF FAIRY TAIL," and she repeated her chants, "I OPEN THEE, GATE TO THE REALM OF DARKNESS, **DARKUSS**!"

A big black light which was most likely the dark, Darkuss, appeared while Lucy face became paler and paler which was probably due to lack of magical power or was it fear? Natsu who saw Lucy shouted, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING LUCE? STOP IT! NO! URGH" Acnologia's grip tightened making it harder for Natsu to breathe.

Lucy began imagine a chain, how it looked like and how it sounded when the chains collide with each other, how it was cold if it touched her pale skin. Then she memorized it, and multiplied it into ten chains, hundreds, millions, and then trillions.

"CHAINS!" A lot of golden chains appeared from inside the gate. Those chains bound themselves onto the black dragon. His legs, his neck, his wings, his horns. His grip on Natsu loosened, giving Natsu the opportunity to escape from the apocalypse dragon. The white and shadow dragon slayer gave Acnologia their best punch, claw, kick and roar. 'Thud.'

Lucy smiled when she saw that Natsu had managed to get his freedom back. He saw the blonde mage who shone in golden light with awe and… worry.

"Luce…"

"Natsu, help me push that … dragon," she tried to speak firmly, without choking.

A worried look could be seen in his onyx eyes, "okay," With a goofy grin, he turned his back from Lucy and was ready to fight the dragon.

"Dragon siblings, Gajeel, Wendy, Laxus, HELP LUCY!" At the same time he said that,

Loke appeared from the celestial realm with a golden light. Along with 11 other golden key spirits.

Gajeel tried to stand up, with Wendy holding his hand, helping him to walk. Laxus appeared beside Lucy, and the dragon siblings stood beside Natsu.

"In three," Lucy tried to make her voice audible, "one… two… THREE!" with that scream, dragon slayers who had activated their dragon force lighted their respective dragon roar beam, along with the 12 zodiac keys, who launched their attack, and Lucy, who tried to pull Acnologia with the golden chains. Acnologia's roar tried to block the attack, and it look like would succeed, and it did. Acnologia managed to block the Attack. Meanwhile, a lot of other assaults attacked the black dragon

"Dance my sword, TENRIN BLUMENBLATT!" the command was shouted by Titania.

"Ice-make: CANNON!" cannons were launched from the ice mage of fairy tail.

"WATER SLICER!" the blue-haired water mage launched her attack.

Other chants could be heard, and other mages came along and attacked the dragon. That day, all the mages gathered and became one, doing their best to push Acnologia into the gate, who made a loud noisy groan.

The cocky black dragon did not want spineless people to defeat him. He knows that, he ought to release himself from the chains. Therefore, he attacked Lucy with a black beam from his mouth. Unfortunately, that attack did not reach Lucy, because a fire dragon slayer mage block it with his dragon roar, but it was not strong enough, which made him feel the impact, throwing him about twenty meters away from his starting point.

"Argh…" Natsu groaned. Lucy saw a blurry image of a red flaming marble that came out from his mouth and into the air, which eventually evaporated.

"NATSU!" Lucy did not concentrate on her chains anymore, which made the chains loosened. She wanted to go to Natsu's place.

"Fairy-san!" Rogue shouted, "finish this so Natsu-san's sacrifice didn't go to waste."

Lucy stopped, 'Natsu's sacrifice? Huh, what does that mean?' she ignored the questions in her head, and realized that what Rogue said was true, "You're right, Rogue." She took a deep breath and tightened her chains which made Acnologia angrier, "EVERYONE, I NEED YOUR HELP AGAIN!" All the mages said yes and okays to Lucy. "Taurus and Scorpio, Juvia and Aquarius, Gemini with me, LET'S ALL DO UNISON RAID!" Those unison raid were followed with other mages' assaults, and the final hit was given by Natsu with his…

"FIRE DRAGON ROAR!"

Acnologia was pushed back, and sent into the darkness of Darkuss.

"FORCE CLOSE THE GATE TO THE REALM OF DARKNESS, DARKUSS!" and the black light disappeared. Everyone fell to the ground, except the blonde mage. She walked over to Natsu while panting heavily, "Natsu, are you al…" and suddenly she collapsed. Natsu stood up, wanting to catch her from falling to the ground. He laid Lucy's head on his good forearm.

"Luce, wake up. LUCE! LUCE!" he shook her.

"She's alright, Natsu," Loke said, "she's just exhausted, let her rest."

An exhale of relief came from Natsu, "You make me worry, Lu…" and Natsu followed his best friend to the unconscious realm.

"Geez, this brat…" Loke felt annoyed but he managed to catch both Natsu and his master, "Yo, Wendy can you help me, coz' I have to go to the spirit realm, I'm at my limit." He placed Natsu and Lucy on the ground and disappear in a golden light.

"Hey, anybody seen Zeref? And Arcadios?" Lyon asked all mages.

Titania stood up and said, "I tied Arcadios…" she looked and pointed to the untied rope, "…he ran"

"Zeref has escaped." A sore voice came from the tiny old Fairy Tail master.

"We're so sorry, his dark magic is too strong, more powerful than the guild master combined together with some other S-class mages." Master Bob of Blue Pegasus added.

Everyone remained silent.

"Well, I think we can think about it later, Master. Let's take care of our injured nakama first." Mirajane spoke to the tiny master.

* * *

Three weeks later, Natsu opened his eyes. He groaned. There was nobody in the Fairy Tail's infirmary. But no, there was still a young mage lying on the bed beside his bed. It was Lucy.

He woke up and sat on Lucy's bed. "Luce…" he said her name while holding her hand. "Your hand's so cold, lemme warm it, 'kay?" He wanted to warm her, but there was no heat coming out from his hand. "What the hell?" He tried to fire up his hand, but there was no fire. His eyes widened. "Where's my fire?"

"Natsu-san, have you woke up?" A sky dragon slayer came into the infirmary.

"We...Wendy," he stuttered, "what happened to me? I can't make a fire."

"You lost your touch, son." Another voice who walked behind the youngest dragon slayer answered Natsu, the master of Fairy Tail.

"What's that supposed to mean, Gramps?"

"You lost your fire magic…"

Natsu's expression was so blank. "Lies…LIES! He frowned his eyebrow while he staring his callused hand. "How can I lose my magic? It's nonsense, NONSENSE!"

Master Makarov held his precious son's hands, and with a shaky voice he answered, "I'm so sorry Natsu, it happened because Acnologia's beam that hit you when you protected Lucy. It erased your magic. Only a dragon, could erase dragon magic"

"B..but we assume that your magic can return…" Wendy continued his master words.

Natsu eyes widdenen in delight. "Tell me what I have to do, Wendy"

"I'm sorry Natsu-san, Porlyusica and I haven't found the way. But we can guarantee that your magic will return, because Gajeel-san said that your fire magic only can be erased permanently by your foster father."

Natsu was dumbfounded.

"Gi-hi, you can't even understand something that simple, right idiot?" another voice answered, it was Gajeel, who stood behind the master.

"Shuddup, Iron-head!"

"Well, because you took Acnologia's beam, which I can assume that his beam shot was meant for Lucy, to erase her magic so that he can escape from the chains, but unfortunately you, you blocked it and instead, you loose your magic, and bunny-girl didn't loose hers"

Natsu bit his lips, trying to find the meaning of Gajeel's words. "It's not Luce's fault…" he stood up, and grabbed the iron dragon slayer's vest, "IT'S NOT LUCE'S FAULT, BASTARD!"

"Hey, cool dude," Gajeel tried to calmed down his nakama, "I didn't say it was bunny-girl's fault, right?"

Natsu loosened his grip. "Okay, but don't and NEVER BLAME LUCY FOR MY LOST OF MAGIC. ANYONE WHO SAID IT WILL GET MY PUNCH! Although I lost my magic, that does not mean I can't hear ANY WHISPER BEHIND THIS DOOR!" Natsu shouted angrily.

"Easy, Son…"

* * *

Four weeks later, Lucy woke up. She saw Erza beside her bed.

"Erza…" she blinked.

"Hey, how do you feel? Do you want some cake? O, my bad, I will call Wendy first." The red headed mage said happily. But a hand held the red head's hand.

"Erza, where's Natsu? I saw him getting a direct attack from Acnologia." Her eyes melted, she wanted to cry.

"He… he was training with master in the forest…"

"What training?" Lucy tried to sit up and Titania helped her.

Erza sighed, and answered, "Natsu lost his dragon slayer magic."

Lucy eyes widened, "That can't be true!" She stared Erza.

And Erza began to retell the story.

"So, Lucy, I'll call Wendy, right? Wait here, it's a command." Erza didn't get answer. Only silence answered her. She sighed and left Lucy in her own world.

"How can it be? He lost his magic because of me, it should be me… I deserve to looste my magic… I deserve to die…" she murmured and began to cry. "I will do anything for him, I promise…" she sobbed, "I'll do anything for his happiness…"

'So stop crying and be stronger, weakling!' a golden key shone

"Aquarius…"

'Tch, you're so bothersome, cry for this useless thing. Don't you know that pink-head's power can be returned with ch…' her voice was gone.

"Aquarius, AQUARIUSSS! Answer me! Aquarius! How!" She begged to the Aquarius key. Suddenly, Capricorn appeared in front of Lucy.

"Meh sorry Lucy-sama. She went a date with Scorpion."

"H…how can she date at a time like this?!" she sobbed, ignoring the Goat.

.

.

.

Silence

.

.

.

"If you want to be strong, I will train you, so you can protect your nakama and Natsu-sama."

Lucy was confused, she was sure that Aquarius wanted to tell her something about how to return Natsu's power, but the mermaid did not speak about it? Why? Maybe it was too dangerous, so her words was stopped, but who could stop one of the Zodiac Keys? And she answered to herself, "The Celestial King, Hige-Oya-Jii… But why? If that's true, that means I have to get my own answer, right Hige-oya-jii?"

* * *

More than a year had passed after The Dragon King Festival which had been held in Fiore Capital, the Flower Blooming Capital. That day was a usual noon, in Magnolia. As usual, there was a rowdy guild, but was loved by people, especially Magnolia's.

It was Fairy Tail. And as usual, our favorite celestial mage sat on her favorite bar stool. But there's one thing that was unusual, a fire mage dragon slayer wasn't battle against the ice mage. It's not because he didn't have any will, but because he lost his magic- the ancient fire dragon slayer magic. So he was busy training his hand to produce fire while standing in front of the request board, and Lucy saw him on his usual stool.

"Ne, Lucy," Mira the barmaid called, "why do you stare at Natsu? Just tell him that you love him, ne." Mira said with her motherly smile. Mirajane knew that Lucy had special feeling toward dense dragon slayer.

"Um… No, I just wonder what mission he'll take…" Lucy answered, a blush began to dust itself onto her porcelain cheeks.

There stood Natsu looking for a mission. He lost his magic while protecting Lucy from Acnologia, that was what Lucy thought. 'If at that time he didn't stand in front of me, he wouldn't have lost his dragon pearl' was the thing that always rang in her mind.

The Dragon Pearl was the dragon slayer's core. One dragon pearl for one dragon slayer. When a dragon slayer lost his pearl, that meant he lost his dragon slayer magic. Nonetheless ,he did not loose any possibility to learn another magic, because in this world, every human was born with the capability of using magic. Natsu loosing his pearl matter was known by me, Master, and the dragon slayer guys of Sabertooth.

And that made Lucy cautious, why didn't the duo dragon slayers spread the matter to Sorcerer's Weekly Magazine, or to Jason, the reporter. Lucy smelt something fishy, but she could not tell what it is.

Lucy stared at the table in front of her, only day dreaming. It was like (maybe) Lucy was a termite who was hesitant to eat that table. She looked as though she was dozing off. But in her brain, memories of the eclipse plan ran wildly. Memories when Natsu began to loose his power to protect her.

She couldn't hold her tears anymore. Her tears began to stream down on her porcelain cheeks. She did not want anyone in her guild to be aware about her weakness. She decided to run out of the guild, leaving Mira clueless.

She ran, and ran. She stopped under the rainbow sakura tree. Under that tree, she cried loudly. She didn't care who saw her. Then, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned her head, only to see Erza.

"Erza…" the blonde girl sobbed, "I… I…"

"I know Lucy," she said while hugging and patting the blonde mage, trying to calm her down.

"It has been over a year, and yet, Natsu's power hasn't come back. If it was not because of me, he wouldn't loose his magic. If he didn't protect me, he can still use his magic."

"You're so stupid, Luce!" a voice came from someone else. It was Natsu. He pouted cutely, causing Lucy to blush. "It's okay, I believe my power will come back. Moreover, do you think I will let my nakama die? How mmmeeeaaann... I didn't know that you thought about me like that."

"No Natsu, I'm so sorry."

"If it wasn't because of you, Acnologia'll be flying around now, and maybe we would all have died!" Natsu bulged his eyes, trying to entertain Lucy while hand patting her head.

"I'm soorr…"

"Enough!" Natsu glared her. (For the first time, Natsu glared at Lucy) "Enough about this sorry-sorry thing! This is not your fault, Luce. It's my own carelessness. If I had paid more attention, I wouldn't get that dragon spell." he said cheerfully, and gave his smile. But it was not his usual signature smile, a goofy smile. I missed that goofy smile so much. And I swore, I would do anything to get back Natsu's smile, even if I had to go to hell.

'If only Natsu knew that the Dragon spell actually was not the usual spell, but a spell that evaporated the dragon pearl, which only dragons could do that.

Thanks to Natsu's denseness, he was not aware about that...'But I feel a little anxious, what if Natsu can't get his powers again? What will he do? He believe that his power will return, if this hope is destroyed, what will happen to Natsu? Moreover, why those Sabertooth guy remained silent.' Lucy kept thinking while walking back to the guild.

* * *

~ In the Guild

* * *

She sat on her usual stool. And Lucy asked her usual food, chicken potato salad from Mira. Natsu sat beside her, and Erza sat beside Natsu. Happy tailed Carla and Wendy to Porlyusica's house. Wendy visited Porlyusica because she asked her to teach Wendy more about healing magic, so that she can return Natsu's power.

And if you wanna know where Gray is, he just went on mission with Juvia a minute ago. They were in relationship. And Lucy felt so happy, because there would be no more glares behind her and sentences like, 'I would not love-rival take my Gray-sama'. Hehe, but she really missed that time so much. Natsu fought Gray, Erza scolded them, she warned Gray to wear clothes, and Juvia would give her a death glare. Lucy giggled.

"Luce, are you alright?" Natsu broke her daydream.

She shook her head, "I'm alright Natsu." And she smiled to him.

He avoided looking at my smile, but I could see his ears becoming red. 'Is he shy?', Lucy thought. 'Is he… No, no, no, it can't be… It's impossible. He only think of me as his nakama, his best friend, his partner, yes, only that Lucy Heartphilia, no more-no less.'

Mira came with the ordered foods. Lucy began to eat her delicious food, Erza began to punish her cake, while Natsu only stared his food. It was really unusual. A glutton like Natsu did not eat his favorite fire chicken. It was unusual, then he murmured, "You're a weirdo, Luce. Just now you're crying and now you are chuckling."

Lucy choked on her food, she did not get with what Natsu tried to tell her. Then she saw something weird with Natsu, and she cupped both of her hands on his face, and then brought Natsu's face to face hers.

"You are the weirdo one Natsu. Are you cold? Not only your face, but your ears are RED!"

"N-nooo, I just…"

"Ara-ara, Natsu's shy…" suddenly Mira appeared while wiping the glass, "Are you falling in love with Lucy, Natsu?" Mira asked Natsu with sparkles on her beautiful face.

Natsu slapped Lucy's hand. Ouch.

"Wh-what … what? falling in love?! Oh, thanks Mira for my food…" He avoided Mira. Then he ate his chicken fire. Although Natsu lost his dragon pearl, that did not meant that he lost his sense of dragon. But something still made Lucy anxious, not the Sabertooth Guy, there was something else.

And there was Mira, who gave her a sparkling sigh and the blonde gave the white haired barmaid her smile.

That evening, the sky is so orange, with yellow streaks which almost looked like gold around the sun. It's so beautiful. Lucy walked alone beside the river bank near her apartment, but did not call Plue like usual, because she just wanted to clear her mind. And then she put off her shoes, sat there staring at the river till the sun was substituted by the crescent moon.

"Well, I think it's time to go home." Lucy said to her self, smiling weakly.

She walked to her apartment and took out a key, not the gold or the silver, but a non-magical key. She opened door and entered. There was a noise from her kitchen. 'No need to ask, it's Natsu.'

"Yo Luce! I think you need to buy more food." Natsu said while stuffing meat into his mouth.

"Geez Natsu~ can you not 'attack' my house like this for once?" I pouted.

"Well, because this is your house and I love it."

"Geez, whatever. I want to take a bath, so don't dare you to peek if you don't wanna die!" I gave him my Erza-sque glare.

Lucy went to her wardrobe and took her PJs, and then she went to the bathroom. She filled her bathtub with warm water and poured in vanilla soap. She sank her body into her white bathtub. 'It's so refreshing'. For about twenty minutes, she finished her bath. She came out of her bathroom, and voila (means "and there") Lucy found Natsu on her bed. 'Geez, he had not taken bath!'. She approached him and poked his face.

"Natsu, if you wanna sleep, take a bath first. Your sweat…stinky~" 'But actually. It's only smell of fire and pine', she thought.

He was in his slumber, not listening to her beautiful voice.

"Natsu~ wake up…" now Lucy shook him.

Suddenly, Natsu gripped her wrist and pulled her into his embrace. Her face was now in front of his board chest. She blushed.

"Ssshhh Luce, I'm so sleeeeppyyyy. Not taking a bath for once won't make me die, right?" he said sleepily and his eyes closed.

"But…" She pouted.

He put his finger on her lips, and of course her cheek redder five shades. "Just sleep, 'kay?" he opened one of his eyelids.

"O-okay…"

"Hey Luce", he whispered, "have ya slept?"

"Not, yet…"

"Um… what do you think about Lissana?"

**STAB**

'I don't like this flow of conversation…' Lucy said, inwardly shocked.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kuro : "How's the story? Do you like it? Hate it? Any critique? Or something sweet to be eaten?"

Lucy : "Please, be serious Kuro …. And don't forget 'bout disclaiming"

Kuro : "Yo, ash-for-brain! You'll do it for me!"

Natsu : "You strip… Hey, you're not Gray." (Natsu's stroked by Laxus's thunder)

Kuro : "Do it, no complaint!"

Natsu : " doesn't own Fairy Tail! And NEVER! **Hiro Mashima is the owner**! This lame person can never be the owner!" (Mocking )

Kuro : "Laxus…"

Natsu : "GYAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH" (Natsu burnt into crisp)

Kuro : "Anyone wanna try 'Salamander Crips'?" (Munching)

Everyone : (Sweat dropped and shivering)

Kuro: "And because of my terrible bad suck English (sorry for that and usually make you confuse) this chapter's Beta'ed by **Aotsuki Rieko**-san... Arigatouuuuuuuuuuuu Rieko-san~"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::


	2. Stabbed but Smilling

Chapter 2 ~ Stabbed but Smiling

* * *

Previously :: Under the crescent moonlit night, Natsu embraced Lucy tightly, and…::

* * *

"Um… what do you think about Lissana?"

**STAB.** A sharp sword stabbed Lucy's heart. 'Why did he bring out the topic Lissana?' Lucy thought.

"Wh..what do you mean?" Lucy stuttered, and looking down, avoiding Natsu's closed eyes.

"…your opinion about her, of course. I think that I'm starting to fall in love with Lissana"

**STAB** and **STAB**. Now there were twin swords stabbing her chest. She wanted to cry, but she held it in, really held it in.

"I...I...", still stuttered, then she took a deep breath, and continue, "…I think she is a nice girl, Natsu. Her smile's warm. And she has good personality. According to me, the both of you really suit each other. Geez, I didn't have any idea that our block-headed Natsu has grown up." She said, trying to tease him.

Natsu pushed Lucy from his embrace. And Lucy felt the hurt in her heart again.

"What is that suppose to mean? I'm not a block-head, don't try mocking me like Gray, right!" Natsu felt the pain in his heart, but it wasn't the same as what he felt when Gray mocks him. "You are a meanie, Luce…." He pouted cutely.

Lucy giggled at Natsu's pouting. "I mean, you finally know about love, and I think you will learn about love. So, …" she try to calmed down, and gulped, "…I think you have grown up. Mmm, if I were Elfman, I'll say 'you're A MAN'." She giggled.

Natsu opened his eyes, smiling. He felt like there were a lot butterflies in his stomach, and there was this same warmth when he wanted to breathe his fire, a sensation that he missed so much. And, he felt really happy. Then he sat up, while his cheeks turned pink like his hair, all because Lucy compliment. "Thanks Luce…" he said to his partner who lying down beside him, smiling.

"So, what do you want?"

"Huh…" Natsu dumbfounded.

"Geez, Natsu, I know that you have something else on your mind that you wanna talk about, ne?" she said, sitting and crossing her grinned, but not his usual grin and Lucy felt guilt filled her heart, remembering the reason he lost his usual goofy grin. But she snapped out of it because of Natsu's next statement.

"Hehe, see, you really are the best, Luce. You know me so well." He gave her a gentlemanly (polite) smile, which she never seen before, "I wanna make a surprise party for Lisanna's birthday party, and I want to ask her to be my girlfriend."

She gulped. Her eyes bulged out. Her heart broke into million pieces.

"And I need your help. Please make a special dinner for us Luce, an unforgettable romantic dinner."

She gulped, again. Her eyes really wanted to pop out of its socket. Lucy's heart broke into billion of microscopic pieces.

"Wh..why me? Why not Mira or else?" Tears began running down her pale pinkish cheeks.

"Y...Ya, Luce, why are you crying? Are you upset?" Natsu frowned.

Lucy turned around to hide her crying face. 'He's really dense' Lucy thought, 'How can he ask me? Doesn't he know how hurt my heart is! You're killing me inside Natsu…' Then Lucy hit Natsu's head, with all her force.

**BAK!**

"Hey, what's that for?!" he asked angrily. "And why are you crying, you really making me confused Luce."

"BAKA!"

"What's for?"

"I…I…" she stuttered, stop her cried and sobbing, "YOU ARE A REAL IDIOT NATSU! WHY DON'T YOU ASK MIRAJANE, SHE'S BETTER IN ROMANTIC THINGS! Baaakaaaa"

"Tch, I think you're the BAKA one, Mira is Lissana's sister! How can I ask her?"

Silence.

"You're right, then… Erza"

"She'll fill our dinner with swords."

"Gray"

"ARE YOU CRAZY? Never!"

"Levy-chan, she knows a lotta romantic things."

"Gajeel will beat me up. Don't you know, dragon are very possessive of their mates."

'Yeah, and I'm not your mate, right?' she sighed thinking.

Silence.

"It's so rare to see you being so clever and I'm the idiot." Lucy scoffed.

Natsu was dumbfounded. And then he grunted after finding out the meaning of Lucy's statement. "Hey, what d'ya mean? Are you trying to say when we're partners, you're the smart one and I'm the dumb one?"

Lucy smirked. "Bingo." She crossed her hands in front of her chest, which made her breast looked bigger. Natsu, who watched it, made him feel embarrassed; making his cheeks became tomato red. Meanwhile on Lucy's side, who realized the changing of Natsu's face colour, said while rolling her eyes and put her hands up, "Kya, I didn't know that you're such retarded pervert."

"Wh…WHO'S THE PERVERT! GRAY'S THE PERVERT! AND DON'T ROLL YOUR EYES LIKE THAT! YOU'RE LOOK LIKE HAPPY!"

Lucy grinned.

.

.

.

"HEY, I'M NOT A RETARD!"

"Pu, huahahahahahahahaha…. Oh gosh, now I know why Gray loves to tease you Natsu, you 're just like a three year old child…. Hahahahahahaha"

Natsu's face became redder, even darker than Erza's hair. He felt various emotions, a little angry, shy, happy, and... something else he did not recognize.

"…"

"Did ya, hehehe, say something?" she said breathlessly.

"Stop…it, Luce." He face turned red.

Realizing that, then Lucy said, "Well, sorry Nat-chan, hehehe I mean Natsu." Natsu pouted, "Well, I'll help you."

Natsu's eyes grew wider in happiness. He hugged Lucy. "Thanks Luce, and you're the best." And smiled, "But don't call me Nacchan anymore." he warned her, then Natsu kissed her forehead.

Lucy bushed madly, in jealousy, anger, sadness, and… well, happiness. "WHAT'S THAT FOR?!"

"A gift for my best friend."

'Yeah, I'll always be your best friend, not more…' "Don't do that again, moreover, in front of public!" She warned him.

"That's mean, if we are alone can I kiss your forehead again?" He asked innocently.

Lucy's eyes were about to pop out of its sockets, "NATSU DRAGNEELLLLL...", a dark aura came from her back.

"A-aye!"

"How can…?!" she sighed. "Geez, forget it. But, are you sure lo…, not!" she sighed, again "…I mean are you sure that I am the right person to ask for help?"

"Yeeeessssss"

She sighed again and again. Lucy sighed so many times that day. "Do you… Will you really be happy with Lissana? I mean, I…I want the best for my best friend." Lucy stuttered, trying to not expose her true feelings towards Natsu.

Out of the blue, Natsu patted Lucy's head. "You are a nice person Luce. I'm so lucky to have met you, I don't regret taking you to Fairy Tail when we met in Hargeon. And, to answer your question, I will be happy."

Lucy felt like crying, again. But she decided to be strong. Yeah, she had sworn that she would do anything for Natsu's happiness. Nevertheless, she ought to let her happiness go. 'Because if you really love them, then you will let him achieve his happiness' she thought and smilling. "Well, I don't have another choice, like I said before; I'll help you, Natsu. It's my pleasure to help you get your happiness."

"Yaaayyyyyy."

"But please can you please leave my house and don't sleep here at night?"

"W… Why?" he showed his puppy eyes.

"Because you will be Lissana's boyfriend. And I think Lisanna will upset if she find that her boyfriend keep sleeping at his girl best friend's house. Can you do that please?"

He pouted. "But can I sleep here now? Because now I am not Lisanna boy…"

"OF COURSE NOT!" Lucy barked at Natsu "GO HOME AND SLEEP AT YOUR OWN HOUSE!" Lucy saw Natsu feeling upset in his eyes. "Well, I have to think of a plan for you, …for your ro..romantic dinner. So, I need you out. Can you go home please, Natsu?"

Natsu sighed, "Well, good night then. Don't sleep too late, 'kay?"

"Yes sir! Hey, use the door!" but Natsu had gone out of her window like usual. Her tears flowed down from the side eyes. She sobbed, "*sniff* I *sniff* think, from tonight *sniff*, I must get used to locking my window, so *sniff* that intruders won't trespass my bed anymore."

After she locked her window, she began to cry. She cried till her she had no tears left and fell into a deep slumber.

That night, under the waning moon-lit night, a maiden's heart shattered into trillions of pieces. And that maiden had made her decision; she was determined to do anything to make her favorite salamander be happy.

* * *

~ The Next Day ~

'Tch, it's only 3 a.m. and I'm not sleepy anymore.' A maiden in her bedroom just woke up from her night. "Hmph, my eyes are so puffy…." She woke from her bed, "Well, I should take some cucumber for my eyes…" Lucy walked to her kitchen, *poof*, behind the golden smoke stand a handsome guy with his orange hair.

"Morning, princess..."

"Tch,"

Loke dumbfounded, "Hey, why are you like Aquarius? You keep saying that 'tch'-thing, moreover, your handsome shining knight in armour is here. And why are your eyes so puffy?"

"S. e. c. r. e. t~" with a playful tone, Lucy answered Loke's question. "Well, I can say that this is the last time I'll have puffy eyes, so say hello to the new Lucy and good bye to the cry baby Lucy."

Loke felt something suspicious from his master's words, "Did something happen Lucy?"

The blonde only sighed, "Yeah, my heart was broken last night." She smiled softly.

"Was it Natsu?"

Only a nod was the answer Loke earned. "That bastard…." Loke went to the door. He wanted to beat Natsu into a pulp.

"Loke, where are you going?"

"I'm off to beat him up."

She sighed. "It's okay Loke. He didn't know about my broken heart. I think I just need to move forward and find my own prince, right?"

The Lion spirit smile, "Well, our princess has certainly grown up…"

Lucy snapped, Loke's words were the exact same ones she told Natsu yesterday. She took a deep breath… "Hmm, I hope you will support me when I find my own prince, Loke."

"Anything for my princess… By the way Lucy, do you wanna consider me as your prince?" He started flirting.

"Stop it, or I will force shut your gate."

"Ookaaaayyyyy."

Lucy went to the kitchen with the Lion. She put the thinly sliced cucumbers on her eyes. A quarter of an hour later, her puffy eyes were gone.

"Hmm, what will I do this morning? This very very fine morning?" Without Loke needed to answer, she said, "Gate of the Goat- I summon thee, Capricorn!"

Puff, "What can meh do for you, Lucy-sama?"

"From today, I want to start my daily training from not from 5 a.m., but from 3.30 a.m., and I hope you can train me not only for magical force and hand-to-hand combat, but also in using tools, would you mind Capricorn?"

"It's _meh_ pleasure, Lucy-sama."

"And Loke, I hope I can have your cooperation."

"Yes, my lady." He bowed and kissed Lucy's right hand.

And from that day onwards, Lucy started her training which was running for fifteen minutes on a pretty morning. She ran towards the hidden forest, near Magnolia Suburb. There was a rumor about that forest. People said that there were monsters and ghosts were lurking inside it, and it was true, there were a lot of monster and actually ghost.

When Lucy went there for the first time, she was really frightened by them. But after she knew them, and they knew how kind Lucy was, they became friends. Sometimes Lucy would ask Virgo to cook, so Lucy and her spirits, and the forest inhabitants could have some breakfast together. But sometimes the monster and the animals gathered the food so they could eat together.

A few hours had passed. She was training at her skill of throwing shuriken and daggers. And she had a spar with Capricorn and Leo, although she could not beat Capricorn and Leo at the same time. But if Lucy fought Capricorn only or just Loke, she won. But deep in her heart, she knew that her loyal spirits held their physical strength, although they said that they did not held in their power.

Currently, beautiful sun rays radiated five figures near the pond. The air was so moist; giving a refreshing sensation on Lucy's exhausted body, while the bugs rattled their wings, making a beautiful hum of some sort. Fishes dances near this pond where Natsu and Happy usually spent their free time to catch fishes. She could only smile at that pond, remembering how they spent their time to fish some fishes. Solemn mornings now accompanied the young celestial mage when she trained with her beloved celestial spirits.

And after her small breakfast, she continued her training with the lion. At first, her training was running smoothly. But then she was distracted and accidentally, causing her foot to slip. She did not pay attention to her environment because she was too focused with Loke's hand movement.

"Are you alright, Lucy?" the lion spirit asked the beautiful blonde mage. Her hair was tied up into a high pony tail. She wore a red jersey which wrapped her beautiful curvaceous body.

"It's okay, Loke. Was it your new move? I never saw it, before."

With a flirtatious tone, he answered, "Yeah. If master wishes to train and be strong; I, the leader of the 12 zodiac spirits must train even more, so that eventhough you're strong, your knight in shining armor can still protect you," and he added with a wink, "because I'm stronger, princess…"

She giggled and rolled her eyes when hearing his flirt, "You're flirting, right?"

"It's not the usual flirting, Lucy. It's your future-prince-flirting 3, a new style of flirting." A serious tone with a wink was added.

"…as if…", she rolled her eyes.

"Princess, it's 9 a.m. already, time to bath and go to guild."

"Yup, thanks Virgo. Well, see you Capricorn, bye Loke." The two pop back to their realm, "Thanks Aquarius… Have a nice date with Scorpion!" she waved to the mermaid spirit.

"Tch, it's better you get a boyfriend, BOYFRIEND, BOYFRIEND…." she was gone.

"Yeah, the usual Aquarius, alright…" Lucy rolled her eyes. The blonde mage took her jacket and her fleuve d'etoile. She put her 'celestial-whip' into her pocket and toke her mineral water. "Ne, Virgo, would you like to keep those weapons for me?" Lucy gave a bag of weapons to the pink-haired maid.

"Yes Princess. Would you mind giving me punish…"

"No punishment, Virgo," she forced a smile while twitching an eyebrow and exasperated at her spirit's antics, "wait, I'll keep that dagger."

"Here, Princess." She gave a dagger to Lucy, "See you, Princess." She bowed and went back to her realm.

"See ya!" She gulped her water, "Cool water is the best after training…" She drank while walking home from the forest.

* * *

On the road, near the flower garden in Magnolia, there was a cat. This cat used only two hind legs to walk. The lonely feline sobbed; a green cat. Its body was wrapped in the pinkish frog costume, shivering. Yeah, it was an exceed, and yeah again, you were right, that exceed was Frosch, Rogue Cheney's exceed.

"Where is Fro? Where is Rogue? Fro lost the way to the Fairy Tail guild…And Fro is separated from Rogue..." The pitiful exceed whined and cried. People around the exceed only looked at the pity with exceed, they wanted to help but they knew that Frosch was Sabertooth's member -their favorite guild enemy, whose members had tortured Magnolia's favorite blonde mage. But there was a girl who wasn't afraid, she stepped forward and patted Fro's head.

"Hi little cat, are you lost?" That girl asked Fro.

"Yeah, Fro lost. Fro is separated from Rogue," he answered while wiping the tears.

'Grawl' a groan sounded from Fro's tummy.

"Are you hungry little cat?" she giggled.

"Yes, Fro hasn't eaten from last night."

The girl gave Fro her hand, "I'm Anne, if you want to eat, come wi..."

"Hey, are you Fro of Sabertooth?" a beautiful, yet familiar voice called Fro. The owner was our blonde celestial mage.

"Fairy-san…" Fro's eyes widened in happiness.

"Oh, Lucy-nee, is Fro your acquaintance?" the 9 years old little girl asked Lucy.

Lucy squatted, so her eyes were in same level with the girl, "Yes, Fro's my friend, right Fro?"

Fro turned to face Lucy, "Fro is happy to be friends with Fairy-san…" and Fro hugged Lucy's leg.

"Well, I think I will take Frosch with me, is it okay Anne?" Lucy asked Anne while patting her bob black jet hair.

"U-um," she nodded, "Bye Fro, Bye Lucy-nee."

Lucy lifted Fro in her hug, "Well cute hungry cat, let's go home to my apartment. I have some fishes for you…" she smiled, "actually Happy's fish" she grinned.

"Is it okay to eat stupid cat's fishes?"

"Sssshhh, you can't call Happy stupid cat, okay?" she made a 'ssh' with her pointer finger pressed to her lips.

"Why?"

"Because Happy is my friend, and I think you're my friend too, Fro. So if you really think I'm your friend, don't call Happy 'Stupid Cat'. Got it Fro?" Lucy lectured Fro with a slightly stern tone.

"Fro is Happy's friend!"

Lucy smiled, and she went home to her apartment with her new friend.

* * *

Meanwhile, with all the ruckus in the Fairy Tail Guild, sat a bored dragon slayer mage.

"Mira, is Lucy here yet?"

Mira smirked, "Ara-ara, it's just 10 a.m., usually she would come in n hour. Did you missed her so badly Natsu?"

"Mph, she's so weird last night, I mean she is a weirdo, but last night she's sooooooo freakin' weird…" Natsu pouted.

The take-over mage blinked a few times, before she squealed in happiness, "Ne Natsu, do you miss her?"

"What d'ya mean, Mira? She's my best friend, my nakama, of course I missed Luce…"

'Damn, this dense dragon slayer', Mira thought. She sweat dropped, then she tried to bring up a new topic, "Well Natsu, how's your training with master? Any improvement?"

Natsu's mood lighten up, "Yes Mira, I can make a dragon's roar, although it's not as powerful as before, and I wanna show it first to Lucy today", he grinned.

Mira smiled sadly, but she tried to comfort Natsu, "I think it will be better if you keep trying, while Wendy and Porlyusica help you with your medicine, right Wendy-chan?" Mira shouted to Wendy who sat with Carle.

Natsu nodded and grinned.

A couple of minutes later, a couple burst open the guild's door err, plus an exceed on the guy's shoulder. The guy wore a black cloak. Behind that cloak there was a piece of white shirt which wrapped by a black vest. His jet black hair and his red eyes were in contrast with each other.

Meanwhile, the girl wore a white one piece garden dress that reached till her knees. On her head, there was a cute beautiful hat with pink roses with a white ribbon net behind the roses. Her blonde hair was folded into twin loose braids. Everyone in the guild was shocked, especially Natsu who was mesmerized by the blonde beauty. He never saw Lucy wore any clothes like that before. She looked so calm, like an angel, 'Wait, what am I thinking 'bout?' he mentally hit his own head, meanwhile everyone's jaw dropped.

Here were the reasons. First; that guy was Rogue Cheney of Sabertooth and two; Lucy's hand was in Rogue's hand which made the women mages of Fairy Tail squealed but the men mages were instead, ready to attack Rouge.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS LUCY?" An angry voice roared.

"What is what?"

Natsu walked towards Lucy, staring at her and pointed to their hands, "THIS! Don't play dumb!" Natsu scolded Lucy. Everyone in the guild saw this soap opera, while a long hair take-over mage saw them while hysterically whispering about the whole love triangle thing to her self.

Natsu separated Lucy's hand and pull her hand towards him.

"That hurts, Natsu!" Lucy scowled. Aware of Natsu's angry onyx eyes, she tried to explain to Natsu while patting his hand which held her other hand, "well you already know him, right? SO I don't need to introduce you to him. Do you know? He came here to join Fairy Tail…" everyone was shocked while Natsu tried to protest, but Lucy tightened her grip, "he **was** a Sabertooth, but he said he wants to join our guild. He wants to feel how happy it is to have a family with strong bonds like us, right, Rogue?" Lucy gave Rogue an understanding smile.

Rogue nodded. His mysterious aura made Natsu feel uneasy, whereas Gajeel only kept an eye on his ex-apprentice from where he sat, at the corner of the guild.

"Moreover, he said he wants to beat you, Gajeel…" Lucy shouted and delivered an indirect challenge towards Gajeel.

"Never! He's too early a hundred years, Bunny-girl." Gajeel smirked.

"Well Rogue, Gajeel accepted your challenge," she winked to Rogue, causing Gajeel's eyes to bulge out, and was about to spit his booze. Everyone shook their own head because of Lucy.

"Lucy-chaannnn~" Levy was whining in front of Gajeel and Lucy just grinned. She did not realize that there was a pair of eyes saw her that owned by certain fire mage, loathe towards her wink.

And Natsu was being Natsu. He pouted. He was angry, and felt something he didn't know. He said to himself 'I don't like him. Black looks good with white, but not with my Luce, wait my Luce? Since when did she become mine? Oh yeah, she's my partner, I won't let anyone have her. Yes, because she's mine'.

Lucy waved her hand in front of Natsu. "Natsu, are you alright?"

"Ye…yeah," he stuttered, waking up form his own mind, "come Luce, I have something to show you." He pouted and dragged Lucy to the guild's backyard.

"Wa…wait," she tried to stop Natsu and face the shadow dragon slayer, "well, Rogue, Fro you can go to Mira. She will escort you to meet Master. And if master approve, you'll be a Fairy Tail mage," and she said to Mira,"Do you mind, Mira?"

"Okayyyy" she answered with her heavenly beautiful smile, which in actual fact, a devil-smile who hungered for a new love pairing.

The sun began to rise to its highest place, making this really hot feeling when you step out from your house. But it did not stop the fire dragon slayer mage from pulingl his partner into middle training field behind the guild.

"Wow, I never knew that we had this training field behind our guild…" Lucy looked around in amazement.

The dragon slayer tried to clear his sore throat from pain of his restrained anger, "Luce, I…"

"Oh, about your plan for Lisanna's birthday, right?" she cut Natsu words, "umm, actually I haven't found any good idea, sorry Natsu…"

He put his finger on Lucy's lips and made Lucy cheeks blushed, "ssshhh, there's another important thing I wanna ask you,"

"Go on," she said while Natsu finger was on her lips. Her lips tickled his finger which made a light pink flush on his cheeks.

"Do you freakin' like strong guys? I mean guys with strong punch and strong magic?"

Lucy was dumbfounded, "Natsu, what is going on?" she moved Natsu's finger.

"J…Just answer me Luce!"

Her eyes frowned, "Mmm, yes. I like strong ones, I guess…"

Natsu looked into her eyes, his mind running wildly with a lot of questions, 'Will Luce leave me like Igneel would, if my power never come back? Will she choose that black bastard over me? Will she look at me pathetically when I show her my dragon roar? Will she be upset with my powerless dragon roar and choose that bastard? Will sh…'

Lucy shook Natsu and Natsu was awaken from his own imagination.

"Natsu, if there is nothing else you want to say to me, then I wanna take a leave."

Natsu grabbed her hand, "Where? Will you be back?" he showed Lucy his puppy eyes, he really looked like a scared puppy who afraid of losing his master.

"Sure. There's no reason for me to not come back."

Natsu hugged Lucy from the back. His hands wrapped around curvy Lucy's body. Lucy just stood, back straightened and stiffened. He leaned his chin in the crook of Lucy's neck, and whispered, "Promise me, you'll never leave me alone Luce…"

Lucy felt her body trembling, 'Is he afraid? No, maybe he returned to his shocked state, after Igneel left him'. Finally, she spoke and touched Natsu hands, hands which were still wrapped around her body, and proceeded to untangle his hands. Natsu's eyes looked like a homeless puppy. Lucy patted his head, "I'll be back if you're a good boy." Natsu and Lucy smiled each other, then Natsu and Lucy walked into the guild.

Lucy was welcomed by a crying Happy. "Lushhhyyyyy, did ya give my all fishes to that frog-cat?"

"Sorry Happy," she patted his eyes while the blue feline hugged his foster father, "I promise I'll buy you after I come back, 'kay?"

"O…kayyyy" Happy answered with a little happiness showing from the edge of his lips.

"Well, bye everyone…"

The blonde walked away, and after her silhouette disappeared from the venue, Natsu was the first to speak first, "Where will she go?"

"Fairy-san said she's going on a date with some one…" the frog-like feline answered which made all present eyes widened, and Gajeel choked on his booze.

"Hey frog-cat, d'ya know who's the feakin' guy bunny-girl'll meet?"

"Sorry Gajeel-san… Fairy-san didn't tell me…"

On the train station, a young blonde mage bought a ticket to Crocus, "I hope Hibiki's right… that I can find some clues from Mercurius's ruin." She murmured while wearing a pair of long white gloves which covered her insignia. "I hope this time I can get information to return Natsu's power…"

**スズク**

**「****SUZUKU」**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**SNEAK A PEEEKKKKK XD**

A kick landed on Sting face. He stopped when his back hit the wall.

Lucy took a stance to her next assault while her eye full with rage. She emitted aura, golden aura. Her magic emitted, licking around her and her orbs turn into golden-greenish because of the lens she put before. She walked to Sting, "Three things you must watch your fuckin' mouth while I'm around. **First: never mess with Fairy Tail mage, Second: never talk which insult Fairy Tail Guild, and the last: and the most important NEVER USE YOUR TRASH MOUTH TO TALK SOMETHING BAD 'BOUT NATSU!"**

Sting eyes bulged out while Lector turn into white and there something white transparent went out from that cat's mouth. Sting was so shocked. He never expected this, never expected the weakling blondie would kick him and her kick was very… very… painful. Sting rubbed his face, "Blondie, you've push wrong button," he smirked and licked his upper lip.

**::**

In a shock state Natsu asked Lucy while his hand grabbed Lucy right wrist, "What did ya mean?" Natsu asked Sting.

Sting grabbed Lucy Left wrist which covered his mouth, "Didn't she tell ya that yesterday…"

**::**

Sting did not let his grip loosened, meanwhile Natsu instead let Lucy go, and he pulled her waist into him. That made the woman mage of Fairy Tail squealed and blushed. The man mage only shocked and blushed because of their dense guild mate attitude. At the same time, Lucy blushed in happiness, but she awoke from her happiness illusion. Lucy was aware that Lisanna in the same building. Lisanna would think something that could make her (and Natsu)'s plan fail. Then, Lucy leaned her head towards his neck, because Lucy mouth could not reach Natsu head and that made Natsu blushing. She whispered to Natsu, "Lemme go, Natsu. It's alright. Sting won't hurt me."

**::**

Natsu and Sting shouted in unison, "LUCE!" "BLONDIE"

"ARE YA 'KAY?" and they asked again, in unison, while they were running toward her, but suddenly there was a sharp sword pointed on the Sting's neck and a dagger pointed on Natsu's neck. Natsu really shocked, he never expected she would point a dagger to him, "Luce…"

**Enough for peeking…**

**::**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Happy : "Kuro put a lot of jealousy here, and Lucy became a teaser…." (rolling his tongue)

Lucy : "I'm not a teaser…"

Frosch : "Don't worry Fairy-san, **Kuro-san doesn't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima-san who owns Fairy** Tail, and he doesn't make your character to be a player…"

Kuro : "Yes Lucy, you're not a teaser, but just player, I agree with Fro…" (high five with Frosch)

Lucy : "Wait, whaaaattttt?" (running and crying)

Rogue : "You're really cruel, Kuro-san…"

Kuro : "Aw, look, finally this gloomy brat spoken…" (smirking)

Rogue : (sobbing and running)

Lily : "I want my Kiwi!"

Kuro : "Argh, whatever! I need blood! I'm thirsty!" (Kuro wobbles away with robes billowing and disappeared after popping out behind the red smoke)

Laxus : "Kuro, is in bad mood… Unfortunately, I can't beat Natsu with my thunder…"

Natsu : "What?! Hahaha, I know, because I'm stronger now, and Kuro is not here, Hahahaha…."

Mirajane : "I'm sorry for the inconvenience, reader… Please visit Natsu's Dragon Pearl Again, and don't forget to click the review button. Thanks for **Aotsuki Rieko** who had Beta-ing this chapter. See you…" (smiling and curtain rolls down)

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::


	3. Sneak

**Chapter 3 ~ Sneak**

* * *

Previously on Natsu's Dragon Pearl :: A blonde beauty going on a DATE? ::

A blonde girl wearing a soft, white dress wobbled along the steps. The sunshine did nothing but help give her a refreshed aura. A warm smile decorated peacefully on her lips. She was Lucy Heartphilia.

After riding the train, she walked in the middle of Domus Flou, the Flower Blooming Capital. During her trip, she saw a flower shop she once went to with Natsu and Happy to buy a flower wreath. The happy moment was forever framed in her brain. "I miss those times…" And she continued on her journey to the ruins of King of Fiore's Palace, Mercurius.

Lucy went to the counter and paid some jewels. Mercurius was not the place of King of Fiore lived anymore, because that place held a lot of tragedy and a lot of people and mages died in that palace. The ruined Mercurius had become a tourist area due to its history of Fiore. And that was the reason why our brilliant celestial mage was dressed up in something cute like that. She and a tourist gathered in front of the entrance. A brunette with curly hair was the tour guide. She wore a green shirt and sky blue skirt. A pair of 12 centimeters high heel wrapped her beautiful legs. She held a green flag on her left hand.

The tour began. The guide introduced herself, but Lucy did not pay any attention to her. Lucy looked at something. She scanned the palace wall. There was nothing but a crack. Her hand traced the wall's crack. Nothing. Nothing had been written on the wall. The palace had been left for about one year and she thought that any information about dragon and Dragon King Festival might be lost or crushed during the battle. Fiore paid a huge price for the King's, Arcadios's and his henchmen's obsession- to master the world through black magic by controlling Zeref. And if Zeref was controlled, that meant only a little effort will be used to control the black dragon. Remembering that made her clench her knuckles. Because of that damn bastards, Natsu LOST HIS POWER.

Lucy walked around and heard the guide's explanation. She was not satisfied, because the guide explained about the war only. She did not need that damn boring explanation, because she was one of the actress of that war. Well, she could not blame the guide, because information linked to the dragons were highly classified. That's why old man Crux-the spirit of knowledge could not tell her about it. And that's why; she should be 'undercover' as a tourist. The tour would soon end. They stood in front of the exit. When the guide asked whether anybody want to ask about something, our 'secret agent' raised her hand.

"Umm, excuse me. Do you know anything about the dragons?"

Silence...

The brunette guide laughed awkwardly, "I'm so sorry, this tour only explains about the Dragon King Festival, not about the dragon."

"Is there anything, maybe a hieroglyph or old rune in this castle which is linked to the dragon," everyone's eye darted towards her, "u-um, I'm a big fan of dragon slayers, so I want to know 'bout dragons, hahaha." She sweatdropped.

The guide's lips made a perfect 'o', "Well if no one has anything to ask anymore, see you next time during the 'Dragon King Festival tour", she finished the tour with a huge smile. The guide walked, approaching Lucy. "Hello Miss…"

"Hi, oh, I'm Andrea," Lucy lied.

"Actually there is a picture, but it had been moved to the council. But if you wanna see the hieroglyph you can go to the Sabertooth Guild, and get a tour there. Master Jiemma of Sabertooth has expanded his business with tourism. If you get any luck, maybe you will find some scrolls and they'll let you read it, and maybe you can have dinner with one of the four top mages of Sabertooth." Oh boy, she was fangirling.

"Oh thanks, you helped me a lot… Bye…"

"Bye…"

Lucy walked away to the exit. 'Yikes, what's that? Has Sabertooth become a host club? Host club? Hmph, Hibiki, wait till l give him a punch! Thanks to this crap info he gave me,' she thought, and gritted her teeth holding back her anger, taking her feet to her next destination, the Sabertooth Guild.

It was 3 p.m., and the Sabertooth Guild was visited by a lot of tourist. It was so crowded. It seemed that Sabertooth really wanted to make themselves more famous. Well it could not be blamed, since Master Jiemma led the Guild. Lucy was aware that a Sabertooth guy would never expect a fairy to visit. And Lucy never expected that they would lend her a dragon scroll.

But never underestimated our bright (and a little cunning) blonde mage. She had a tricky plan. She wore a wavy brunette wig with a bob cut, and she wore green contact lens which was bought in a shop in the Flower Blooming Kingdom. She grabbed her golden key and summoned the twin zodiac- Gemini. She made them transform into Minerva. 'Yeah, a free access in Sabertooth!' With a smirk, she stepped into the tiger Guild. Every guard greeted the heartless mage, while brunette-Lucy walked behind her.

Gemini -Gemi and Mini- were twin spirit who could transform into anyone they touched, or the stellar mage ever touch. Before, Gemini could transform only for five minutes. But after Lucy got the 12 Zodiac Keys, her magical force had increased (but also because of the Dragon King Festival- that's when she learnt how to gain powers from Celestial beings around her), since Gemini did not have any time limit anymore. When Gemini transformed into somebody, Gemini could take a peek into the person they transformed and this made Lucy's job easier to find the library.

"Thanks for your work, Gemini."

"It's nothing Lucy," the Gemini-Minerva answered, "we'll keep guard near the door."

"Yup."

Meanwhile, in one of Sabertooth's corridor, there was a man with his exceed. He was complaining, although it sounded more like whining. With a frown in his eyes, he spoke to his exceed without stopping for a period of time.

"Damn, why did Master order us to return all these books, scripts, and these damn scrolls?!"

"Yeah, Sting-kun. You're the strongest dragon slayer and doesn't deserve to do this low life job!" Lector grunted.

"That damn Rufus!" he pouted, "if Rogue and Fro were here, at least they could help us…"

"Yeah, I miss Rogue-kun and Fro, too,"

"Hey, isn't that a young lady? What's she doing in front of the library?"

Sting walked towards Gemini-Minerva. "Yo Young Lady, what are ya doin' here? Aren't you supposed to be in an S-class mission now?"

Gemini-Minerva smiled blankly, "I left something here, Sting. And I have to get 'that' for mission. What are you doing here?" 'Minerva's a high and cocky young Lady, even so, we shall speak politely, Mini,' Gemi instructed the twin.

"Master asked us to return these damn books. What-," he spoke while walking inside, "- are you looking for, Young Lady?" his nose twitched, he smelled a familiar scent; strawberry and vanilla, 'This scent, how familiar …', he turned his head to the direction of the scent.

But suddenly Gemini-Minerva cut his tracks, "I'm looking for dragons and dragon slayer books, or scrolls, or manuscript, can you help me Sting-kun? You know, I don't really like to read."

"Yes, my Lady," he put off his luggage, and he went to the restricted area. He showed the sensor his insignia and the magic rune disappeared. Five minutes later he came back with an old box, "Here my Lady." Sting put the box into Minerva's grasp but did not let it out of his hand.

"Lector, lock the door now!" Sting shouted.

The exceed flew with his max speed, because he knew that Sting, his owner is very serious at times and does not accept any questions.

'Click', the door was locked.

"What is the meaning of this, Sting-Kun?"

Sting leaned his body towards Minerva, and he stared at her fiercely, "The Young Lady never smells of vanilla and strawberry- it's the blonde fairy's smell, and she would never want to walk in the same room with that weakling of a fairy. WHO ARE YOU?" Sting threatened Gemini-Minerva with his glare.

Minerva unfazed and smiled, "What is the meaning of this, Sting-Kun?"

Sting punched Gemini-Minerva's right cheek, making her fly a few meters away, causing Gemini's transformation to change back into Gemi and Mini. They were immediately sent back to the Celestial realm.

"Ho! what are we getting here Lector?"

"It's Fairy-san magic!"

"Yo Blondie, get outta here! Or I'll drag you out, 'cause I've smelled you!"

Lucy stepped out, her green eyes (contact lens from before) stared into Sting's intensely.

"Where are your nakama?"

Silence.

"Well, I think you came here alone. I never knew that a weakling can infiltrate into our guild, right, Lector?" He said to Lector, mocking Lucy. But no answer came from Lucy's lips.

"Yes, Sting-kun!"

Lucy remained silent.

Sting was angry and a vein popped on his head, because Lucy wasn't paying any attention towards his words.

"Hey, ANSWER ME BLONDIE!" and an idea popped in his head, "Hmm, I know, you're very afraid now… I know your feeling, YOUR NAKAMA LEFT YOU BEHIND TO DO THIS JOB RIGHT?! I never knew that Fairy Tail's such a trash like this, sending a weakling to their rival guild without any nakama,"

Sting kept blabbering and emphasizing on and on about nakama, with his eyes closed and his hands behind his shoulder, his head shaking around, "I think only Natsu-san blabbers about trashy 'nakama bonds' in Fairy Tail, hahaha, UGH!"

A kick landed on Sting's face. His back hit the wall.

Lucy took on an offensive stance after her previous assault, her eyes full with rage. She emitted an aura, a golden aura. Her magic emitted out of her, licking around her orbs turning into golden-greenish because of the lens she put on before. She walked to Sting, "Three things you must watch with your mouth while I'm around. **First**; never mess with a Fairy Tail mage. Didn't you see who won the Daimaton Enbu? **Second**, don't ever insult Fairy Tail and the last and **most** importantly, NEVER USE YOUR TRASH OF A MOUTH TO TALK ABOUT SOMETHING BAD ABOUT NATSU!"

Sting and Lector simultaneously turned pale and as white as a sheet of paper. The exceed was so shocked and so was Sting. He never expected this, never expected whom-he-thought-was-weak blonde would kick him and kick him hard and painful she could. Sting rubbed his face, "Blondie, you've pushed the wrong button," he smirked and licked his upper lip.

Sting stood up, stretching his neck. He walked towards Lucy. Meanwhile, Lucy took a defensive stance, her right palm clenched forward and her left palm clenched beside her body. Lucy's and Sting's eyes were filled with determination. Sting launched forward, ready to punch Lucy with his left hand. Lucy realized that her power was not on par with the white dragon slayer, and she was aware her fist would probably come up with a puncher weaker than Sting's. But that did not mean she would surrender. She caught Sting's left fist with her right hand and she used Sting's powerful energy against him, dragging his body in the same direction with his fist and slapped hard on the back of his neck. That swing caused him to be flung over to a nearby book shelf and smashed into it. All the books, scrolls, scripts, and the book shelf itself collapsed under Sting.

**BAAAM**.

Lucy smirked.

"GAAAAH," Sting groaned as he stood up, "nice warming up, Blondie…" Lucy watched him with a hint of mockery in her smile, which made Sting angry, "What's with that stare?" He ran towards Lucy without hesitation and attempted to kick her in the face. Fortunately for Lucy, she had practiced blocking a hundred kicks from Capricorn before, so she knew how to deal with the oncoming blow. She lifted both of her arms in front of her face while her fists were clenched. The kick was successfully blocked but her white hat flew away from her brunette curly bob. Her white hat fell onto the black floor.

The battle did not end after Sting's first kick. The next kick, however managed to land on Lucy's stomach, which made her cough out blood. She coughed on the cold floor, her hand on her stomach, and the other wiping her blood from her mouth, "Damn! *cough*"

"Finally speaking, huh? I thought you're so scared till you can't even speak!" Sting started to laugh, "hahaha…ha-ah-hah-…-hah," Suddenly, his body became numb, making him fall onto the dark floor, "What is happening to me?"

"Hm," Lucy stood up, "I think the poison finally worked…" she smirked.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME, BITCH?", Sting glared Lucy.

"Watch your dirty mouth, BLONDIE!", she walked to the box and opened it, "As a good host (since they're in Sabertooth), you must watch your attitude. Maybe you can learn from Trimens of Blue Pegasus. They're treat woman gentlemanly," She turned her face towards Sting and gave him a triumphant smile. "I put a poisonous needle behind your neck, BLONDIE!"

"You! I-I" he was suddenly silent.

"Aaah, the poison's working! Finally, I can't hear your noisy voice!" Lucy clapped her hands happily, wearing a smile that looks familiarly like Mira's motherly smile meanwhile, Sting was so angry, his eyeballs seemed to be bulging out at her, "Don't worry, you won't die, I don't do murder, y'know"

She continued touching books and scrolls inside the box, "And don't worry, Sting, I won't steal these documents, coz' I'm not a thieve." She put the scrolls back into the box, "I'm a borrower type," she whispered and smiled.

Near the door, she looked at Lector lying on the floor in shock and she averted her gaze towards Sting, "hmm, like master, like exceed." Lucy walked towards Sting and patted his head, "don't worry, the numb effect will go away in two hours, and you can speak again after three hours. Sorry for your inconvenience."

She stepped back, lifted her right hand beside her and chanted, "Worm Hole," and an inch of bright white light with inner black light and little but lots of white pattern like little stars twinkling appeared in front of her palm. She stretched her hand towards it and was sucked into it, leaving Sting blinking in confusion.

* * *

A loud groaning sound could be heard coming from inside the library of Sabertooth.

Outside Sabertooth, a blonde mage took out her magical lacrima phone and dialed the number of the host of Blue Pegasus. "Hello Hibiki-sama, thanks for your false information," she smiled, a sinister aura behind her, this host was definitely in a lot trouble!

The following night, a maiden walked out of her bathroom. Her upper body was wrapped in a blue sky t-shirt. Black shorts decorated her nice leg. She walked towards her bedroom, longing for her comfy bed. Speaking of comfy beds, there's a certain dragon slayer who really loved her bed. There was a tiny hope in her heart, that this dragon slayer would love her, as much as he loved her comfy bed. But that would not happen, because on that same comfy bed, that same dragon slayer had confessed to her, that he loved his childhood friend, Lisanna. She touched her chest, "It still hurts…"

She sat on her comfy bed, and looked up at the moon from her little window. The moon did not show itself, it hid behind the dark clouds, just like how she hid her feelings towards Natsu behind a smile which she always plastered on her lips. She knew and realized that by doing so, she was torturing herself, and that by keeping her feelings towards the dense dragon slayer, he'll never know how she feels about him. But she had promised herself, that she would do anything to make Natsu happy, including keeping her feelings to herself. She believed that 'if she really loved somebody, she would let him go for his happiness', something that her mother taught the blonde when she was a child. But she knew, that her love was not enough for him. She knew it since a long time ago. Ever since the incident, she would have to double her efforts to do achieve her main goal, bringing Natsu's power back.

She laid her body on her bed and drew a sheet of blanket to cover her body. Lucy remembered an incident that happened in the afternoon,

* * *

~ Flashback ~

* * *

"Nice shot, Lucy-san."

Lucy gave him her best smile, "I learnt it from the best hunter of all constellations, Orion…", she talked to her new spirit. Orion was a big muscular man. He wore nothing on his broad chest. His abs were very well built. He wore something like a skirt which was made from tiger leather. A bow and arrows were on his back. He wore a pair of tiger leather combat boots. Yeah, he definitely looked quite the hunter.

"Princess, Mira-sama is calling you", her loyal pink haired maiden passed her master her lachrima phone.

"Hello Mira-sa…" she greeted the barmaid, but the long haired take-over mage interrupted the celestial mage.

"Lucy, you have to come to the guild! It's an emergency!"

"What emergency?"

"Just come here now!" Mira's voice was trembling, and a beep sounded… Mira cut her call.

"I think we have enough training for today, thank you Virgo, Capricorn, Orion…" The spirits nodded and disappeared to their own realm. "Worm Hole…" she stretched her right hand, "I really hate using this…" she was sucked in by a one inch hole and a second later, she was behind the bushes near the guild entrance. She made her long legs run quickly towards guild. She opened the door and saw Levy who was beside Gajeel, who stood not too far from the front guild's door.

"What's happening Levy-chan?" Lucy asked while her sweat dropped to her white t-shirt.

Levy wanted to answer her, but was interrupted by the iron dragon slayer, "Where were you Bunny-Girl? That brat is looking for you!" His eyebrows furrowed.

"Who? What brat?"

Levy pointed to a certain table. There was a guy with an exceed sat beside Rouge. His exceed was talking to Frosch. That guy had blonde spiky hair and had an earring on his left ear. He is Sting. Everyone stared at him and his exceed. They became increasingly alert when their beloved celestial mage walked towards the cocky dragon slayer while that guy turned his gaze towards the celestial mage.

"Yo, blondie!" he stood up and had a cocky smile plastered on his lips, "I've waited for you for so long." Sting stepped onto his feet walking towards the blonde mage, "hmm, white t-shirt… Like yesterday, you wear white, my favorite color, Blondie…" he tried to tease Lucy, but Lucy shivered from his ugly smirk.

Natsu walked and stood between the blonde guy and blonde girl. "Don't be so friendly. She's here, so what the hell do you want?" his eyes seemed to be challenging the blonde dragon slayer.

The cocky dragon slayer only smirked, "I have no business with you, Natsu-san," he stretched his hand to take Lucy's hand, only to be stopped by Natsu. Natsu stood in front of Lucy protectively. Everyone in the guild saw that, Natsu would not hand over his partner to the white dragon slayer. The atmosphere was tensed.

He begin to scratch his head, "Gah, actually I came here to give you back your hat which you dropped in Sab…" his words stopped. Everyone in the guild gasped, except for the matchmaker mage who loved to play love-pairing. In fact, she squealed in happiness while her eyes shone a hundred different shades of bright light. Lucy cupped Sting's mouth.

Lucy glared at the blonde dragon slayer and whispered, "Shut up, we'll talk but not here!"

Her voice was very low, but audible for the dragon slayers to hear.

In a state of shock, Natsu asked Lucy while his hand grabbed Lucy's right wrist, "what did you mean?" Natsu asked Sting.

Sting grabbed Lucy's left wrist which covered his mouth, "didn't she tell you that yesterday…"

"SHUT UP!" anger and anxiousness blinded Lucy eyes.

"Well, if you insist," Sting pulled Lucy towards the guild door, "you'll go with me, I want to give you your 'things', and you'll pay your debt that you owe me," Lucy began to walk with him, but was stopped by the pinky haired guy.

"Luce won't go with you! Let go of her hand!" Natsu glared at Sting and tightened his grip. Sting didn't want to lose; so he tightened his grip, too. High tension was built in the Fairy Tail guild although the audience remain silent. Finally, a shout came from the blonde Celestial Mage.

"THE BOTH OF YOU, LET GO OFF MY HANDS! IT HURTS YOU KNOW!"

Sting did not let his grip loosened, meanwhile Natsu, whom instead of letting Lucy go, he pulled her waist into him. This made the female mages of Fairy Tail squealed and blushed. The male mages, however, were shocked and blushed because of their fellow male nakama's dense attitude. At the same time Lucy blushed in happiness, but she was awaken from her dream-come-true situation. Lucy realized that Lisanna was in the same building. Lisanna might come towards a wrong conclusion, making Natsu's and her plans a failure.

Then, Lucy leaned her head towards his neck, since Lucy's mouth could not reach Natsu's ear, Lucy whispered towards Natsu's neck, making Natsu blushed. She whispered to Natsu, "Let me go, Natsu. It's alright. Sting won't hurt me."

Natsu was shocked, his eyebrows turned into a frown, his eyes were filled by disappointment, 'Why did Luce ask me to let her go instead of that jerk,'. He felt a very painful stab in his chest. "What d'ya mean Luce?".

"He just wants to return my things that I left behind," and with that she turned towards Sting, "isn't that right, Sting?"

Sting shrugged, "yeaaahh,"

But Natsu never expected that such a cute voice could be able to make his tiny world shatter, "Did Fairy-san meet Sting-kun for her date yesterday?" came Frosch's small quiet voice.

Everyone kept silent, waiting for the young celestial mage to answer the pink frog-cat's question. Master Makarov saw and waited for Lucy's answer, while Mira was gritting her teeth, and clutching her mop tightly, waiting in anticipation. Erza stopped eating cake, Cana stopped drinking, and everyone stopped whatever it was they were doing, wanting to here the female mage's answer loud and clear.

'What should I do? I don't know why this jerk came here. Damn, I just wanna disappear from this world. Natsu looks like he's in so much pain, maybe because of my answer. Baka, of course his heart'll hurt. How can his best friend meet his enemy? Moreover meet the guy who ever killed his own parent. Damn, I'm doom…'

Sting saw Lucy's troubled face, and by some miracle, understood her trouble, "well, actually yesterday we met for a date…"

Everyone gasped and their eyes about to pop out from their respective sockets, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN, BASTARD? LUCE WOULD NEVER, EVER MEET YOU WITH HER OWN FREE WILL! YOU MUST'VE FORCE HER, DIDN'T YOU! Did he Luce?"

Natsu turned his gaze towards Lucy painfully. Lucy just remained silent. 'Geez, how troublesome,' Sting sighed in his mind. "I didn't force her, she came on her own will. She didn't know it's me, Natsu-san," he sighed in boredom, "because we were on a blind-date."

"Blind-date?" everyone said in unison, meanwhile thinking 'why would Sting even go on a blind date?', and Mira fainted because she squealed too much.

"Yeah, blind-date," he scratched his head again, "well, whatever, here…" Sting let Lucy's wrist go and put a blue paper bag into Lucy's palm, "…your hat. You left it at the restaurant," Lucy blinked, while Sting stepped beside Lucy and whispered, "I dunno what exactly you're planning, but after I found what you were seeking for yesterday, maybe I'll help you. But you must tell me what you're planning to do".

He turned his gaze toward Rogue and the two exceeds, "Yo Rogue, escort me to…" BUAGGGGHH, a fist landed on Sting's face. Everyone was shocked, especially Lucy. Sting was tossed out of guild. Natsu ran to catch the airborne Sting. Everyone was shocked how Natsu could send the white dragon slayer outside the guild easily with only one punch. They remembered, and so did Lucy, how strong Natsu was, how Natsu defeated the duo dragon slayers during the Grand Magic Games last year, and Natsu defeated them when he had his dragon slayer magic. But Natsu did not have that power anymore. The Fairy Tail members, including Sting and Lector was amazed with Natsu's will power which could made him punch Sting, flinging him so far away. Then, they went out of the guild to watch their duel. Standing in silence and their audience, seasoned with shock, the blonde celestial mage was left inside the guild.

Natsu grabbed Sting's vest and gritted his canines, "NEVER COME NEAR MY LUCE…"

Sting spit his saliva which was mixed with his blood and said to Natsu, "calm down dude, she's an adult, and you're her friend , you can't control her will," Sting was excited, he knew he had pushed the right button to make Natsu enraged with anger.

Natsu's eyes widened with shock, he trembled, he felt…hurt because of Sting's words. 'What's this, my heart is in pain…' Natsu punched Sting again, but this time, Sting managed to blocked his punched.

"No free punch again, Natsu-san," Sting smirked. The duel continued between the two dragons slayers.

Last year, Sting was defeated by Natsu, when Natsu still had his dragon slayer magic. Natsu cursed at his self, 'Why, why did he loose his power when he needed it the most, I want to protect her, Lucy. He did not want her to leave him behind. A pain appeared in his heart, again.

Anger rose in his eyes and fire ignited on his hand. He did not realize it, and everyone was surprised because Natsu could ignite fire on his punch. He punched Sting and sent him flying again. When Sting wanted to attack Natsu, Lucy stood between them. Out of reflex, Sting deflected his beam and hit an innocent tree.

Natsu and Sting shouted in unison, "LUCE!" "BLONDIE!"

"ARE YOU OKAY?" and they asked again, in unison, while they were running towards her, but suddenly there was a sharp sword pointed at Sting's neck and a dagger pointed at Natsu's neck. Natsu was really shocked, he never expected she would point a dagger to him, "Luce…"

"Stop it you two," she lifted her face, "I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS DUEL!", a dark aura emitted from her back. Everyone in the guild was either really shocked, really surprised or even sympathetic with her current situation. They never really expected that their kind blonde mage could do something like that. But whose sword was that?

"It's my sword," Rogue answered their unspoken question, "I don't know whose dagger it is," he answered in an expressionless face.

"I'm afraid of scary Lucyyyyyyyy~" Happy cried.

"Fairy-san's really scaaarrrrry when she's angry. Fro'll never make Fairy-san angry," Everyone sweatdropped at that.

Natsu and Sting loosened their clenched palms. Erza smiled proudly at Lucy braveness.

"Sting, thanks for returning my hat, I appreciate it." A tint of pink painted on his cheeks, but he turned his head away to avoid her gaze.

"It's nothing, Blondie," he put his hands into his pockets pants, "Come Rouge, Lector, Fro!" He commanded them.

When Rogue passed Lucy, she returned his sword and she said thanks and sorry because she took it without Rogue's permission. "You took my sword and I even didn't realize it. I'm impressed, Fairy-san." Expressionless Rogue gave Lucy a warm smile and made her blush.

Natsu, who saw it bowed his head and making his bangs covered his eyes, "A strong one, huh?" he mumbled himself. Lucy who heard it faintly moved her gaze towards Natsu.

"Did you say something, Natsu?"

Natsu walked away to the forest, ignoring her, but Lucy tried to catch him and stretched her hand out to grab his wrist but stopped because of Natsu's words, "I wanna be alone for awhile…" And he walked away, leaving Lucy who was trembling alone.

Everyone remained silent. One by one entered the guild, leaving the blonde mage behind with her thoughts. The blue feline flapped his wings into the blonde's chest. Happy saw Lucy with teary eyes, "Lucy…"

She wiped her strained tears, "I'm okay Happy. Can you go after Natsu? I'm afraid he might do something stupid," a worry look drew clearly on her brown orbs.

"Okay Lucy…"

Lucy saw the pink haired guy disappeared into the forest, followed by a blue exceed, "Natsu…"

* * *

~ End of Flashback ~

* * *

She stared at the ceiling. She was aware of Natsu's behavior and eyes, his eyes showed depression and inferiority, and she realized that Natsu felt sad because he had lost his power. Also, she saw Natsu's envy towards Sting who still had dragon slayer magic.

"You are a troublesome kid, Natsu…" she mumbled to herself and stumbled into a deep slumber. Meanwhile, outside her apartment, a silhouette stood and stared at Lucy through her window.

"Lucy, I miss you…" and he climbed up to her window and slipped under her sheets, hugging the sleeping beauty inside it.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::

SNEAK A PEEEEEEKKKKKKKK

Sting's, Rogue's, and Lector's eyes looked about ready to jump out of its socket, meanwhile Frosch was clapping hand happily, "Yay, Fairy-san used Rouge and Sting-kun as Guinea-Pigs…"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::

Fro : "Kuro-san's so scary…"

Natsu : "You! Luce never pointed a dagger at me before, ya know? And Luce's not cunning" (his hand engulfed in fire)

Kuro: "Shut up, you brat, I CAN MAKE IT WORSE! HAHAHAHAHA" (laughs evilly)

Natsu : "Guys, help me from this freakin' monster!"

Happy : "Yeah, you can help Natsu by giving suggestions, criticism, or anything by clicking the review button!"

Lucy : "This is such a crazy story… I've never pointed a dagger at my nakama. BTW Kuro doesn't own Fairy Tail! **Hiro Mashima-sama's the OWNER**!"

Kuro: "Of course Mashima-sama owns FT, if I own FT I would've been a billionaire!" (In a witch's robe and laughing) "And,** BIG BEAR HUGS FOR AOTSUKI RIEKO, who had beta-ed this chapter!**

Kakakakakaka, see ya in next chapter, don't forget to read FT manga by Hiro Mashima-sama! Then favorite and follow this story!" (Disappears with red smoke *puff*)

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::


	4. Guinea-Pigs

Chapter 4 ~ Guinea-Pigs

**o0o0o0o**

Author's Note

Special thanks to** GoldenRoseTanya** and **Hinangiku Zeelmart** who had reviews this story, and thanks for any body who has follow, favorite, visit, and read. Please enjoy, and this, the 4th story of NDP… (*wink)

**o0o0o0o**

After a tiring day, a certain pink headed dragon slayer felt sadness, emptiness, and afraid to be left alone by his most precious nakama, Lucy. He did something that he hated to do- **thinking**. He used brain inside his spiky head to think, about incident in that noon. He thought till the moon on his head, and he found one conclusion, he had to be strong, strong enough to protect Lucy and strong enough to make Lucy stay beside him. He let his feet piloting him, till he stopped in front of a building on Strawberry Street, Lucy's apartment. He saw her unclosed window. He thought again, whether Lucy let her window opened so he could come in. But Lucy had forbidden him to trespass her apartment, 'why ya let your window open, Luce? Did ya invite me to come? But how if she actually invite those jerk dragons? No, no, no. Luce's a good girl, she never do it. But what if those bastards trespass her house? No, no, no… I have to keep her save; moreover I really miss her… I'll come in…' He whispered, "Luce, I miss ya…" and he climbed to her team mate window and slipped under her sheet, hugged the sleeping beauty inside it.

He really missed that room, missed the comfy bed, and he missed the sleeping beauty who slept on her comfy bed the most. He caressed Lucy cheek, but stopped, afraid to woken the sleeping Lucy. Her face look so tired, after incidents in that day, than Natsu tightened his embrace towards Lucy. But something made him shocked and blushed. Lucy leaned to Natsu deeper, made her huge breast pressed his good muscular chest, then she gibbered in her sleep, "Naaa…suu…"

'Is she dreaming 'bout me?' his thought made his cheek red as Erza beautiful hair. 'Jeez, hey Weirdo, what are ya dreamin' 'bout?' smirking to the beauty. After tired gazing his beauty, he drove into his slumber with the beauty inside his embrace.

Three hours later, the blonde woke up. First thing she saw was a warm broad chest, Natsu's. Her eyed widened and saw his partner solemn face, 'what are you doing here, Natsu? Didn't I tell ya, don't intrude my bed anymore… You should be with Liss…' she closed her eyes, 'at least I can felt his warmth,' she opened her eyes, shocked, 'WHAT THE HELL I AM THINKING?!' she woke up from her own fantasy, "I have training," while she trying to escape from Natsu strong hand. Because of her training, she could lift Natsu hand easily, whereas before, anytime Natsu intrude her bed, she was never able to lift his heavy hand. But that was for her old weakling Lucy, not for the new Lucy.

She got up and went to her sink. She washed her face and brushed her white teeth. Finished! After that she took her black jacket which match with her short. She walked toward her desk and wrote a note to Natsu. She pasted the note on his forehead. Rather then jogged as usual to do to reach the forest, she chose to use her worm hole, aware that Natsu could smell his scent and followed her, revealed her secret training. So, in that apartment, left Natsu in his slumber…

The bright sun had risen to its highest throne, stroked everything with its mighty sun and warmth, and stroked the sleeping Natsu. He woke from his slumber, rubbed his sleepy teary eyes. He turned his face to avoid the mighty sun, then stretching his hand towards the sleeping blonde gropingly. He found no one. He sat up and turned his head around, looking for the blonde. He felt something on his forehead, and he put it, and then read it.

**To Natsu,**

**If you read this note that means you- sleeping bag have woken up. I'm not in home, Natsu, so you no need looking for me. Oh, if you hungry, you can take my food (I heard your tummy grumbled while sleeping, haha), well see ya in guild J**

**- Lucy -**

"You're weirdo Luce, usually you didn't let me or happy eat your food, really weirdo…" he chuckled then he walked toward her bathroom, took a bath, finished it and grabbed her food from her kitchen. After that, he walked to the guild.

When he arrived in front of the Guild's gate, he did not hear any voice. The guild remained silent. It was so unusual for rowdy guild like Fairy Tail. 'Did something happen? Wait, this smell?' he pushed the guild door. Natsu knew the reason why everyone remaining silent, it was because of the blonde dragon slayer. Rage was blazing in Natsu eyes, remembered about yesterday.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YA DOIN' HERE?"

Sting turned his blonde head around to Natsu, "Yo Natsu-san!"

"I don't need your buddy-buddy…" he gritted his teeth.

"Calm down, Son," Natsu turned his head toward the source, it was master Makarov, "he joined us last night."

Natsu eyes bulged out, "He can't master! He laughed to us on last year Grand Magic Game! He humiliated our guild! He's laugh when snake girl of Sabertooth tortured Lucy! I can't let hi…" his anger cut by the master.

"Natsu, Fairy Tail always welcomes any body who wants to be family, who wants to be better one," master Makarov said calmly.

"BUT HE'S SOURCE THE EVIL!" everyone shocked by Natsu's words, but they agreed with him, though they did not speak it up.

"Shut up, Natsu! If master said so, you must obey it!"

"But Erza!" Natsu opened his hands in frustrations.

"NO BUTS!" Erza glared Natsu, sent horror and shiver towards everyone, included the twin dragon slayers.

"Tch," an unusual answer from Natsu and made everyone really shocked to death. Natsu dared to 'tch' the Mighty Titania. But Erza let out Natsu's tch, because she understand and know how Natsu felt. She just let him out for that time.

Natsu walked toward Erza's table and sat, "Erza, has Popsicle come home? I wanna Team Natsu get a job."

"He hasn't come, maybe this evening. Where's Lucy? I think she comes with you,"

"Dunno, she's gone when I woke up. She said she'll meet us here."

The red head kept silent, stared to untouchable strawberry cake, "Hey Natsu, have you felt something different about Lucy?" Natsu did not give her answer, so Erza continued, "I feel something different, from the Dragon King Festival…" Natsu eyes widened when he heard and remembered that incident, "…her body's in better shape and her breast become tighter," Erza being Erza, she was so dense when talked something related with gender. And that left Natsu entranced, blushed, remembering how her boobs met his chest last night, "…I mean she has better muscle, like she's trained her body. I realized it yesterday, when I saw her white t-shirt wet because of her sweat, and that made her body shape's exposed."

Natsu stopped his trance. Thinking- did something he hated. 'Whether training was the reason I never found Luce on the bed after I woke up on her bed before.' He never thought that possibility, never thought after Erza mentioned it, 'Does she train her self because she doesn't trust me anymore to protect her? Because I am weaker, after lost my dragon slayer magic…' He clenched his knuckles and stared the duo dragon slayers, 'Will Luce choose him over me? Choose them over team Natsu?'

"Natsu-san," Natsu escaped from his entranced because of Sting's voice, "if stare can kill somebody, you've killed me with your stare," Sting said it mockingly Natsu.

"I hope my stare can kill you, bastard!" he smirked to Sting, everyone never expected that Natsu would fought somebody else mentally, used his brain. Usually he would fight physically, hand to hand combat. Tension built up between them, till a shout broke the silent.

"What're Sabertooth doin' here, Flame-head?" Natsu lifted his chin towards the voice, it was Gray.

"Shut up icicle, they are our new member."

Gray shocked, but he got confirmation from Erza's nod. "I never expect this…" He and his girlfriend just arrived from his five days mission. He sat beside Natsu, left Juvia stood behind him.

"Gray-sama, Juvia wants to meet Mira-san, Juvia wants to give her order, the newest lachrima camera."

Gray nodded, and smiled after grasped the water hand mage which made her blushed. After he saw his beloved walked to the bar, he moved his attention to Natsu, "Where's Lucy?" he asked Natsu, "She hasn't come?" Natsu shrugged, gave a no answer toward the ice mage.

"Wow, is she sick?" Natsu shook his head, "If no, it's so unusual for Lucy to slacking off."

On 4 in the evening, finally person who had been waited come. She wore her sky blue skirt and a sleeveless t-shirt. She tied her blonde hair into two, put them behind each her ears. With a wide smile she walked toward her team while saying hello and waving to her guild mates, but stopped when she saw the white dragon slayer.

She frowned, "What are you doin' here?"

Before Sting could answer her question, Natsu pulled her hand towards tables where Team Natsu gathered.

A big twitched on Sting head because of Salamander attitude, "Natsu-san, blondie's talking to me, it's impolite to drag her," he smirked.

Natsu glared him, and Lucy shook her head. She remembered about yesterday. So she gave Sting and Natsu her Erza-sque glare which powered up with her anger aura.

"NO FIGHT!" she intimidated them with her Erza-sque glare.

"A-aye" Natsu and Sting answered in unison, quivering.

"Good, Happy number two, Happy number three," she gave them her sunny smile, "So, why're you here, Sting?"

"He's new member," It's Natsu who answered Lucy question, pouting. She giggled because of her team mate's childishness, "well, welcome Sting," she smiled to him and made him flushed, "then Natsu, let's go. It's so long our team hasn't gathered." She pulled Natsu who was still pouting.

Sting stood in his trance, 'Damn that Blondie's smile…' but he was consciousness because of Rouge's pat.

"Let's go," and Sting nodded, walked out from the guild to do their job which taken by Rogue from request job this morning.

Team Natsu plus Juvia gathered around a wood table. They had a bit chit-chat how about Gray and Juvia last mission. Juvia told how brave his Gray-sama, meanwhile Gray saw her in disgust. Though they were couple, nothing different for their attitude beside their eyes were filled by love.

"Haaaa…" Lucy sighed; let her chin on the table.

"What's goin' on Lucy?" Juvia never called Lucy love-rival anymore, because deep in her heart she know that Gray's love for Juvia only, although his lover could not express that love. Ice being ice, cold in love as his element.

"You have Gray, and Gray have you," Lucy pointed her hands to those lovebirds and made them flushed in red, "Jellal finally asked Erza to marry her," Erza chocked her cakes, everyone who heard that shocked.

"Is it true Lucy?" the matchmaker barmaid asked Lucy from behind the bar.

"Yes, I heard in last Saturday when I walked near forest…" Lucy said, sulking, "and Erza didn't tell us, HOW MEAAANNNIIIEEEEE…." Now, Erza hair became red as her hair while Lucy acted sulking.

"Shh… shut up Lucy, it hasn't decided yet…" the Mighty Erza stuttered.

"But I saw you nodded to him…" Lucy teased her. Something really different about Lucy, and Natsu was really sure that time, because Lucy never in her live dare to tease Erza.

Erza turned into her Purgatory Armor, made Gray and Natsu shivered, "Punishment for you, Lucy!"

Lucy run towards Mira, hided behind the take-over mage, "Help me, Miraaaaaaa… I swear I'll tell you 'bout Jellal proposalllll" Lucy gave her puppy eyes and made Mira squealed in happiness. She turned into Sitri. Wow, the battle cried between two girls.

Lucy tiptoed to avoid their battle, Erza who know it chased her, but was blocked by Mira. Erza houted in anger, "Lucyyyy, wait! yooooouuuuuu….." clang and slash!

Lucy grinned and back to the table where Gray, Juvia, and Natsu sat, left two S-class mage in their battle and the other watched them.

"I never expected you'll tease her, Lucy… Natsu and I never ever dare to tease her," Gray shook his head in awe.

"I just wanna her share her happiness to her family," Lucy grinned. Lucy statement made Gray and Juvia remember how Lucy exposed their relationship. Gray and Juvia sweat dropped and though that Lucy was scary, "but I'm sad, too."

"Why Lucy's sad?" Juvia asked her.

"Like I said before… First, Gray with you, Juvia," Lucy pointed her left pointer with her right pointer, "second, Erza with Jellal," she continued her pointer play their role, "and last Natsu with, you-will-know-soon."

Heard that, battle between Erza and Mira stopped, "Who's that girl, Lucy?" asked them unison.

"S.E.C.R.E.T," she answered in her playful tone, "you'll know as soon as possible," Lucy poked Natsu arm that laid on the table with her elbow, made Natsu shade in pink. She continued her speech, "Happy with Charle!" that made the blue cat jumped in happiness, while Charle only 'hmph'-ing.

"And finally! I Leave behind ALONE in Natsu Team without boyfriend! Whereas my best friend has Gajeel" Lucy sobbed dramatically, winked to Levy Fairy Tail mage never saw Lucy doing something dramatically about love like that before.

"Lu…Lu-chaaan~" Levy pouting and made Lucy grinned.

"Bunny-girl's acting weird, shrimp…" Gajeel whispered to his girl friend.

"Yeah," she whispered, "I noticed it, too Gajeel. Lu-chan always in the guild before eight, but after our battle with Zeref, she's in the guild after ten or even she doesn't come to guild. It's so unusual. Moreover yesterday, she really friendly toward Rouge and Sting, whereas she knew that they killed their own parent and they're enemy, umm ex-enemy," Levy got a poke on her forearm from her teddy-bear boyfriend, the Iron Dragon Slayer.

"Don't ya forget, Shrimp? She's the first person who dared to shout and challenge me after Phantom Lord Incident, whereas I'd tortured her, gi-hee" he smiled to his mate.

"Yeah, you're right, Gajeel. That our kind Lu-chan~" they were smiling saw Lucy acted her drama.

Then, Mira and Erza walked to Team Natsu's table, "Ara-ara, that's why you had blind date with Sting?" Mira had released her Satan Soul, and Erza did, too.

That question made Lucy gulped, and she scratched her cheek, "uum, you could say so, Mira…"

After heard Lucy's answer, Natsu clenched his fist, anger. He felt anger devour his body. He was burning, really burning.

"Flame-Head! What the hell are you doin'? You can burn us, Moron!"

Natsu did not realize if his body engulfed on his body. He never made fire as big as that time, after fought Acnologia. Aware that he could burn the guild down, he extinguished his fire, "so…sorry…" Everyone shocked, and Master shocked, too. They know how stubborn Natsu could be, and it was impossible to Natsu to ask forgiveness.

Lucy knew something wrong with Natsu, "Natsu, can you come with me, I have to talk about our project," she took a glance to the youngest take-over mage.

Natsu understood with what Lucy's project; she talked about, and followed her walked out of the Fairy Tail Guild. After two former member of Team Natsu disappeared from their sight, Gray spoke, "That idiot jealous with the duo dragon slayers, huh?" that question was like a statement and made Erza, Mira, Gajeel who observed from his favorite spot, and Juvia only could nodded.

"We can only hope that they'll be fine," Mira said in hopefully tone, "by the way Erza, according to you, who'll be Natsu future girlfriend?"

Erza put her pointer and thumb cupped her chin, thinking. "Lucy, definitely." Erza's answer made all member who heard their conversation smiled, and grinned.

In the same time, a card mage had a worried look on her face, while she holding her card pictured '**a torn red ribbon**'. She frowned; our card fortune teller really hated this card, moreover if she portended her nakama's fate.

"Yo, Cana, your face *hic* so scary…" Macao shouted to her, "it's so rare not *hic* see you drunk…"

Cana just let her lips gave the old man, "Nothing…" only the answer, then she grab a bottle of booze and gulped, hoped her anxious would be washed away by her booze, anxious about her cards. The card retold the best fortune-teller of Fairy Tail a long ago, a prophecy about 'a big parting'.

At the same time, the duo dragon slayers walking towards the train station. The pink frog exceed talked happily to other exceed, because they could travel and got adventure together again. But the cocky exceed felt a little irritated, or maybe a little shocked because of his master kept secret about Lucy infiltrated the Sabertooth guild. Battle which made the Sabertooth's Library in a mess made a result that Lector and Sting were scolded by Master Jiemma, almost the real reason that master Jiemma knew that Sting kept the reality in his secret . Actually, Lector understood behind the reason his master kept it in secret, because it would be shameful that white dragon slayer was defeated by a single girl, and that girl was the weakling fairy. If Sting told his ex-master about it, master Jiemma would not trust him and labeled Sting as a liar. So, Sting choose to tell his ex-master that a big muscular man infiltrate Sabertooth. But one thing that Lector did not understand, why in that evening, Sting chose to leave Sabertooth and joined Fairy Tail, though Sting had said that if Sting joined Fairy Tail, he could fought and challenged Gajeel, Laxus, or even the spineless Salamander. Lector put a suspicious toward his master, that he has another reason why he joined Fairy Tail. But Lector put that suspicious aside, as long as his master happy and got stronger; it was no matter if he joined Fairy Tail. Moreover he could meet and together again with his best friend exceed, Frosch.

"Hey, Rouge… What mission did ya take?" he asked the shadow dragon slayer while facing the street with his arrogant face.

"We'll beat a group of bandits. They've been haunted Krongar City by their thefts and murders."

"Lame…"

"But actually, we'll search a certain scroll, 'cause they're famous with their style which always stole rare treasure."

"Wait! Scroll?" Sting drove in his own thought, "is it related with Salamander?"

Rouge nodded, "we'll go with one another person," and then he pointed to a figure who stood in front of the ticket booth. That figure wore a long black coat with a hood on his/her head. He/she wore black sleeveless shirt that tied with blue cobalt on the slim collar, black thigh jeans and black combat boots. If you were not a dragon slayer, you would not to know who that figure was. Because his/her sense of fashion really different than his/her colorful and bright usual fashion. After that little group walked toward the mysterious guy, they saw a redhead girl with yellow-greenish eyes. Fortunately, Sting had dragon slayer's nose, he smelt vanilla and strawberry, and recognized that figure was…

"Blondie…"

Lucy smiled to them, and put her pointer to her lips, "I'm redhead…" and made the shadow and white dragon slayer blushed, meanwhile Lector was grunted and Frosch was awing her capability of cosplay-ing. "Well, let's go then…"

Meanwhile, on the Chocolate Street, a pair of BEST FRIEND was walking around. The girl slipped out a paper which she hided in her keys pouch, and the boy walked, boringly put his hands behind his pinky spiky hair, tailed his best friend. The boy did not realize that he was not walking with his best friend, Lucy. She, or maybe we can call by THEY were Gemini, the twin of twelve golden zodiac. Gemini-Lucy grab Salamander's left hand and put the paper on his palm.

"What's this Luce?" Natsu read the paper, which filled by schedule.

"That's your Super-Romantic-Dinner plan with Lissana," she gave him her best smile, but actually Gemini felt their master sadness, "I've written as clear as possible, there, you'll drag Lissana out of her birthday party at 8 p.m., then you'll walked her to the field near your hut, place where you two hutched Happy egg,"

Natsu felt his cheeks warm, and interrupted, "How d'ya know about the hut?"

Lucy rolled her eyes, "I'm Lucy Heartphhilia of Fairy Tail! No information that I can't gathered!" Lucy said proudly, Natsu only shook his head while saying about how weirdo Lucy, "actually, I knew it a long time ago before we're on Tenroujima island, I knew from Mira…"

Natsu's eyes widened, shocked, "You didn't te…"

"Not! Of course not! It's eight years ago! And we just planned this dinner five days ago, baaakaaa~"

"Yes, you're right," Natsu then blinked, "I ain't BA…"

But Natsu's protests were interrupted by Lucy explanation, "then you'll have your romantic dinner on that field, while I'll ignite the fireworks. After that, ummm after you two finish your dinner; propose her to be your girlfriend." Gemini-Lucy stopped her steps, "You'll let your right knee kneel down, while your left hand on your chest and your right hand hold her right hand, got it?" Then Gemini-Lucy turned her face and shocked, because Natsu just practiced what she just told to him.

"Just like this, right?" he grinned.

"BAKA! Just do that to your beloved! Not, me!" Gemini-Lucy turned her head again and thought, 'it should be Lucy, not us or Lissana, baka!'

"Hey, enough call me Baka!" then Natsu grabbed her hand, "I'll treat you." And Natsu grabbed her hand to the best restaurant in Magnolia, "oh, something I forgot, we'll have a mission, and Erza asked us to get the train station on 8 p.m. tonight!" he smile innocently.

"Eeekk, whAAAAATTTTT?!" Gemini-Lucy's eyes bulged out in shocking thunder!

"yes, so we can get back to guild in next day morning, to prepare Lissana's birthday…"

'I'm doomed, we're doomed Lucyyy…' Gemi and Mini cried inwardly.

In a room, more precisely in a train's compartment, sat three person, two boys and a girl; plus two exceeds. The boys looked so awful, they looked like want to throw their stomach out, while the girl had chit-chat happily with two exceeds. They were in their trip to Krongar, 680 kilometers away from Magnolia. They had made appointment to the Major there, that they would meet him on 8 p.m.

"Gosh!" suddenly Lucy cursed to herself, 'It's okay Gemini, just follow their flow,"

'o-okay, Lucy,' Gemi and Mini answered herd via telepathy in unison.

"I dunno what I can do without your help, guys," she murmured, "I'll transport my self and be there tomorrow, so please be me a little longer, Gemini…"

"ugh, what're ya ghh murmuring, blondie? You looked mmpphh creepy, uggghh, or crazy, talk hph to yourself…eegghhh"

"Shut up, Sting! Just enjoy your motion sickness till three hours again," Lucy smirked, watched the white dragon moaned in his sickness.

"I'll kill you when we've arrived in Krongar!"

"You won't dare, cuz Fro'll protect me, right Fro?" Lucy asked cutely.

"Yes, Fro will protect Fairy-san!" Rouge just saw them in his own motion sickness; put his little smile on his lips.

"I'll help you Sting!" Lector challenge Fro.

The duo dragon slayers sat in the same bench; meanwhile Lucy sat beside window in front of Rogue, Lector beside Lucy and Fro on Lucy's lap.

"Sting, give me your hand!" Lucy commanded Sting while grabbing his hand. Sting could not protest moreover pull his hand from Lucy's; yeah he too weak, because of his damn motion sickness. Then Lucy gave him a prick from her needle.

"ugh, whaa..at aree…," then he stood up, "DOIN' BLONDIE! YOU POISONED ME, AGAIN HUH?" Sting blinked in confusion, and stared his own hands, "my motion sickness has gone, GONE, LECTOR!" lifted Lector in upsy-daisy, Lucy only could giggled looking at the white dragon slayer, and that made Sting blushed, and Lector, too.

"Thank you, Fairy-san," Lector gave Lucy his nice smile, not his cocky smile, "but what're you doin' to Sting-kun?"

"Here," Lucy pointed her fingers to her vein, for about an inch under her wrist and paralleled with her inner side of her pointer, "there was hormone than can make you calm and relax; I just insert the trigger on that spot, so the hormone can be released faster in larger amount. So, that made Sting didn't feel his motion sickness anymore." She explained and gave her best smile on her lips.

"Oh, whatever that, just thanks Blondie!" Sting grinned and that made Lucy blush because of his cuteness. Yes, he was a tsundere.

Then Rogue stretched his hand to Lucy, "oh, you'll get, too." And Lucy pricked his hand, "by the way, the effect will go in five hour and this is only p.r.o.t.o.t.y.p.e"

Sting, Rogue, and Lector eyes ready to jump from its socket, meanwhile Frosch was clapping hand happily, "Yay, Fairy-san use Rouge and Sting-kun as Guinea-Pigs…"

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Wanna Sneak a Peek?**

Chapter 5 ~ the Depressed Dragon

Gemini-Lucy blinked, 'is it confession? Or he's too dense so he can't disperse which is love and which isn't? This really stupid dragon slayeeeeeeerrrrrrr' Gemi said to Mini, felt a LOT of annoyed, 'I agree with you, but we can't let Lucy had more **task** to do, to deal with this brat's feeling, cause Lucy has a heavy task yet, Gemi. I understand why King didn't tell Lucy the way to return Natsu's power, because the Majesty's hoping that Lucy will change her mind and decision to return Natsu's power, so she won't pay a high price, Gemi…' teary eyes decorated their hearts, 'why our kind master had this kind of fate…' they mourned in unison.

Finally, the Gemini-Lucy answered with her cold voice, "Stop it Natsu, I hate when you so talk active like this," made Natsu gulped and nearly choked his food, "stop this fucking conversation, if you still considered me as your best friend, it's better for you to not talk 'bout this anymore, understand?" her fiery brown eyes met Natsu's onyx eyes. Her eyes so cold but he could feel the wrath burnt inside her orbs, "thanks for you treat, and I hope that you'll act as friend, no more, no exaggerate." She stood up.

Gemini-Lucy felt a callused hand grabbed her hand, "sorry Luce, if I made you angry, I just don't wanna you go of me…"

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Kuro **: "Yo, Fro, where're the others? I haven't seen them yet."

**Frosch** : "They said today they didn't come to this corner, cause they're afraid with Kuro-san, afraid to be turned into crisp as Natsu-san~"

**Kuro **: "Is that so? Hummm, then Fro, can you do disclaiming for me?"

**Frosch** : "Yes Kuro-san. Dear Reader-san, Kuro-san doesn't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima-san does!"

**Kuro **: "Thanks Fro!" (grin evilly) "I'll make them come to this corner again, if they don't come I'll turn them into chocolate… Kakakakakakakakakakaka"

**Frosh** : "See you, Reader-san! You'll make Kuro-san and Fro happy if you put your comment or anything on Review button… And we'll happier if Reader-san follow and favorite NDP!"

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


	5. the Depressed Dragon

Chapter 5 ~ the Depressed Dragon

Previously on Natsu's Dragon Pearl :: Lucy went on a mission with the Duo Dragon Slayer, while Natsu had meal with Gemini-Lucy ::

The wind dance in the solemn tempo, made wooshhh tone and gave the peace in everyone hearts. There, stood Cristal Glass Restaurant, the best Restaurant in Magnolia. Beside the restaurant, there was an eatery. It was small, but had warmth and closeness aura. There, sat our beloved Fire Dragon Slayer ate with his best friend's spirit who had transformed into their master, Lucy Heartphilia.

"Hehehe, I'm sorry Luce, I didn't know if we've to wear tuxedo and dress to have meal in Cristal Glass Restaurant…"

Heard the Dragon Slayer's answered, Gemi and Mini face palmed, and sigh. 'He's really dense, Mini. I can't understand how Lucy's able to fall to this dense person, Mini.' Gemi and Mini had conversation between them, 'That's love, Gemi. We can't blame the love or the lover, cuz lover can't choose the love, and love's the source of the One Magic, Gemi.'

"Yo, Luce, did ya upset because we ain't in the Cristal Glass?" Natsu asked with concern in his tone, a regret spotted in his tone.

Gemini-Lucy shook her head, "No, Natsu. Food here're great, but I think it's more delicious Mira's cook, plus here's so expensive, sorry, I just said the truth."

Natsu shook his head and gave her his silly smile, "it's okay Luce, I think Mira's better, too. Actually I asked you out to have dinner together 'cause we haven't eaten together, only of us for a long time. In the morning, usually you've disappeared to any place that I don't know, in the noon, yeah usually we have our lunch, but … I really wanna have meal with you, only you…"

Gemini-Lucy blinked, 'is it confession? Or he's too dense so he can't disperse which is love and which isn't? This really stupid dragon slayeeeeeeerrrrrrr' Gemi said to Mini, felt a LOT of annoyed, 'I agree with you, but we can't let Lucy had more **task** to do, to deal with this brat's feeling, cause Lucy has a heavy task yet, Gemi. I understand why King didn't tell Lucy the way to return Natsu's power, because the Majesty's hoping that Lucy will change her mind and decision to return Natsu's power, so she won't pay a high price, Gemi…' teary eyes decorated their hearts, 'why our kind master had this kind of fate…' they mourned in unison.

Finally, the Gemini-Lucy answered with her cold voice, "Stop it Natsu, I hate when you so talk active like this," made Natsu gulped and nearly choked his food, "stop this fucking conversation, if you still considered me as your best friend, it's better for you to not talk 'bout this anymore, understand?" her fiery brown eyes met Natsu's onyx eyes. Her eyes so cold but he could feel the wrath burnt inside her orbs, "thanks for you treat, and I hope that you'll act as friend, no more, no exaggerate." She stood up.

Gemini-Lucy felt a callused hand grabbed her hand, "sorry Luce, if I made you angry, I just don't wanna you go of me…"

Gemini felt annoyed with the fire breath brat, "I wanna prepare for our job, see ya." With that, Gemini-Lucy went out of the eatery, left the sad Natsu inside, and again, he did thing that he hate most, thinking. He thought about Gemini-Lucy attitude and all Lucy's deed all that time, and Natsu concluded one thing that made Lucy felt annoyed, but some thing that Natsu could not figure, that what the reason that Lucy felt so annoyed….

Little hours later, the moon showed its almost full face, the cloud decorated the sky and gave the grimace effect for the beauty moon. Cold wind whispered and made fuzz stood up and gave spine chilling to every one who breathed. There, Krongar City, one of the famous cities in Fiore, but it was a long time ago, before a group of bandit terrorized that poor city, stealing, killing, raping, and destroyed everything. In dark valley, in that eerie city, walked a group of mages and two partners. The girl of that group felt so sorry for the city, burning stain almost decorated every building in Krongar, and almost there was no any sign of life being in that night, but the Dragon Slayers heard anything that the Celestial Mage did not hear. Whispers, eerie, hurt, terror, and horror. Five things came from every building that they had passed, and both of the dragon slayers understood why they felt that feeling in the air, citizens were frightened. The group of five kept their pace to the white building which stood in the middle of city, the Major House.

The pink frog knocked the door, a few minute later a mid age man with half bold head and his hair almost all in white with a glass was perched on his left grey orbs.

"Welcome, you should be Fairy Tail Mage, I'm Anthony, Buttler of this House. Master has waited you inside. Please, come with me."

Meanwhile, in Magnolia train station, Team Natsu gathered and prepared for the train. Erza stood and played her foot, tapped the innocent floor, made voice click and clack from her boots, made impatient abstract rhythms from her shoes. Yup, she was waiting owner of her team's name, Natsu. The clock had pointed at 8.05 p.m., but Erza had not detected the salmon haired guy. Three seconds later, that boy appeared, or exactly fell down from the air- Happy carried him.

"You're late 5 minutes and three seconds," a stern voice came from the beauty redhead, "PUNISHMENT!" Erza gritted her teeth while grabing Natsu's vest and back aura as her background.

"So...soorrryyy Erza," Natsu let his hands between him and the redheaded, put them in defensive position and pleaded, "my tummy's hurt..."

"Huh?" then heard sound **BAK** from her forehead and Natsu's forehead, "there's no stomach-ache next time!"

"A-aye!" then Natsu rubbed his sore forehead, "where're Lucy and Gray?"

"They have their seat in train, you can go first, I wanna to ensure my luggage save first."

"Aye!"

Step by step Natsu climbed into the black train. He searched the seat with the number on his ticket. There, Natsu saw his best friend and his rival.

"Yo, flame brain, you gotta late, ain't ya?" as usual, Gray mocked Natsu.

"What are ya say ice princess?"

"Oh, now you're deaf, huh?

"Are ya blind, icicle? My ears are health as always!"

"Shut up!" Erza-sque glare came from Lucy brown orbs, and made the immortal rival stunned, "can't I read in peace please?" indeed of asked, her tone just like ordered the two.

"A-aye!" they answered in unison. Then Natsu walked to the seat and took the seat in front of Gemini-Lucy, meanwhile Happy tailed him to seat between Lucy and Gray.

Natsu sat, and leaned forward. His elbows landed peacefully on his knees, meanwhile his onyx eyes stare Lucy. Saw this, Happy and Gray rolled their tongue and said, "He liiiiiikkkkkes her!" and made Happy and Gray exploded into laugh.

Gemini-Lucy felt a little irritated, not because of the ice mage and blue feline's jokes, but because of Natsu stared her and that made Lucy glared them again.

Happy scared, and cried onto his foster father's lap. Natsu let the little blue cat sat on his laps, let Happy cried and shout how scary Lucy that day. Natsu calmed his foster son with patted his round blue head. Then the leader behind the scene of Team Natsu came, and took a seat beside Natsu, "What's goin' on? Why's Happy crying?"

"Lucy's scaaariiiiieeeee," Happy cried while pointing to Lucy.

Erza stared the blonde mage in concern. That gaze made Gemini-Lucy felt uncomfortable, although they felt annoyed for the dragon slayer, but their last hope was made their master bonds with her friend broke up, so Gemini-Lucy answered after closed her book, "Sorry, I got my PMS."

And with that answer resulted nodded from the red knight and the exhibitionist, sobbing from the blue cat, and the same stare from Natsu, because he did not know what PMS was; yup, because he was the unbeatable dense Natsu. Ten minutes later the train departed the station, only whistle and murmur came from around them broke their silent. Gray did not like that intense feeling. He understood that maybe would there a little awkward between them after more than six month they never took mission together, but at least he hoped that their adventure as like their old days. Gray saw his rival, his motion sickness had taken his self, but surprisingly, Natsu's gaze never left the petite blonde in front of him. He felt a lot awkward, so he decided to begin conversation with the celestial mage.

"Well Lucy, tell me how 'bout your latest solo mission!" Gray's question pulled the curiosity string of the other three. Yes, after the Dragon King festival, Team Natsu just like broke up unofficially. It was began with Natsu who almost spent his time for training to gain his old power and Lucy who took the solo mission to pay her rent, although Erza and Gray had offered their help for her mission. But Lucy preferred to go solo, most of her reason was her guilty and she did not want to place her team mate in danger anymore. Because according to her, she was magnet for misfortune. Silly enough, for thinking something such that, because whatever the reason, Fairy Tail mage never left their nakama. But that still Lucy's choice, so Gray, Erza and Natsu could not argue about it. If Lucy became her stubborn mode, her stubbornness was the worst in Team Natsu. So, Erza did more S-class missions and Gray got jobs with his lover.

"Just like usual, nothing special," she averted her gaze to window and put her chin on her palm, "searching missing pets, cleaning house, working and singing in the cafe and other similar..." Actually, beside that mission, Gemini knew that their master always took informal mission from her job place, such as escorted mistress, beat up bandits and monsters, and almost of her time she searched treasure. Fighting bad guy gave Lucy her sparing objects and that gave Lucy some jewel from the major, and she did the hunting treasure to search anything related with dragon and Natsu's power. Almost that hunting was very dangerous, and Loke always warned her about her unofficial mission. But Lucy was stubborn as like as coral of the sea. Gemini told the rest of Team Natsu lies because they did not want to worry her master team mate.

"Wow, they're really borrrriiiiiingggg, ain't it flame brain?" Natsu answered Gray with his groan and that made Gray drew into lasting laugh. Gemini-Lucy closed her eyes, they avoided further question and revealed their disguise. And with that, Gemini-Lucy guided her team mate into their own slumber.

Over than six hundred miles afar from Magnolia under the cloudy moon, there was a ruckus between the redheaded girl and blonde dragon slayer. He was a lot irritated because of Lucy. Lucy dragged him to the hidden cave, where the bandits stayed. She told them that it was better if they launched surprised attack on 4; an hour after the bandits came from their 'journey'. And there was another thing that made Sting annoyed, that Rogue agreed and accepted that idea. Actually, Sting thought that idea was good, but he was too cocky to admit that, moreover he was not a morning guy type.

Sting, Rogue, Lector and Frosch took down the sleeping bandits, meanwhile Lucy went to the treasure room. After she was sure that all bandits in her way to treasure room had been knocked out by her poison, Lucy entered the treasure room. There were lot jewels; such as rubies, emeralds, sapphires, diamond, pearls, plus there were huge heaps of gold. There were expensive utensils, crown, cane and the three meters high of golden hawk statues. Lucy gathered the treasures; dig the gold, and search book, scroll or any information inside. She concerned so much to the treasure, but she did not know, there was a dark mage hided behind the golden hawk sculpture spied all her movement.

Lucy did not find any scroll, but she found something else; a red ruby key with black pearl on the sign key and black curve line decorated that key, she never seen something beautiful key like that before, she did not know what kind spirit resided in the key, but she sensed that that key spread malice aura. When she stretched her petite hand to take the key, she heard someone chanted then she turned off and saw the dark mage shoot her with black beam. It was too late for her to dodge, alas she protected her vital with her left arm while her right arm suspending the trembling left arm. She threw to the side of the cave, hit the rocky wall and made her back hurt.

Lucy was a mage of Fairy Tail, a celestial spirit mage who stubborn enough to surrender. She stood up, and took her hiding blade that sleep peacefully behind her waist. She put her sword horizontally behind her curvy waist. And battle cried between them. Lucy swung her blade towards the black mage and the villain placed magical shield that block her. She run to the other side, and disappear into her worm hole. The dark glanced around, searched the celestial mage, but then the hooded figure felt a huge pain on the head after heard 'Lucy Kick'. That kick thrown the black mage to Lucy opposite direction, and made the mage's hood revealed the black mage. He was a man in his mid twenty, quite hot; but he was not a fighter type, so it was Lucy's Lucky, because she had trained enough her agility, her speed, and her muscle power.

Lucy opponents stood up, and chanted lot of spells that Lucy did not understand. But, with her sharpened agility, she dodged every brunt easily. Dodged, dodged, and dodged. She realized if she dodged every brunt, her battled would never finish, whereas she ought to go the Gemini place. So, she took her poisonous hidden dagger and threw it to the poor dark mage's shoulder. The dark mage tried to move, but three minutes later the dark mage could not move, as Sting when he met Lucy in Sabertooth's Library.

Hard sigh came out from Lucy's lung. She stood, but felt her left arm numb. Blood streamed down from her wounded arm, but sooner her arm turned purple, she knew that she got poisoned by her opponent's black magic. Lucy trembled and reached the wall to get her grip, and slide down. With the triumph in the heart, the dark mage who saw Lucy's condition smirk. Her breath became heavy, she glanced around but she could not find the duo dragon slayers or their exceeds to asked their help. But, they were not there. She would ask her keys help, but she remembered that she handed her keys to Gemini. She wanted to ask Natsu's help, but she remembered... 'How can I ask somebody who isn't here? It should me who protect him, I have swore to my self to be strong,' then she laid her head down, her redhead bang closed her eyes, then smiled, giggled then hard laugh. The dark mage who saw Lucy, drove into his confusion. He was scared; his eyes told him that he fought a dangerous one. A crazy girl. Common people would feel scare if her body got poisoned, moreover she was in her enemy place, she could be attacked by enemy and got killed because of her weakness from the poison. But the dark mage did not see it in his enemy, he petrified.

"Are you scared?" Lucy stood and walked toward the black mage, then smirked, "do you think you can poisoned me with your awful spell? He, he," she panted in her madness, "I'll tell you a secret, I nearly die three times, first and second when I met the black dragon, and third when I fought a dark mage in Clover town, I remembered her name was Clara, she ten times stronger than you, and I got poisoned by her. Do you know?" she leaned her face to the mute body who laid on the floor and panted maniacally, "in our battle end, she helped me to release me from her curse," and Lucy smirked, "by drank her blood."

Then Lucy put her sword and cut the black mage wrist. Blood run wildly from his opened wound, Lucy did not waste her time and cupped the opened vein with her lips. She gulped his blood, gulped, and gulped. She stopped in her third gulp, and wiped her bloody lips with her left thumbs. And smirked, "I think I was wrong, your curse's strong enough. But this my lucky, 'cause fortunately I've ever met this kind of magic." Then she wrapped her enemy opened wrist with her robe, then wrapped her own injured skin and then stood and smiled, "no need to thanks moreover blush, I hope when we meet next time we can be friend." She walked away from the dark mage, but stopped when she realized carving on the floor.

"What's this? This is milk way, there Taurus, mmm, here pole star, there Sirius... Wait, this constellation's..." she snapped and tried to move the treasures heap to see the constellation clearer,"...show coordination..." And she did not aware that the white dragon slayer had been Lucy's bloody thirst witness.

"Eerie girl..." then Sting walked to Lucy, and asked her, "what are'ya doin' blondie?"

She turned around, and answered, "not your business," and she resumed her work, "you should tied them up and sent 'em to jail. Then bring theses treasure to the major..." she trailed off and snapped, "WAIT!" the blonde dragon slayer shocked because of blonde girl sudden movement, "where's that beautiful key?" she searched that ruby key.

"How's key look like?"

"huh?" Lucy averted her gaze and saw Rogue.

"Rogue, help me to find red key, red as ruby with black pearl onto its sign, please," she asked the black head help, jumping there and there as kid asked candy from her parent. And without second command, the shadow dragon slayer helped Lucy to search the key.

Saw that, the white dragon slayer felt irritated, 'how can she so sweet to Rogue? And so rude to me?' he frowned, "I can't take it anymore!" he shrugged, "Lector, Frosch, and I'll take 'em to jail, you and vampire will gathered the treasure!" Sting commanded.

"Vampire?" Rogue move his sight to the celestial mage, actually he smelled a faint scent of blood. But he thought because of her left arm wound.

"Blondie vampire," Sting walked, put the lied dark mage on the floor and dragged his foot to the door.

Rogue could only saw the beauty in confusion, but he did not want to trouble celestial mage with explanation, so he kept his mouth shut. They gathered the treasure and kept them inside the sack while searching the key. "Fairy-san, I've found the red key." Lucy eyes widened and run toward the shadow dragon slayer. He handed the key to Lucy.

"Thanks a lot Rogue," the she hugged him made a faint pink on his cheeks, "Have I told you to call me Lucy? Aww, isn't this a beautiful key Rogue? A mysterious beautiful key!" she jumped and swirling around in happiness, while Rogue could been only watching him blissfully, but hid his happiness inside his black robe of his heart while thinking, 'you're more beautiful...'

"Hey Rogue, can you help me again?" Lucy snapped Rogue's entrance, "I wanna see constellation behind those heap," she pointed to the treasure, "if I lucky enough, I can find what I've searched..." she smiled in happiness, her chocolate orbs ready to melt and hypnotized the shadow dragon slayer to do her wish, happily. Rogue move faster and faster, move single and single coin to the sacks. Little by little treasure which dusted on the treasure room was disappeared, showed a lot of bulged stone in star shape.

In the six, Gemini-Lucy went to the bathroom with their master key in her right hand and clothes plus towel in other hand. Inside the bathroom, their transported master had waited them. Inside the bathroom, Gemini turned their form back and popped out to their realm. Lucy put of her black suit, and a grimace pain carved on her face. Because of her left wounded arm. She took her black suit, and grabbed the pocket, took an ointment little pot that Rogue gave her to relieve her pain. She took a quick bath, and then dried her self to rub her sore arm with the balm. She took clothes that had been prepared by the twin zodiac, but it was too revealed, revealed her wound. Then she called the maiden zodiac to get her change from the drawer. Five minutes after Gemini popped back to Lucy, she came out from the bathroom with her black jeans jacket, with white and a little blue spark on her tank top plus a blue mini skirt covered her half thigh. She wore cobalt high heel to make her appearance perfect. She saw her team mate had not woke up yet, ups, there was one. He was Gray.

"Mornin'" he yawned, "feelin' better?"

"Huh?" a huge question mark painted on her tanned porcelain face, but she remember about train incident that Gemini told her, "yeah, better."

That answer made Gray smiled, "Good, Natsu felt little depressed last night, I think you..."

Lucy grinned to the alchemist mage, "I never know that you REALLY care towards your rival!"

Gray blushed and shouted in his stutter, "Shu... Shuuu... SHUD UP!"

Lucy broke into laugh, mean while Gray's face turned into red- anger. Lucy laugh made Titania and Salamander woke up. "I'm sorry," Lucy wiped her teary eyes, "Did I wake up you guys?"

Erza who saw her best friend in better mood smiled, happy, knew her team mate had been in better mood. Meanwhile the salmon haired guy wore an expressionless mask on his face.

"Well, then I'll took a bath, Gray book a table for our breakfast!" the mighty Erza commanded Gray.

"Huh? Why me?" Erza glared him with no-more-ask-and-jut-do-it. Erza knew that Lucy and Natsu needed time to made up. "Okaaaayyyy"

After that, Erza and Gray left Natsu, Lucy, and sleeping happy in the room that they rented for their mission. Awkward silent decorated their back sound music. Natsu leaned back his back to the bed, turned and made his back faced the standing Lucy.

"Are you angry, Natsu?" finally, Lucy decided to break their silent. If Lucy were Natsu, of course she would be really angry because of their last brawl.

That room remained silent, Lucy waited his answer. But after more than five minutes, there was no answer came from the dragon slayer. Lucy walked to Natsu, faced him and kneeled in front of Natsu who closing his eyelids.

"Natsu, I know, you aren't sleeping. I'm sorry about yesterday, but I'm really sorry because I get my PMS," she lied, "umm, PMS makes girl emotional, moody and angry easily," Lucy tried to pretended sleeping Natsu. Still there was no answer. Natsu never like this to her, and that made Lucy stressed. Then she stood and sat up beside his good build abdomen, "Is there anything that you want me to do to make me forgive me, Natsu?" she felt like she eagerly cried, but she had swore that she never dripped her tears anymore, moreover in front of Natsu. Then Lucy touched his right arm and shook him, "Natsu..."

Natsu grabbed her palm with his big left palm, "Lay down here," he instructed Lucy. But Lucy stopped his movement to drag her into his embrace. He opened his eyes, and look sorry eyes from the beauty, he looked she was in trouble, so he moved his head onto her lap. That sudden movement made sleeping happy beside him fell down from the bed. Natsu lifted his chin and made his onyx orbs met the brown orbs. That made Lucy blushed. "I'm not angry with you, Luce," he tightened his grip on her hand, but did not made Lucy in hurt, "I just... a little upset..."

Lucy blinked, "what are you upsetting for? Can you tell me?"

"I can't... Not yet..."

Lucy sighed, "then, there something that I can lift your upset?"

"Just stay like this, I need your scent..." Natsu closed his eyes, and then Lucy played his spiky hair. She did not aware that the annoying blue feline had waken up, but he knew that his foster father need that, so he did not teased them and chose to pretend sleep.

"Hey, Luce..." Natsu broke their peace silent, "can we like our ol' self? I mean, when we're closer like ol' day? Like... before... I lost magic?" then he opened his eyes.

Lucy realized depression in his tone, 'How can't I not realize it before?' Lucy felt inferiority spotted in his gaze, 'Is it because of Sting and Rogue?' Then Lucy sighed, "We can't Natsu..."

Natsu eyes widened in shocked, he sat up and stare the blonde in disbelief, "**We can't** you say?!"

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Natsu** : "Why I was so depressed in this story, Blackie?"

**Kuro** : "I'm sorry..."

**Lucy** : (Shocked) "Did you just say sorry, Kuro?"

**Natsu** : "Gaaaahhhhhh! Why did I such a weakling in this story? I don't like thisssss! I'm NATSU and that means SUMMER! I should be happy and have burning youth!"

**Kuro** : "I'm sorry..."

**Natsu** : "I hate you! Hey reader, Kuro doesn't have Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does. If you have good idea, suggestion or anything that can make my image become happy and health young age, please tell Kuro!"

**Kuro** : "I'm sorry..."

**Lucy** : "Huh? I never see Kuro said sorry this much, Kuro remind me with Aries."

**Kuro** : "I'm sorry..."

**Lucy** : "I smell something fishy here..."

**Happy** : "Yay, where's the fish, Lucy?"

Then Lucy opens Kuro's hood,

**Lucy** : "I know this, this isn't Kuro! THIS IS ROBOT!"

**Kuro** : "I'm sorry..."

**Natsu** and **Happy** blinked and their orbs become stars, blinking : "ROBOT?! COOOOOOOOOLLLLLL!"

**Kuro** : "I'm sorry..."

**Lucy** : (Face palmed) "Reader, thanks for reading, and don't forget to review, follow, and favourite this story!"

**Kuro** : (Real Kuro that just appears from red smokes) "I'm sorry for late update, cause my college just started and there're lot things that I must prepare. And forgive me for no **SNEAK A PEEK **in this chapter,because I haven't made chapter six yet, ha, ha. So if you have any idea, you can PM me or tell me your mind in review! See ya!" (Bang! Kuro disappears in red smoke)

**Happy**, **Natsu**, and **Lucy** : (Cough, cough, cough)

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


	6. Teased, Brawl, and Kiss

Chapter 6 ~ Teased, Brawl, and Kiss

* * *

**Kuro : "Woyoooyyyyy, I come with new chapter... Thanks a million years for you who had review, followed, and favorite this story! I can't say anything... It's so sweet ya knowww... (sob), anyway, this, 6th Chapter of NDP... Happy Reading Minna :)  
**

* * *

Shy sun glimmering behind the mountain, gave a little spark of warmth through curtain space which hang and dance gracefully in front of the window. In a small in, precisely in room 405, stood a young dragon slayer who had lost his dragon slayer magic except for his dragon sense. He shocked. He disbelieved. His eyes shimmered in sadness, his onyx eyes ready to split in a second. He was Natsu Dagneel, the mighty dragon slayer who was known as Salamander, too, who had untamed spiky salmon hair that covered his head.

Natsu eyes widened in shocked, he sat up and stare the blonde in disbelief, "**We can't** you say?

Lucy startled, saw a handsome boy in hurt, maybe, stood in front of her. She felt his strong harm loosened his grip for her hand. She saw the pink haired dragon slayer stood, walked away and opened the blue curtain. She never saw Natsu like this, calmed after shouted deafening voice. She felt anxious. She aware about rejection in her answer for his questions, but she had no choice, because the worst possibilities that she saw in constellation pattern which carved on the cave floor may happen to her, and she could not make him suffer more because of her.

"Lucy..." Natsu paused, "I dunno what I should say..." he sigh while his eyes gazing the empty horizon. His right hand trailed to his chest, clutched his chest. He was really hurt, and he gasped, ready to break apart. He ever felt how to be left. He had learnt that sensation; sadness, angry, anxious, and afraid. But he never that new feeling, ready to break apart. He felt like something coerced his chest to break out and pushed his throat out. He wanted to tell, talk her a lot of things., but he did not know how to make it utterly.

Lucy saw Natsu, she knew she just did something unforgivable for her, hurting Natsu. She run to the window, stretched her hand to hug him from behind, but stopped. She knew that she could not cross that friendship line, or she could not focused to her aim, which maybe needed her to be in pain, and she sure that her best friend never wanted to see his friend of Team Natsu former got hurt. That was our kind Natsu for you! Then she walked a step beside Natsu, followed his gaze to the emptiness horizon.

"We can't like ol' days Natsu," her answered made Natsu gasped in disbelief, "After our plan, you'll be Lissana's boyfriend, and you'll marry her, because of your vow when you're a kid. So, I think that it's better you spend your time around her."

Natsu turned his head to face Lucy. Disbelief, shocked, and anger. He grabbed his blonde shoulder and that strong sudden grip made Lucy flinch in pain, moreover on her unhealed left arm. "So, you blame Lissana for this?!" he hissed, "NEVER BLAME HER! SHE DOESN'T KNOW ABOUT OUR PLAN, LUCY! HOW CAN YOU BRING HER HERE! YOU'RE SO CRUEL! WHERE'S MY OL' KIND LUCY?!" then he dragged Lucy closer, made her orb closer to his, "oh, I know, you just wanna make reason to close with those bastard dragon slayer, right? What they have that I don't? Huh!" His gaze sharpened trailed and gave terror to the brown ones, Lucy never saw her friend so scary like that time, "oh, I know, because of I'm an imperfect dragon slayer?! I'm just trash for you! You wanna be with strong person, right? Not weakling like me?" Lucy felt his eyes could devour her in a split second, she scared. She scared for woke up the sleeping dragon Natsu.

"..."

"Huh?!"

"Wrong," Natsu loosened his grip because he smelt salt. "You're wrong! You're strongest mage! You beat Phantom, you defeated Jellal and crushed Etherion! You saved Gray! Erza! And me... " then she grabbed his sleeping red t-shirt and pulled him closer, "You're the strongest, Natsu." She blocked tears that urged to run out of her bloodshot eyes, "please, never talk like that again," Lucy trembled while Natsu watching her. He wanted to hug her, but he afraid that her fragile body would break apart, "...never... please..."

Natsu never dealt that kind of Lucy before. He did not know what he should do, but he eagerly wanted to hug her, but he afraid that his gesture would be rejected by the Celestial Mage. "So, why? Do you really wanna with them?" he regretted his answer, or maybe his question. He knew that he needed Lucy to stand beside him, but her happiness is the most valuable in his little world.

Lucy stared him, disbelief. Disbelief he let her to be with Sting and Rogue, she thought what if he had not desired her again to be his friend, or precisely threw her, kicked her out of his life. "What did you mean Natsu?"

"It's okay if you leave me for your happiness, Lucy." He released his grip and turned, made his back face Lucy, "it's okay... if you leave me..."

Natsu shocked, he felt little arms rounded his torso from behind. He knew they were Lucy's. They stood in silent, enjoyed it. Meanwhile the read head, stripper and blue feline were eavesdropping. Happy on the floor and Erza was in bath room, meanwhile Gray in front of the door. They were afraid to move an inched and broke their own dimension time, Lucy and Natsu's time.

Natsu tangled his callused arms on Lucy's which rested in front of his eight packs abdomen, "so, I think your answer's stay with me, Luce?"

Lucy did not answer, but Natsu felt her grip was tightened and a little warm on his back, "I'll take it as yes."

Lucy then giggled, "You're cleverer than before, Natsu. Moreover I've promised you to never leave you, right? You can rely on me," then she whispered, "on me..."

Natsu turned his back again then lift the blonde chin upward, he kissed her. His rough lips met her soft lips. It was a warm kiss, no lust inside.

Lucy shocked, she felt softness of Natsu's rough lips, they were warm, but soft like ice cream, and her stomach felt so fluffy. But before she kissed him back, Natsu had pulled his lips from Lucy's, "I'm... I'm sorry Lucy... I swore I never do that again, I'm sorry. I dunno what happen to me..." he backed off...

Sadness engulfed her heart. But it was nothing, because her heart actually had been numb for that kind feeling. Sad, regret, jealousy, anger, worry, tiring, anxiousness, grudge, and other negative feeling had been resided in her heart. So it was nothing for Lucy to smile. "I know Natsu, I understand. You didn't purpose to do that, because I know, I'm only your nakama, right?" She grinned. But Natsu did not understand why his heart felt hurt. "It's okay Natsu..."

Gray could not resisted again, he was afraid something worst would happen if no one intervened them, so he burst in, in the same time with Erza.

"Let's eat guys!"

"That's so refreshing bath!" they said in unison.

Old Lucy would blush after that unwanted her first kiss had been discovered, but she had buried her old self, she smiled and nodded, "Let's eat!" meanwhile Erza, Gray, and Happy seeing her in disbelief, where was their old Lucy, whether Lucy really had changed after they never took mission together again. They drowned in disbelief. Meanwhile Natsu was busy in his little warm world, while touching his lips, then when his right fingers were near his nose he could smell a faint scent of blood and herbs and made his eyes bulged out. He sniffed again, sniffed his hand that he used to grab Lucy's left arm.

"Luce..."

Wew, briefly, Team Natsu's mission succeed, of course with a lot collapsed buildings, frozen carts and criminal's face in burnt. Ha, ha, they were Team Natsu after all, although they were not same as before when Salamander has his enormous fire magic, they were still in rampage mode, could not put mission in safety and neatly, and for the blonde mage, she let her sigh left her lung to relief her stress. But in their way home, precisely after they left room 405, Natsu never left Lucy from his sight; the scent of blood haunted him. He wanted to ask her, why. But he afraid he would ruin her mood again moreover she got her PMS plus after he stole her kiss. Actually, he really wanted to know what PMS was and asked her what it was about. His instinct told him that was not save for him to ask her about it, moreover after incident in train on the day before, so he kept his mouth shut, and felt really grateful that he did not get Lucy wrath, which according him and his foster son, her wrath equalled Erza's, scarier though.

Team Natsu backed to Magnolia in the night, so they would not slide over Lissana's birthday for the next day. Lucy did not go to guild, but headed to her little apartment straight. She was too tired, got two missions in a row, but she kept her illegal mission with Sting and friends in her little secret box. Natsu, Erza, and Gray walked to Fairy Tail and welcomed by welcome back from the other members. Erza headed to the bar and asked Kinana asked her for strawberry juice and her strawberry shortcake.

"Thanks Kinana," she sipped her fresh juice and had not touched her cake to give it its punishment, because she had another thing to be bothered, "Hey, Kina. Where's Mira?"

"She's in the kitchen, preparing Lissana's birthday for tomorrow, kina..."

"Then I'll go there Kinana," Erza stood up, left her untouched cake, "Can you save my cake, Kinana?"

"Ye...yesss... kina" Kinana bewildered, she never expected Erza would leave her cake untouched, "How, poor you, Cake, kina... What's happen with Erza, kina..."

Meanwhile, the slender bluenette run and hugged her beloved, "Gray-samaaaaaa... Juvia miss you so muuucccchhhh"

Gray then patted his girlfriend, "here, here... didn't I tell you to use Gray only, Juvia?"

Juvia flushed, "I'm sorry, Gray..."

Suddenly, gray engulfed Juvia's lips, the water mage shocked but kissed him back. "Well, apologize accepted." He grinned to the blushed Juvia.

"Hey, Popsicle, better go home if you go home if you wanna get Lovey Dovey," there, the pinkette smirked and teased his best rival.

Gray huffed and retoredt him, "oh, are you JEALOUS, charcoal eater?"

"What did'ya say, ice cream?"

"You're jealous cuz you don't have girlfriend, sauce brain!"

"Just wait tomorrow ice freak!"

"Oh, finally you'll ask Lucy tomorrow!"

Natsu stunned, "eh, why I'll ask Lucy? She's my best friend after all, no romantic feeling between us..." Heard his refusal, all mage in this Guild was confused, they were sure a thousand percent that they loved each other, although they were too dense to acknowledge their own feeling. Heard Salamander's answer, a certain blonde mage smirked in happiness.

"I thought you're in love with Lucy-nee?" Romeo asked his beloved oniichan.

"Nope..." he grinned, but everyone who saw it felt so sorry for the Celestial Mage.

"So, who's that lucky girl, Natsu?" that time, question was offered by Lucy's best friend, a book worm, and Iron Dragon Slayer's girlfriend, Levy.

"You'll find out tomorrow," then he walked to the bar and ordered his favourite food, chicken fire and his favourite beverage, whiskey fire, "just wish me luck tomorrow, Guys."

Everyone bewildered, but nodded in disagreement.

In small apartment on Strawberry Street, in the tub which stored a wooden bathroom exactly, a certain mage sank her sore body in her bubbly bath. She felt her soreness, her tiredness because of her two missions. She rubbed her wounds on her left arm, it was not bleeding anymore, only a little sore and scare left on her arm, "I hope this won't leave permanent scars, Rogue ointment's really good..." she grinned, remembered how kind the Shadow Slayer offered it to her in that dark morning, "he's a good man..." without her realized it, she was smiling. Lucy was too tired, so she overslept in her nice bath tub. Knowing that, her loyal Spirit popped out from Spirit Realm and lift her from the water and changed her into PJs. ** (A/N: Don't freak out, she was Virgo, not perverted Loke.)**

Yawn, in Lissana born day, Lucy woke up and felt sun ray stroke her face mercilessly. She knew, it was eight on morning, and she knew it was too late to take her daily exercise. "Damn, why Loke didn't wake me up?"

"Because you looked so tired, Princess," a sweet voice answered her question, "I think you overworked your body again, Lucy," then he sat beside his master, "A day off is good for you, to keep your beauty on."

Actually, before Lucy heard his flirt, Lucy felt so happy because his care, but she realized it, "just usual flirt, Loke?"

He smiled sweetly, "but my love doesn't usual, Princess, it's stronger than yesterday..." he winked her, and made Lucy shivered.

"Urgh, just stop it..." she stood up and stretched her muscle, and then she saw that her wound has gone, without scar! Her shine a little tanned skin had returned, "Wow, I should ask Rogue how to make that ointment..." she grinned, but the Lion did not like it, because he knew that he got new rival for Lucy's love. He was happy because his biggest rival had disappeared, that Natsu, but he did not expected that he would get new rival so soon.

The lion spirit saw her master walked to bathroom and grabbed her clothes before got into the bathroom. Ten minutes later she walked out wore a tight hot pants and white baggy white t-shirt that left her right shoulder uncovered, showed red string of her bikini which hid behind that baggy t-shirt. That t-shirt maybe three size bigger than her size and put a long chain with the pendant which was a black flat stone in ring shape with smaller circle inside it and stars in seven angles in glowing red laid inside the circles hung on her abdomen. She slipped in her edge big t-shirts into her pants and then tied her golden hair into twin lower pony tail. Without forgetting, she took her keys and fleuve d'etoile on her hips. She walked to the door, meanwhile Loke saw her in amazement. He knew that her master was more boyish that day, but whatever she wore, she was always beautiful. She walked to door and put a pair of twelve centimetres of cobalt high heel.

"Hey Loke, do you wanna come or back to your world?" she asked him and cut his entrance line.

"I'll come with you, Honey..."

"Stop calling me that..."

"Okay, my Love..."

"Huh, you're so annoying..."

"Because you know I love you..." He smiled and followed his master to the Fairy Tail guild.

"Good morning everyoneeeeee!" she shouted happily entering the guild with Loke tailed her behind.

"Wow, it's so early for you, Lu-chan..." from the corner the bluenette greeted her.

"What's that mean, Levy-chan?"

"Usually you show up over than eleven..."

"Mmmm, maybe because today's Lissana special day!" then she run and grabbed her shoulder, "right, Lissana?"

Lissana yanked in shock, but smiled.

"Happy birthday Lissana!" she hugged her tightly.

"Thanks Lucy," she hugged her back with her free hand, which her other hand brought food orders, "will you come to party, tonight?"

Then she pulled off her hug, "OF COURSE LISSANA!" then she grabbed her luggage, "you shouldn't work today, lemme work..."

"But, it's okay Lucy..."

Then Lucy glared Lissana with just-do-it-and-I-did-not-accept-NO, Lissana shivered, everyone who saw her shivered. Everybody knew that Lucy could be as scary as Erza.

"Then just sit, 'kay?" Lucy then smiled beautifully, she was really like Mira now, changed her mood easily, "Loke, stop flirting and help me now!" she shouted to the Lion who flirts with Fairy Tail's guest.

"Copy that, my Looooooveeeee~"

Before she served the orders, she grabbed Croissant Sparks and a glass of milk that given by Kinana for her breakfast. Mira was in the kitchen preparing for the party. She ate the bread in three bits and drank a big glass in five gulps, Kinana who saw it just sweat dropped. After finished her breakfast, she began to work. Master Makarov and Master Mavis who saw it from the second just smiled because of the blonde antics.

"We have another Erza and Mira, First..."

"Yup, I'm happy if everyone's happy."

Lucy walked and asked everyone orders. But she left Sting and asked Rogue instead, Frosch and Lector order. Then she flew away, left Sting in dumbness.

"Hey Blondie! Take my order!" he commanded.

But Lucy did not turned her back, moreover answered his question. She just walked awaaaayyy, left the Mighty Cocky Sting in dumbness, in that time; Erza walked in to the guild and saw Sting grabbed Lucy shoulder. She was shocked about what happened next.

**BUARGGGH**

Everyone jaw dropped saw the blonde celestial mage, the defenceless and vulnerable Lucy grabbed Sting's left arm and let her shoulder became cushion to slam him to kiss the floor. He was thrown to the floor by Lucy, pinned down. He shocked. He knew that Lucy was cunning, used poison, but she SLAMMED him down to the floor?! He bewildered, the First and Third Master bewildered, everyone bewildered, except for Erza, she nodded in approvingly.

That time, Lucy pinned him down, her right knee pushed down his back, and meanwhile her left harm locking his left shoulder and her right hand pushed his arm onwards. She smiled, "What's your order, **Blondie-sama**?" her tone sharpened in blondie-sama, mockingly.

His vein popped up and Sting wanted to stand up, but he barely could move. He realized that Lucy had not fought him seriously in Library. He smirked, "it's interesting..." He ignited his dragon force and stood up, made Lucy flipped back, "I never knew that you really interesting, Blondie..." Sting grabbed a table where Cana's bottle on it.

"Hey, my booze!" she put down her barrel and run, caught her bottles. But one of five bottles missed, and broke on the floor, "My lovely booze..." she cried comically. Then she took her card to assault the blonde dragon slayer, but limped and attacked Gray who was talking with his lover, Juvia yanked because her Gray collapsed and turned into devil mode and attacked Cana, but Cana limped again, alas her attack stroke the Thunder God Tribe who just came in...

"Juvia is so sorry..." she cried and flood the floor. Evergreen who was angry, because she had dressed properly for her date with Elfman, grabbed Bixlow and Fried to avenge the water mage.

Meanwhile in Lucy side, table which threw away by Sting was dodged successfully and made the Iron Dragon Slayer got hit on his head. Levy who saw it screamed, she saw her lover choked in his booze because of hit by table. Gajeel glared, and stepped into the brawls, but was blocked by Rogue, "Fight me, Gajeel." He provoked him.

"Sure, I'll beat ya in pulp then the blonde guy." He smirked and made smiled in delight.

Now, we really turned to Lucy. Lucy run from the wrath of White Dragon Slayer. Her hand flipped upside-down, hoping that she could fly by doing that.

"BLOOOONNNDDDDIIIIIEEEEE!" he stretched his foot to kicked her, but sadly, he kicked the Mighty Titania, he missed because Lucy suddenly pulled Erza and hid behind her. Erza glared Sting and they began their brawl. Sting gulped, knowing that he could not run his battle with Titania.

In other hand, Lucy was smirking, no smiling. She was happy because she knew that her guild mates had accepted the newest member. She saw Lector supported Sting with his jargon, meanwhile the pink-frog exceed flapped wings and departed in Lucy hug.

"Is it okay to let them fight, Fairy–san?" Frosch asked worriedly.

"They'll..." then BAK, a mug landed on her forehead. She remembered when Mira got it in Lucy first day in Fairy Tail, "... okay, Fro, that's welcome party for you" she smiled gently.

"But your forehead is bleeding, Fairy-san..."

Without faded smile she answered back, "Don't worry, Fro, I'll be okay..."

Saw their child in brawl, his master could not do anything, mmm, but actually did not want to do anything. That brawl was started by Lucy, and Master Makarov knew her, that she was not a brawler type. She had her reason to do that, and saw the duo dragon slayer in the midst of battle, he understand, she wanted everyone welcomed them and destroyed the wall which laid between them and duo dragon slayer. He smiled, and First smiled approvingly.

Lucy and Frosch in her arms were enjoying the sight of fighting. She did not realize that her best friend had stood beside her for over than five minutes, meanwhile his blue feline straightly flew to the white exceed. She realized him when he rounded his arm on her shoulder, Lucy shocked, and turned her head, faced Natsu.

She smiled, "Hey, Natsu, good morning..."

"Good morning, Natsu-san..."

Natsu glared Frosch, Lucy saw it, "mmm, how's your sleep?"

Lucy had not got his answer, and she really annoyed to be ignored. Then Lucy blowed Natsu's face, Natsu's hair was swayed away because of fresh air which blown by Lucy stroke his bang. He blushed, and entangled his arm from her shoulder.

"What did you say, Luce?"

Lucy blinked, and sighed, "Nah, forget it." Lucy examined Natsu, she hoped Natsu would be back to his old self, who would jump into brawls without second thought, "Why don't you joint them, Natsu?"

Natsu blinked, "Don't you hate brawl? I... in brawl?"

Lucy gave him her warm smile, nodded, and Natsu was enchanted by her magic, "No, I like when you're smilling, Natsu. And when you're brawling with them, you're... smiling..." she walked behind Natsu and pushed him, "go on... Win that..."

Natsu nodded and grinned, his old goofy grin and gave her his military salute, "Aye!"

Lucy saw that goofy grin, his old grin. He stretched his lips fully to the edge, showed up his sharp canines, closed eye, and happiness... She missed it so much, her eyes were teary in happiness, but she did not let her eyes to release the tears who asked for their freedom.

The part in the night was merry, everyone in glittery happiness. Everyone smiled, laughed, drunken; even the duo dragon slayers had collapsed on the floor after battle with Gildarts's daughter. Meanwhile, a pair of mage was snuck out from the party, towards the yard near hut where Happy was hutched, and stealthy was stalked by the Celestial Mage. Her plan was going on, she saw that, when Natsu ate, laughed, and finally proposed to Lissana, kneeling with fireworks as their background. A red apple blush painted on the take-over beauty face. Lucy hypothesis that Lissana was really fell in love with the baka pink was proven by her agreement to be Natsu's girlfriend and hot kiss by both of them. Lucy saw the take over mage pull him into her embrace and Natsu began to rub his sexy lips on hers. He devoured her lips in seconds, really passionate kiss. Lucy could not hold it anymore, she was not really crazy to let her heart scattered into pieces, and then she chose to run away from that spot, moreover her duty had been over.

In her little fled, she really wanted to cry, but she remembered her promised to not cry. She shook her head, searched any sign of human being, but she found none. She sat on the cold ground and began sobbing, "Congrats Lucy, you really break your hearts…" She lifted down her head and buried her face into her tiny palms. Five minutes passed, ten minutes, then an hour… had been passed. She began felt tired for crying and when she lifted her head, she saw a big palm offer a help for her to stand up…

"Sting…"

* * *

The next morning was not going well for gloomy blonde celestial mage. She was really lazy to go guild, she did not want to meet the dragon slayer, and she did not want to remember last night, when the fire mage devoured the take-over mage's lips hungrily. She sat on the edge her bed and saw Sting stood in front of her offering a glass of cold water.

Without a word, she grabbed the water, she drunk all and let a relief sigh exhaled from her trembling lips, felt a little better after long time did not cry.

"Thanks Sting," she smiled, "so, what can I do to pay your kindness?" she remembered her promised last night that she would give him anything to keep secret when she was crying, if he kept it secret and told none.

"Anything?" then he sat beside her. He got a nod from the blonde girl, and made him smirk, "I wanted you to fight me."

Lucy blinked.

* * *

**SLAP**

"Don't play dumb with me, Lu-chan!" Lucy never saw Levy in that angst till her slapped Lucy. Lucy was really shocked, "I've heard anything about Natsu's confession last night from Lissana! I know you really love him, but…. What are you planning? You just give up on him, even you don't give your best effort, I know that you aren't a coward…" then Levy shook her best friend, "just tell me, what happen to you?"

Lucy then put Levy hand down, and smiled, "I plan nothing, Levy-chan, and that's my way in loving him,"

"But,"

"No more buts, Levy-chan, please…" with that sort spoken, Lucy left Levy in library, but before she reached the exit, Levy touched her shoulder.

"Just promise, me, do nothing stupid anymore!" Levy commanded.

Levy got no answer from the blonde, only a faint smile when she continued to walk away. When she reached the library door, she frowned, her gaze was in concerned, and mumbled to her self, "Time to get real happiness, just wait a little longer, Natsu…"

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Natsu : **(Blush)

**Kuro** : "I dunno that you're a player, Salamander… A natural player…."

**Natsu** : "Player? What game?"

**Kuro** : (Sweat dropped) "I don't know how can you still alive till today, with your denseness."

**Gray** : "Don't blame him, Kuro. His heat's melted down his brain!" (Smirk evilly)

**Natsu** : "What do you say, Ice-Brain?"

**Gray** : "Are you deaf, flame head? Your brain's melted down!"

**Erza** : "Are you fighting?"

**Natsu and Gray** : "No, Ma'am! We're best friend!"

**Erza** : "Good, Kuro doesn't have Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima-sama does. If Kuro has FT, punch me please!"

**Kuro** : "No… No need Erza-san"

**Natsu** : (Smirks) "Erza huh?" (planning something…) "Yo, Reader, if you have any idea to make Kuro suffer, please tell me in Review! And Kuro said accepts critics and idea. See ya!"

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


	7. Black Flames

Chapter 7 ~ Black Flames

**:::::::::::::::::**

**Previously on NDP **

"Just promise me, do nothing stupid anymore!" Levy commanded.

Levy got no answer from the blonde, only a faint smile when she continued to walk away. When she reached the library door, she frowned, her gaze was in concerned, and mumbled to her self, "Time to get real happiness, just wait a little longer, Natsu…"

**:::::::::::::::::**

A rowdy guild stood in its usual uproar. Everyday were party for the Fairy Tail mages. Two day before was party for Lissana's birthday. A day before was celebration for Natsu and Lissana 's relationship. But that day would not be the same day party, because the unusual commotion battle would be held that noon. Yes, a battle between Sting Eucliffe, the White Dragon Slayer VS Lucy Heartphilia, the Celestial Mage. Everyone surrounded the two in the circle, not only for the mage, but also for the non mage. Everyone was really worried, and Cana did not make any gambling for the battle! She was really worried for her friend, who had helped her gathered her courage to tell her father about her daughter-father relationship.

There were loud murmurs between the spectators. Almost of them called that day was Lucy's suicide day, tragic. How they could expect Lucy's will for suicide, because they knew how powerful the blonde dragon, although he was beaten by Natsu before. But it was an old story, two years ago, before Natsu had lost his power. And they knew that Sting's power had grown up, not the old Sting. And that Sting would fight the Blonde Celestial Mage.

"Luce, stop this nonsense now!" Natsu ordered and growled toward Lucy, "Why d'ya want to fight him so badly?!" Natsu shouted from the circle, outside the battle field meanwhile Lissana, her girlfriend tried to stop the struggling dragon slayer for his invasion towards the battle.

"Natsu…" Lissana groped his muscular arms tightly and was helped by Gray, her big blue eyes was so… sad.

"Stop it, Flame-Head! That's Lucy's decision, we can't stop it! "

Natsu turned his head towards the old master and the ghost master, "Gramps, Master, please stop Lucy!"

Master Mavis looked so concerned, but she remained silent while the third Master was shaking his head, "We can't boy, because it's our rules that we won't stop fighting that has been agreed by the both side…"

"BUT HE'LL HURT LUCYYYY!"

**THWACK**

A big hit landed on the pink hair. "What's that for Erza?!" He shouted. NATSU SHOUTED TO THE MIGHTY ERZA! He'll die for shouting to her…

"Just watch..." A simple answer came from the redhead. Her orbs were full with anxiety and afraid. She did not want her best friend who had considered as her little sister, "…and pray she'll be okay."

Gray was really shocked because Natsu did not get any punishment after talk back to Erza. But he shook that thought off. He really worried for Lucy. And that seemed the blue haired mage understood her boyfriend. "Lucy'll fine, Gray… She's a strong one… who had banished Acnologia."

Everyone who heard the water mage flinched, and that included Natsu. They agreed in silent. They knew that she was strong, but IT WAS LUCY! Their little sister! EVERYONE LITTLE SISTER! A little sister who was always got their protection.

"Lu-chan…" a pair of teary eyes was full of anxiety, "why you do something stupid again?" Gajeel did not know what he should do. He wanted to calm down his mate but he was really anxious for the bunny-girl, honestly. He could hug the tiny blunette with his strong arms protectively.

"I'm really glad that you really fulfil your promise, Blondie!" Sting smirked and that made everyone attention back to the duellist.

A huuugeee vein popped on the blonde Celestial Mage head, " . .BLONDIE! You're BLONDE TOO! BAKA BEE! I dunno why you always speak, no more precisely whining call me 'Blondie'! Stinging like bee! You're really noisy! Are you really blind and can't see that your hair's blond, too? I real…"

Sting felt irritated, that was painted on his face. But for anybody who could read his mind, he was really enjoy his amusement who stood in front of him in dark brown combat boots, a pair of sky blue jeans which reach mid her slender legs with blue tank top covered her torso and her silk blond hair was tied up in high pony tail. And for that **anybody** who aware about Sting's mind were Rogue and their exceeds partner.

In the middle Lucy's speech, Sting cut her, "Let's make a bet!"

Lucy stopped her talk, everyone switch for curiosity was turned on, "What bet?"

"If you win, I'll stop call you B-L-O-N-D-I-E…" Sting spelled her name and that made Lucy really annoyed.

"FINE!"

"But If I win…" he walked toward Lucy, and leaned his good built body towards Lucy and made her little blush.

"Wh… whaat?" she stepped back.

His next movement made every one shocked! Sting lift Lucy's chin up, and that made everyone growled, "You'll be my girlfriend, Blondie…" he seduced Lucy with his sexy voice.

Lucy shocked, everyone shocked, Masters shocked, and for Natsu, his ignited fire on his body. But that was not his old fire, it was still red but darker. That fire was maroon. And that sudden ignition made Lissana and Gray flinched because their hands were licked by that scary fire.

"STOP JOKING AROUND, YOU BASTARD!" Natsu walked in the circle and stood between Sting and Lucy, "Lucy won't be your girl!"

"Heh, Natsu-san, don't interfere our business, **please**." Although Sting said **please**, but Natsu could not miss the mocking tone in his demand.

"Natsu, stop it now," Natsu turned his head to the source of the sweet voice, "It's okay. I'll beat him!" Her hand pumped into the air while everyone were shocking because of her confidence, except for Erza who nodding proudly.

"But Luce…" he walked toward Lucy and lit off his flame.

"I'll appreciate, really appreciate if you pray for my luck and cheer me from the side, Natsu." Lucy gave Natsu her brightest sunny smile, "Trust me, I'll be okay…" then she pushed Natsu aside Lissana and walked back to the middle circle.

"Well blondie, it's thirteen sharp. Let's begin our fight."

Master Makarov opened the battle. The first who launched fist was Sting. He run really fast toward Lucy, everyone gasped, did not want to see the beautiful face was hurt by the monster.

But they were really shocked, their prediction was wrong. Lucy grabbed Sting's hand and stirred him onto ground, just like how they met in library. And that made Natsu smiled.

"You never learn, **Blondie-sama**!"

Sting growled and stood up, "Don't be cocky, Blondie. Just regard as my present to remind your body about me…"

Heard Sting answer, Natsu growled and felt irritated. Lissana who saw it, frowned.

That was Lucy's turn, she opened the gate of Lion and the Goat. Both of them fought well for their beloved master. Meanwhile she opened Virgo's gate and whispered toward the maid about something and suddenly popped out, err dive into the ground. Lucy drew her twin swords that rested horizontally on her curvy waist (**A/N: Just imagine where Chifon, the second Captain in Bleach. But in Lucy style the swords edge were on her both of side. And I don't own Bleach!**)

"VIRGO, NOW!" suddenly a pair of chain from ground grabbed his feet and that made an opening for Loke and Capricorn to punch and kick him. That sudden coordination made Sting dragged to the ground and buried him in. Lucy walked to Sting and leaned her swords on his neck, kept his neck between her swords, that made his neck as paper which would be cut by scissor. "Are you surrender, Blondie-sama?"

EVERYONE REALLY SHOCKED NOW! That day was full with surprises.

But that time, Sting smirked, and laughed, really hard laugh. Every one felt really anxious. Sting shot his beam toward Loke and Capricorn, that sudden attack sent them back to their realm. And with strong pull from his strong hand he drew Virgo from the ground and gave same treatment as previous spirits.

Lucy was shocked because Sting suddenly hovered her tiny body on the ground. His death grip locked her hand meanwhile her feet were locked by his feet. And his free hand groped her chin towards his lips. IT WAS KISS! **A FORCEFUL KISS!**

The girl blushed madly because of her public hot kiss, and the male mages gave sting their death glare. Meanwhile, Lucy was struggling for not letting the dragon slayer tongue entered her mouth. But suddenly, a weight that laid on her disappeared. She saw a dragon slayer who engulfed in black flame kicked out the weight on her body. It was Natsu. A dark growl escaped from his throat. He really produce fire, huge fire ball circled his body, as he never lost his magic. But that fire was really different from his old fire, beside its colour. And Lucy could sense the difference, Natsu's flame that time felt really… sinister.

With poisonous voice, he growled to Sting, "What did ya do to, my Luce?"

'Crap!' Lucy said in her mind, 'my Luce? Does he forget that his girlfriend's here!' And Lucy blushed, 'but that **my Luce** thing… Crap! My cheeks felt so warm…' And then Lucy back to focus to Natsu, "It's not his usual flame, it's not warm…" she murmured.

Lucy saw Natsu ran towards Sting and the battle cried between the two men. Lucy frowned, she felt a strong menacing aura from Natsu. "He must be stopped!" she swung her attention to Master Makarov, "Stop them, please Master!"

Master only stiffed. His body become as hard as rock.

"MASTER" Lucy yelled.

"I think it's a good training for his flame, Lucy." Master Mavis answered for him.

"But… ah!" she felt frustrated and walked back into the center.

Lucy returned her gaze to the two young men, "STOP IT YOU TWO! STOP IT NATSU! IT'S MY BATTLE!"

But it seemed Natsu did not hear, nor Sting.

"Erza, please help me to stop them…" now it was Erza turn to be asked.

"I can't Lucy. Master Mavis's right, it can be good exercise for him," then she took a deep sigh, "but I don't like this feeling, Natsu's fire…"

Lucy asked everyone help for stopping them, but none seem to realize Lucy anxiety. She was afraid for Natsu black flame, it seemed that flame was evil. And Lucy did not want Natsu became evil.

"Survey the heaven, and open them wide… Through the shining of all the stars of heaven, make thyself known onto me… O Tetrabiblos… I am the one with dominion over the stars… Release thy aspect, a malevolent gate… O eighty-eighty signs… Shine… **URANO METRIA**!"

Glimmering star showered the two young men and made their battle stopped as both of them collapsed. Lucy breathed breathlessly, but she could manage her feet to stand up. But that force did not strong enough for stop two young men from his fight. She saw Natsu stood, still in his black flame, but that felt more menacing and Lucy spine shivered. Then Sting caught his step as he stood up. She had no other choice. She took her hidden weapon, the needle. She threw it to Natsu, but it seemed his flame melted her needle in instant.

"Natsu, stop it!" she asked him, but he walked toward Sting and gave him an upper cut instead, "NATSU" and she shifted her shout to Sting, "Sting, STOP IT NOW!"

She took a huge gulp. She walked towards Natsu. She had plan on her mind, a crazy plan. Everyone around Lucy were crazy. No one heard her beg to stop him, whether they did not know, that was not Natsu's usual fire. But they expected that black flame was a starting point to take his power back. But Lucy knew, not precisely her instinct told her that black flame was not a good one. She gulped again, she thought that maybe she would regret her plan, but she had been vowed that she would do anything for Natsu's happiness, and that time she did not see his happiness in his needle onyx eyes. Yeah, his sexy onyx orbs had turned into slit as thin as needle.

Lucy covered the needle with her palm, and made Natsu's movement stopped by her Fleuve d'Etoile. And she grabbed his hand which covered with black flame using her bare hand. Everyone shouted her name, ordered her to release his hand. Her face was grimacing, pain was painted on her beautiful face. It seemed that Natsu aware about Lucy present, and his black fire dimmed down. Lucy took that opportunity to prick his hand with needle.

Natsu's eyes turned back into his usual orbs and conscious that he had been hurt his partner. "Luce… I'm…" but his word was stopped after his body became numb, his eyes full with paralyzed and he collapsed. Everyone ran to Natsu and Lucy. Wendy came to Lucy, wanted to heal her first, and then took care of Natsu.

The young healer really shocked about Lucy'c condition, her hand was burned badly but actually the case was Lucy did not grabbed Natsu's hand more than one minute. Scary black fire.

"Lucy, are you okay?" it was Sting's voice. Wendy glared him after she remembered what reatment he gave remembered he gave his treatment toward Lucy before.

But it looked like hatred did not cover the Celestial mage. "…am okay…"she smiled weakly.

And a sword pointed to Sting, "Stay back!"

He glared the Mighty Titania, "Why I should stay back from the one I love!" he yelled to Erza.

Everyone shocked, Erza blushed madly for his public confession, but not for the demon-takeover mage. She was squealing in happiness for probability of new pairing.

Sting was aware after his sudden outburst, felt his face warmer and his face colour became redder than Erza's hair. Knowing this, Mira said, "I think it's better if everyone come inside, meanwhile we're waiting for the heroine's answer." She winked with her motherly smile plastered on her lips to Lucy who still shocked after Sting sudden confession.

Natsu was sent into infirmary with Wendy who observed him. Lissana sat on a chair beside the bed, holding Natsu's hand while her other hand stroking his pink locks.

"Don't worry, Lissana-san. Natsu-san will be okay. He just falls unconscious because of Lucy-san's sleeping drug…" the little healer tried to calm down the animal-take-over mage, but she did not see a satisfaction in Lissana's orbs, "… please don't blame Lucy-san, Lissana-san. Lucy-san put Natsu-san into sleep so Natsu-san didn't go into rampage, I suppose…"

Lissana put a weak smile on her pink lips and shook her head, "It's okay, Wendy. I just feel a little upset for my self," she sighed and put her gaze to the ceiling from Natsu's face, "that should be me who stop Natsu, because he's my boyfriend… That should be me who protect my Natsu… I'm so weak…"

Wendy grabbed Lissana shoulder, tried to calm her more, "You aren't weak, Lissana-san. If I put a word, Lucy-san was neck of… ummm maybe I should use word crazy to stop Natsu-san with her bare hand, Lissana-san…"

The room was silent. Lissana dazed of after heard Wendy statement, rude statement, really not Wendy style while Wendy blushing. Finally the two were outburst into laugh.

"Ehem…" a cleared throat was heard from infirmary's door, and made Lissana and Wendy's head towards it. Over there stood four figures, they were Erza, Gray, Happy, and Lucy.

"Lucy-san…" Wendy's eyes blinked in horror, "I… I…"

Anger painted on Lucy's caramel eyes. She walked toward Wendy, lowered her gaze while squatting down so their eyes were in the same level.

"I'M SORRY LUCY-SAAAAANNNNNN"

A light chuckle escaped from Lucy throat, and Wendy felt a hand ruffled her blue hair, "It's okay Wendy…"

Wendy opened her eyelids. "Aren't you angry, Lucy-san?"

Lucy stood up and put her smile on her lips, "I won't angry if someone tells the truth about me, Wendy…" Her answer made a big question mark on Wendy brain, "by the way, where's Charle?"

"Oh, Charle goes to forest to pick up Porlyusica-san, how's your wound, Lucy-san?"

"Thanks for your magnificent magic, Wendy! It's a lot better!"

"But I think it's more because of Rogue-san ointment…" and Wendy felt into depression world.

"Ha…Ha… silly you… If you weren't there and healed my wound first, I think I can't put Rogue's ointment on my skin, because you know it'll be really hard enough to put ointment onto melting skin…" Lucy tried to drag Wendy out from her world, and that effort succeeded because Wendy's eyes were in glee.

"How's flame-brain?" then Gray asked Wendy.

"He's sleeping, but in other hand, he's okay." But it was Lissana who answered him.

"But it seems weird…" Lucy interjected the sudden silent after Lissana's info, "He's sleep more than six hours. My sleeping poison only work for four hours," she put her hand on her chin, "I'm sure I only put sleeping poison, not the numb poison…"

Erza glared to Lucy, "What's that **poison thing** Lucy?"

"Eeekkk…" Lucy felt deadly glare from Titania. She gulped and scratched her cheek, "Ummm, you see Erza, when I got my solo mission…" she gulped again, she was really terrified because of Erza deadly glare but she should answer erza's question as soon as possible so she was not going to get Erza's 'punishment', "…sometime there's any bad guy who attacked me, so I use poison to rid of them…" she smiled sheepishly. She talked it not entirely lie, because she really used poison to get rid of the black mage and bandit, but she decided to censored black mage and bandit part using bad person.

"Hummm," Erza was humming and thinking, "I think it's better for you end your solo mission and go with me instead, Lucy." Erza ordered.

'Oh no,' Lucy scolded her self from her mind, 'if I don't get my solo mission I can't investigate about Natsu's power….' Then she said, "Thanks Erza, I really appreciate it, but I don't wanna slower your path… I'm okay with my self…"

Erza put her pace closer to Lucy, "Why do you insist to get job alone, Lucy? It's really unlike you. Are you keeping secret?" Erza eyes began to investigated her regarding little Lucy, tried to find any speck of lie.

Lucy had accustomed to lie about her secret, so it was no problem for her to not telling her plan towards Erza, "No secret, Erza. I just wanna train my self to be stronger, and I don't wanna depend to anyone else," she walked toward the laying Natsu, "… because I know, we won't be together forever…"

Lucy waited for Erza outburst, but she felt her wrist cold because it was Gray who pulled her wrist instead, "Snap it out, Lucy! We'll together forever, Fairy Tail one forever. Stop that your wild imagination!"

"I…"

"I hate your stinky human! Always fight one another!" Porlyusica who just entered the room, cut down their mini-melo-dramatic while Master Makarov and Master Mavis were tailing her from behind, "Let me examine fire-boy first, you all get out of here!"

A half hour later Porlyusica went out of the infirmary and walked toward Master's office. Team Natsu plus Wendy, and Charle followed the three elder, meanwhile Lissana accompanied her beloved boyfriend in his slumber. Lucy walked last into the office and when she had passed the door, she closed it.

"So, Porlyusica, can you tell us how Natsu is?" the read head knight asked the pink head healer.

"Human never learns to be patient!" she sat on a wooden chair, "well after I examined him, he just sleeping, and nothing serious for him now."

"But what's about flame-brain's black flame? It's really creep me out! And that flame can melt Lucy skin as her skin was cheese!"

Porlyusica glared Gray because his rudeness interjected her explanation, made Gray shrank! "his flames related with his emotion, when he determinates his power grows to protect his beloved, but when his emotion in dark state," Porlyusica saw confusion in Fairy Tail mage, "I mean negative emotion, such as envy, jealousy and other, his emotion influences his flames, moreover after that incident when fire boy lost his power…"

Everyone were going more in confusion, except for the old and young healer, and two masters, "… is it alright to tell them?" she asked the Fairy Tail's sixth master and she got a light nod from him, "…me and Wendy have deduction that his power, precisely his positive power has gone and remain in negative state. So that makes excuse he can't use power when he's sober, with positive intention. But when he willingly uses his power with negative intention, for an extreme example, aiming to kill some one, his power will grow exponentially and his fire becomes darker than usual, even black."

"I think it's fine. If negative intention's his restriction, I think we just need Natsu to control his flames so he won't hurt his nakama. And the end, he'll be strong as before."

"Is it lie, right?" everyone gaze turned into Lucy, "… maybe you're right, he'll be powerful like before, but didn't you feel how eerie his black flames?" Lucy asked them in disbelieve, "maybe I'm egoist, but I prefer warm-Natsu than hostile-Natsu!"

"It's not your decision, Lucy!" it was Happy who shouted to Lucy, "you never know how desperate Natsu to gain his power back! How hard he must train! Eat disgusting medicine! Lack of sleep! You never see him! You're always busy with your solo mission! Busy thinking for your rent!" tears began poured on his fur, "… nevertheless, Natsu always think about you, when he's training in mountain with gramps, no day he spent without asked your whereabouts…" he began sobbed heavily, "I'm really upset to you, Lucy…"

Lucy stunned, she could not move. She felt as numb as Gray ice had frozen her entire body till the cell level in her body. She really wanted to shout that she always went mission alone to collect information about how to return Natsu's power, although she had to crave into cemetery, slipped into thieves cave, deceived bandits, and almost killed after fought against black mages. But she chose to remain silent. She did not want to uproar her effort which had zero result.

"Well, I'll take my leave first." Finally Lucy decided to leave master's room.

"Lucy-san…"

"Lucy…"

"I think we must decide Natsu's destiny first, then you may leave," Master Makarov ordered Lucy. That was really unusual to hear him spoke strictly towards Lucy.

"I'm sure it's been decided, Master. Because I can see all of you agree with Titania," Erza eyes bulged bigger, she was sure that Lucy never used her title-Titania-when Lucy talked to her. To be honest, Erza felt a little disappointed toward this kind of Lucy self.

Then she continued her path to the exit, she felt ice froze her feet from the further path. It did not stop her, because she eagerly wanted to cry loud, but her pride and her vow did not let her cry inside that room. So she put her celestial magic into her palm and punched the freezing ice on the floor. The ice was cracked and her feet released from Gray traps.

"Lucy!" Gray's call was stopped by master Makarov.

"Let her be…" master Makarov ordered Gray.

A suspicious urge grew inside Wendy brain. She was sure that she saw very faint golden gleam that covered Lucy's palm when Lucy punched Gray ice. The golden gleam was really thin, its shaped was a single layer, but she could powerful strain from the golden layer. Wendy frowned, asking her self whether the other sensed that golden layer or not.

After the blonde figure disappeared from the door, master Makarov continued their little meeting, "we can put aside Lucy problem first," and everyone in that room paid their attention back toward little old man, "say Porlyusica, is it possible to return Natsu power with Erza's method? Let him uses his black fire?"

After a couple seconds thinking, she answered, "Technically it's possible. But after heard the blonde girl, I have a little hesitate that dragon boy will lose his personality."

Everyone was silent.

"If he's accustomed with his negative feeling, I afraid he'll dragged into madness and becomes villain…"

"So, I agree with Lucy-san…" little Wendy spoke her mind, "I don't wanna look bad-Natsu-san…" her eyes began to shady because of her tears, "I'll work harder so … I… I… can bring back her power…" Wendy tried to speak in her middle crying.

Wendy felt a light pat on her head, it was Porlyusica's hand.

Erza kept her mouth shut, she really wanted to Natsu's power back. But honestly, if Porlyusica prediction was right, bringing back his power through his black flame that would make Natsu became bad person… "Say Happy," Erza asked Happy's attention, "as Natsu's foster kid, what do you want to do? Are you okay with my method? Make Natsu accustomed with his black flames and train his emotion so he can use his fire magic without losing himself into madness."

Happy remained silent, he confused. After hearing Wendy's explanation, a little part of his heart afraid he would lose his nice and warm father and friend.

"I dunno…" Happy answered with two little words.

"Don't put it on Happy, Erza." Master said to Erza.

"What if we ask Natsu instead? It's his life so I think it's wiser if we give it into him?" Master Mavis was grinning while offering her resolution.

"But if we see Natsu's personality," then it was Gray's turn to speak, "flame-brain will take this opportunity. And if he does, that means there was one thing we must control his temper, whereas we know how short tempered he is…"

Everyone sighed in defeat.

"Everyone… please give me and Porlyusica chance anymore… I'll do my best." Wendy pleaded after raising her face from Porlyusica hug.

"We didn't mean to underestimate you, Wendy…" Erza spoke softly.

"But all of you said as if she's incompetence to bring Natsu's power back! Hmph!" Charle crossed her white paws on her chest.

"Charle…" the blue feline called the white ones, "we didn't mean…"

"We'll talk about it later. It's better for you go home first and think the best for Natsu. Dismissed!" Master Makarov decided to put into end their little bicker and ordered his children to go back their own home.

On the mid of sole alley, the blonde celestial mage was gazing the full moon who stood gracefully in the middle of darkness of night. There was not any star brave enough to show up itself. Lucy kept walking while her mind thinking about recent incident in Fairy Tail's master office. She knew she was really egoist, but if the choice is Natsu became strong because of his black flames, she would stand in the front line to oppose it. She preferred to give her life than looked Natsu as villain.

Her running mind was stopped by a figure who leaned on a big tree. That silhouette was indicated if he was man. And after walk closer, she saw…

"What do you want, Sting?"

He smirked and walked to Lucy, "I want to get your answer, Lucy."

Lucy felt very awkward hearing him calling her with her true name, so she decided to play dumb for his question, "What answer?"

He scratched his blond hair, while his cheek was decorated with a faint tint of pink, "Don't play dumb!"

"Humm, I'll answer if you can beat me first~" Simply she answered his question with her sweet playing tone in her voice. Her lips were smiling but her eyebrows were furrowing and her eyes saw her prey sharply, "I haven't lost in our fight."

Sting smirked. He really liked high-spirited person, and that was the reason he fell in love with Lucy when he fought her in Sabertooth Library, "As you wish, Blondie..."

Lucy clenched her tiny fist and golden light began engulfed her fist. Wind around her swung rapidly and made leaves dance wildly. Her brown orbs were glowing in golden light. Sting who saw her from ten feet forward was enchanted by a beauty blonde who bathed in the golden light. He realized that Lucy was held back her power in that noon, because that time Sting really felt strong magic force from his opponent and he saw strong determination was nailed in the brown-golden orbs.

"Don't hold back this time, Blondie…" Sting smirked.

"Thanks no one around, Blondie-sama, so I can fulfil your wish…" Lucy returned Sting's smirk.

And battle cried between them with a yellowish rounded moon as their witness…

**スズク**

**「**** SUZUKU****」**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Kuro: **"I'm really sorry for my very late update… Cuz you know, there're a lot of task from my lecturers… Haha, I'm really glad I'm still survived from them… By the way, thanks a lot for you who have follow, favourite, and review this story. This really make me happy, but I'm little sad too. After knowing over two thousand who has read this story, I just got 13 reviews, 10 favourites, and 26 following NDP… I wanna cryyyyyy **D,,X **"

**Frosch:** "There, there, Kuro-san… It's okay… You should be happy cause there're people who give their support, they reviewed you story, Kuro-san…

**GoldenRoseTanya**-san (**Kuro: **"I hope you like this one…")

**Hinagiku Zeelmart**-san (**Kuro: "**Here I bring new chapter for you… I hope you enjoy this…")

**PoeticNonsenseNinjaStyle**-san (**Kuro: "**Thank youuuuu….")

**fairytaillover**-san (**Kuro: **"Hehe, I'm learning how to make cliffy story… hehe. And I give some Sticy here, I hope you like it")

**Suilen**-san (**Kuro: **"Sankyu, I really appreciate it, Suilen-san! I hope you like this one.")

**SnowRose125**-san (**Kuro**: "If about Natsu, he can't attend this corner this time, because he's sleeping now under Lucy poison… If you wanna visit him, he's in Fairy Tail infirmary… Hehe. I'm so sorry again for my late updating.")."

**Frosch**: "And there thanks for another nice guys who favourite your story, they are **1fairytailover, 707cloud, Aki Taiyou, Critic-san, Curiosity- Or n0t, EvelinChan, GoldenRoseTanya, PoeticNonsenseNinjaStyle, final-zangetsu, xXFairyWolfXx, **and **xXSaphireSoulXx**. And thank you so much for these guys who following NDP: **707cloud, Aki Taiyou, Badger Face, Critic-san, Curiosity- Or n0t,DarkRoseTrinity, EvelinChan, FairyTailFTW, HitsuKarin Lurver, JayyRickyy, Jesse Sakura, 12, Meg Wolf, NaLuLover, NaLustar, Salem le chat, Samrit, Stormfoedt, Suilen, Vivid x Dreams, Wasabi-kun, catarinaNaLu, cocobean4ever, final-zangetsu, rieai, **and** youshouldn'tneedtoknow**. So you must give your best, Kuro-san! Ganbatte!"

**Kuro:** "Yeah, you're right, Fro…" *sob* "I'll do my best! **Thanks so much Minna**! So, if anyone, who had idea, critic or whatever, just put it on Review! Hahaha. And if you're wondering where Natsu is, he's sleeping in infirmary… Wish him better so he can show his self in next chapter! And before I end this, **I don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima-sama does**. See ya!"

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


	8. Natsu VS Lucy

Chapter 8 ~ Natsu VS Lucy

**:::::::::::::::::**

**Previously on NDP **

"Don't hold back this time, Blondie…" Sting smirked.

"Thanks for no one around here, Blondie-sama, so I can fulfil your wish…" Lucy returned Sting's smirk.

And battle cried between them with a yellowish rounded moon as their witness…

**:::::::::::::::::**

That morning was so stern. Master Makarov, Team Natsu minus Lucy plus Lissana were standing around the fire breathing mage. They were waiting for Natsu decision, whether he would accept that 'black fire training' or not. But despite he thought about his decision, a glimpse of curiosity playing in his mind. 'Where's Luce?' he repeated that question more than ten minutes, and more than ten minutes the other being in Fairy Tail infirmary were waiting in desperate impatiently.

"Lucy isn't here, yet…" finally, the impatient ice mage decided to break the silent ice with answering Natsu's unspoken question.

"Where's she then?" no one answered him, he stared his best blue feline pal but Happy did not answer him in return, "Is she mad because I hurt her yesterday? Is she upset because I hurt my own nakama?" Natsu laid his head down.

"It's not something about that," a good girlfriend put her tiny hand on Salamander's shoulder, tried to calm his down, "it isn't eleven yet, so I think she's in her home now," Lissana smiled as goddess.

"Oh, I think it's better I go there then!" he jumped from the bed.

"Why do you want to go her apartment?" the knight mage aske her sternly.

"to ask her about my new training!" he grinned, then turned his head to the infirmary entrance door, "plus I wanna ask her forgiveness for hurting her with my fire…"

Everyone saw him in… pity. Natsu had not known yet that Lucy rejected the idea. But somehow no one wanted to tell him, especially Lissana. In her heart, she felt jealousy and angst. It was Lissana who his girlfriend, not Lucy. So, LIssana thought as she clenched her knuckles beside her thigh, 'Why Natsu's so care about what Lucy's opinion about his training! It's me! I'm his girlfriend! So, it should be me who must be asked about it! So, it's my right!'

Natsu walked to the door, but when his calloused hand, husky heavy stopped him.

"It's better you don't visit her now, Son," Master Makarov told Natsu. He saw a big question mark craved on Natsu's face, "she told us yesterday that, she…" everyone gulped, could not hear the old master's next explanation, "… against this idea…"

Natsu eyes went bigger than saucer, "w…why?"

"A…actually, Lucy said, she afraid you'll lose your personality, Natsu." Finally, the blue feline decided to speak up! "she doesn't agree with your training…"

Natsu gave his silent as his response. His head thought really hard, 'Why Lucy ain't agree with this? Is she really think I'm really weak so I'll lose my self in my training?!' he replayed those lyrics in his head, trying to find the answer.

Happy flied and landed on his foster father's shoulder, he hugged his neck tightly, "Don't cry Natsu, I… We'll always support you…" Happy began to sob, "I re… really don't know why Lucy changes into weirder and more meanie…" Happy began to cry, "I really miss ol' Lucy! She's surly a weirdo but ol' Lucy didn't mean to us! If ol' her here, I'm sure she'll support you!"

Natsu reached his foster son's head and patted his round head, "It's okay Happy… She said she's in her PMS, so I think that's why she's so weird and meanie…" Natsu chuckled and trying to give everyone refreshing smile, "although I dunno what PMS is! Haha! Well, let's eat then! I'm so hungry!" Natsu walked out of infirmary with happy on his shoulder, left everyone else in infirmary, including Lissana. Master Makarov, the only one did not dense in infirmary who realized sadness stream that sparkled in a pair of blue eyes girl.

Natsu ordered a plate of grilled fish for happy and super big portion of chicken-fire for him self. That was his pay back for did not have dinner the night before because he was under Lucy poison. In middle his eating, his onyx eyes glanced around, tracking for the blonde girl. Speaking about blonde, he saw Sting in bruise and scratch which was warped by bandage. 'I really beat him up yesterday, huh?' Natsu asked to himself. He did not know, almost bruises on white dragon slayer did not from Natsu, and for that he only could shrugged.

Natsu kept to eat his meal, meanwhile Erza, Gray, Lissana, Happy and Master Makarov entered the main hall. Lissana stepped to Natsu straight. Lissana gave Natsu a light tap on his shoulder and made Natsu turned his head to his girlfriend.

"Yo, Lissana! Wanna eat? I'll order it for ya!" Natsu grinned.

"Thanks, but I'm not hungry," Lissana answered him, "ummm…"

Natsu eyed on Lissana, waiting her to revealed any word who kept hiding behind her lips. He kept waiting, but instead of told Natsu something, Lissana preoccupied playing with her finger.

"What's wrong Lissana? You can tell me everything, right?"

Lissana blinked. Mira who saw that scene felt a little anxious about her little sister. Actually, when Lissana and Natsu officially together, Mirajane was the one who did not accept that idea.

"Natsu, I think we should bre…" But her words were cut by two silhouettes who entered the guild with big BAM, a result of guild door was kicked hard. First silhouette was a little boy, for about five years old and the other taller figure was a _bishie_ girl. That _bishie_ girl was more beautiful than Mirajane. She has long wavy blue hair which reached her tiny waist. There was a big lily on her right side of her head, stood gracefully on the water beads that covered her head like bandana. In brief of, everyone, girls, boys, exceeds were jaw dropped because of her beauty. But their admiration was cut of when the little boy who had a little long silver messy hair which reached until his shoulder and was tied behind his head. He wore a pair of crimson eyes decided to speak up,

"Where's Lucy Heartphilia?" Actually, he was not using question tone, but like ordering and demanding to meet Lucy.

Everyone eyes were moved to the little boy. Before, the Fairy Tail mages were distracted by the beauty of the girl. But after eyed the little boy for a moment, they were sure that he was an angel, very handsome and adorable kid.

Levy walked toward the two and answered, "She isn't here now, but I think she'll come here in an hour," Levy smiled.

The boy did not speak anything. He only crossed his muscular arms on his chest. But the taller person kneeling and whispering something to the boy and after the girl finished her whisper, the boy nodded.

Natsu who had finished his meal, left Lissana again and directed his feet to the two mysterious figures, "Hey, I'm Natsu Dragneel," he rubbed boy's silver hair, "what's your name, kid?"

The little boy warded off Natsu's hand from his silver head and glared him. Everyone really shock because of the little one rudeness, "Don't so buddy-buddy with me Pinky!"

One second…

Two seconds…

Three seconds…

Everyone burst into laugh. Natsu's eyebrows were twitched to be one, "IT'S RED! NOT PINK, BRAT!"

The boy smirked, "100 percent I'm sure it's pink, Mr. Pinky!"

"YOU!" but his anger was stopped because Erza knocked his head and made triple combo big lump on his head, "ugh, it's huuurrtttt…." Natsu rubbed his sore head.

"Sorry, about his temper. I'm Erza. By the way, who are you?"

Silver haired little guy put his hands into pockets and answered smugly, "I'm Lucy's future husband."

One blink…

Two blinks…

Three blinks…

Everyone jaw dropped…

"Ha ha," the drunken Cana laughed, "I never knew Lucy love younger guy, I never expected she's a pedophile…"

Now, everyone sweat dropped heard Cana's response.

There were loud growls from one, or maybe two, or three fairy tail mages. They came from Sting and Natsu. But before Natsu could speak anything, he was cut by Sting.

"It's impossible she'll fall for weakling kid like you, Brat!" Sting stood up and shouted while gritting his white teeth "That should be me! The mighty Sting!"

"Yes, Sting-kun!" Lector cheered his master.

The little boy smirked and put his left hand on his hip, meanwhile his right hand pointed his own chest with his thumbs, "Lucy told me once, that she didn't mine become my bride!" Sting move forward to the kid, "… and I'm sure that you're only her fan. But so sorry, old man, Lucy's mine…" The boy smirked.

Everyone who heard the little boy's answer fell into light laugh.

"Hey, I'm Sting Eucliffe isn't that old!"

"Yes, Sting-kun isn't old."

Meanwhile bicker was thrown between Sting and silver haired boy, Rogue and Fro chuckled. Hearing that, Sting and Lector growled.

"Yeah, you're!" the boy shouted back.

Sting wanted to hit the little boy, but did not avail because the Titania had made him became her second victim in that day.

"Argh! What's that for, Erza-san! I…" Sting shouted to the red knight but stopped when he received her death glare.

"Ara-ara…" Mirajane come to stopped the tense situation, "why you two aren't having seat here meanwhile waiting for your future wife~"

"MIRA!" "MIRA-SAN!" Natsu and Sting shouted in unison.

Mira guided the stranger to the bar, gave them the best menu in fairy tail. But the boy ordered food that Lucy usually ordered.

After more than two hours waiting, the blonde figure finally showed her self to the guild.

"Hello, Everyone!" Everyone eyes moved to the blonde figure who just entered the guild but no one answered her, "eh, is anything wrong?"

Sting was the one who approached Lucy. He then grabbed her tiny wrist, but then Natsu grabbed Sting hand off Lucy's. Sting who saw that wanted to shout to Natsu, but he remembered there was more important thing that he should know.

"Do you engage?" Sting asked Lucy on serious tone.

"Eh?"

Then a cheerful voice greeted Lucy, "Lucy~"

Lucy turned her head to look who greet her, and she saw a silver haired little guy, "Giiiinnnn!" Lucy smiled and gave her best smile that everyone ever known. The boy run to Lucy, jumped, and hugged Lucy. Sting and Natsu gritted their teeth, trying hard no to release their anger.

Lucy patted the little boy head, "Hey, Gin, long time not see…"

Gin smiled, and everyone heart were captivated by the little boy charm, except for Natsu and Sting, of course.

"I miss you so much, Lucy, my love~" Lucy who heard his playful words giggled.

"I miss you, too, Gin…"

The Gin-boy dragged Lucy to the bar stool, there she saw a beauty girl who bowed to Lucy, "Meet my friend. Lucy, she's Azura Lunabelle, Azura this Lucy Heartphilia who'll be Lucy Foxarseill, my wife…" the little boy grinned happily.

"THAT'LL NEVER HAPPEN! YOU MUST KILL ME FIRST!" Sting and Natsu shout in unison.

"Eh?" Lucy was ehh-ing for the third times.

"Ne, Lucy, can you introduce them to us?" Mira interrupted her ehh-ing.

Lucy averted her gaze to Gin, "Didn't you introduce yourself before to my friend, Gin?"

Gin shook his head as no.

Lucy patted his head again, "Gin, have I ever told you, to introduce yourself? I'm sure my friend had asked you in good way, aren't they?" Lucy got nods from everyone.

"I'm sorry, Lucy…" he was apologizing while his head lowering to see the floor. Everyone really shocked, because 'Hello, where's the cocky boy go?'

"Well, everyone. Meet my friend, the adorable kid here's Gin Foxarseill, and his…" while Lucy was introducing her little friend, Sting mumbled about 'adorable kid my ass?!' and Lucy punished him by throw him a mug of beer on his handsome face, everyone shocked and Natsu laughed, "well, I should continue, and his friend, umm Azura Lunabelle, right?"

The blue haired _bishie_ nodded, "Hello everyone…"

Ring, ring. Lucy's lachrima phone was ringing, she took it and saw the caller id.

"Well, excuse me, I wanna call some one." Lucy smiled and go to outside, trying to escaped from hearing range of dragon slayer. But she forgot that Gin hearing ability was a little better than dragon slayer.

When she was outside and spoke to the caller, Gin spoke up, "Who's Hibiki?" everyone turned their gaze to the boy.

"He's a mage of Blue Pegassus, what's wrong, Gin?" Erza asked him.

"Is he a guy?" Erza nodded.

"Of course, Baka-boy. That's why Erza called him **he**!**" **AfterErzaheardNatsu's answer, Erza threw him a glare don't-say-impudent-thing-like-baka-in-front-of-innocent-boy! And that made Natsu shrank into mini Natsu.

"Why's he calling my Lucy?" Erza frowned, amazed the little guy in front of her could hear something that ordinary people could not. Erza then asked Natsu, "Can you hear Lucy's voice?"

Sting and Natsu shook their as no. And that made Erza frowned more, 'Who's him?' Her eyes were eyeing the little figure.

After a couples minutes, Lucy entered the guild with wide smile plastered on her flush lips.

"Who's Hibiki?" Gin asked Lucy. That was so easy to tell that the little boy was falling into jealousy.

"Eh? Hibiki?" Lucy frowned, and thought a little longer. Then she lowered her body till their eyes met in same level, "he's my friend of Blue Pegassus, Gin," and then she paused, whispering "Did you hear everything that I talked outside?" the boy nodded. She sighed and leaned her lips to Gin ear and whispered again about something else.

Sting and Natsu were close enough, so they could hear everything made them blushed.

But after Lucy finished her whisper, the boy spoke, "I'll never take any advantage from you, Lucy. I'll keep it in secret for my whole life."

Lucy smiled a warm smile to the boy, made him blushed, "That what I like from you, Gin. You're such a gentleman…"

Meanwhile Lucy and strangers went to barstools and the other came back to their own business, Sting mumbled something, "A gentleman, huh?"

Natsu who heard Sting mumbling that glanced to the blonde and frowned. Natsu was sure that his chest felt really heavy, but he was really clueless about what he felt.

After saw Lucy and her new friends left him to the bar stool, he wanted to follow her behind, for apologizing and asked her about his special training. But he did not do it. Again, he felt lost, but that was not like usual lost, he felt inferior.

Natsu decided to take walk to the Guild Backyard. Lissana who saw him walked off the Guild hall, followed him but she was stopped by her big sister. She told Lissana that Natsu need sometime alone. But Lissana did not take her older sister and followed his boyfriend. Looked at that scene, Mira just could give a heavy sigh.

It was really explicit that her boyfriend had unusual feeling for his nakama, Lucy. But deep in her heart, Lissana knew and admitted that she was really in love with the fire breath. Before, she wanted to ask Natsu to over their relationship, but after saw that there were a lot of guy that fell for the blonde, that was her chance to make Natsu only her. That was her advantage because by supporting one of the stupid boys, like Sting, Hibiki, Little boy, or maybe Rogue to be Lucy's boyfriend, Natsu could focus and gave his attention only and only for Lissana. But before she could make that plan, she had to meet Natsu first.

"Natsu…"

Natsu did not turn his head, but Lissana knew that he heard her call.

"Are you okay? Then she walked toward Natsu and hugged him from behind, "you can tell me everything, because I'm your girlfriend and I'll be here for you, always…"

Natsu remained silent. After heard Lissana's sweet words, his brain began to replay Lucy's words, that she would be his side, never left him. But, in reality, Lucy was really busy with new guys, and a little boy around her. Remembered and imagined how happy Lucy laughed in the middle another guys made Natsu really pissed.

Sensing that there was something wrong, Lissana took off her hands from Natsu's torso. She felt that there was weird air turbulence around Natsu, and she saw the black flames lit on his body. Lissana really terrified and screamed. Everyone in the Guild who heard Lissana's terrified voice run after her, including the two visitors.

Lissana shouted Natsu's name repeatedly. He did not hear her call, and seeing him that time, she knew that Natsu was not his usual self. His usual warm face changed into malice, and his onyx eyes turned into a pair of red flaming slit eyes. At that time, she was really aware, that Lucy's prediction was true. That scary black fire made Natsu lost his personality.

Lucy, who saw Natsu in his madness, stepped forward, wanted to put her slipping poison into Natsu. But her movement was stopped when she felt a tug on her skirt from Gin and a muscular hand that was owned by Sting in front of her body.

"Wait here Lucy…" Gin spoke seriously.

In a flash, Gin moved forward to Natsu. In his madness, Natsu's five senses plus his animal instinct were sharper than usual, and that made him easy to feel something dangerous tried to reach him. So he moved his right hand and punched anything that run into him with his palm which covered in black flames.

Gin who shocked because of that sudden movement, flied after got a heavy punch from the black fire mage and his back crushed the ground. Fairy tail mages who saw that shocked, they realized, that was really, absolutely not their Natsu.

Seeing Gin flied, Lucy screamed his name, "GIIIIINNNN!"

Natsu's ears caught Lucy's scream. In his rib cage, he felt his heart clutched by unseen power, and that was really hurt, made Natsu growled in anger.

Lucy, who was in panic, took her whip. Erza, who saw Lucy, stepped in front of her, "No, Lucy. It's too dangerous. Let us fight Natsu." Erza ordered Lucy.

"But Erza…"

"NO BUTS!" Lucy who got Erza shout petrified. She really felt useless. Although she had trained hard and beat countless bandits, she still felt afraid to the mighty Titania. She gritted her teeth. She felt so useless…

"Erza, Sting, please help Gin… Help Natsu…" in her whisper, she begged the closest figures of her self.

Without second word, Sting, Erza, Rogue, Gray, and Gajeel joined the little battle. Punches, ices, swords, iron nails, screams, shadows, and lights colored the battle which dominated by black flames. In the same time, Lissana finally could be secured by Mira and Elfmann. She got pretty much burn on her skin. But fortunately, Wendy had not gone to her mission with Romeo and Charle, so she could cure Lissana's wound.

"Lucy," Lissana tried to speak, "you're right, his black flame's really scary…he lost…" her eyes were bathed in terror, "he isn't Natsu…"

"I know…" that was a simple answer that Lucy could give to the animal soul take-over mage.

Lucy's eyes never left the battle. The best mages that confront Natsu were looked like they were in their limit after fought him more than four hours. 'Is he really powerful, so he can push Erza and the other to their limit?' Lucy though to her self, "If Gin had a chance to accumulate his power and has opportunity to reach Natsu…"

Levy who heard Lucy mumbling to her self asked her, "What do you mean, Lu-chan?"

"Actually, in Gin's blood… he has hermit mountain fox,"

"Hermit mountain fox? Who can suck every malice thing and uses them as their own power," Levy's eyes bulged out, "…b… but that's impossible, they're only a tale…"

"Believe it, Levy-chan, you see one living in front of your own eyes…" Lucy gave her best friend a light smile.

Their eyes returned to the battle. They saw that only Erza and Gin who still stood in their own feet, although their legs were shivered.

"Loke, Capricorn, Taurus, Scorpion, Aquarius, Virgo!" the five spirit appeared in front of Lucy.

"Lucy, you don't need water to call Aquarius without water?" Cana asked Lucy in amazement, "and you call others without opening their gate in the same time?" Now Cana shouted in disbelieve.

"My friends, please help me make opening…"

The five spirits nodded. Loke and Capricorn charge Natsu with their own magic, regulus punch and fast attacks from the goat. Gray who saw Loke from his heavy eyelids was really sure that Loke magic was stronger and more powerful than before. But Gray though that Lucy was really crazy because she opened five gates in same time, but he saw no tiredness in Lucy face. He saw her face was full with determination. Gray saw something else; that there was something else engulfed her around sparkling in golden light.

The next movement was Virgo made a deep hole that made Natsu trapped into the hole meanwhile Erza and Gin could released themselves from crazy fire. Then, Scorpion and Aquarius did Unison Raid and made sticky mud that made the Salamander could not move his muscles. Natsu was groaned and greeted his teeth meanwhile his lips hissed Lucy's name, "Lucceeeeee," With his anger, Natsu burnt the mud and changed the sticky thing to be nothing. And the final blast came from the bull, who swung his axe to Natsu and made his back crushed the tree. Natsu stood up, his eyes locked towards the petite blonde. Aware who would be his next prey, everyone ready to protect Lucy, including Lissana ready to put her self in front of line to protect the Celestial Mage.

Lucy who saw that remembered when her family protected her in Phantom Lord Incident. She did not want her family to be hurt, and the worst, they must hurt each other. 'But, where's Master Makarov?' she glanced around and saw he sit with master Mavis on the roof, examined their battle. 'What's he thinking?' Lucy felt anger in her mind, 'at least he should help us taming Natsu, isn't he?'

Natsu ready to charge and assault Lucy, and the other ready to protect Lucy. But, when Levy, Cana, and others stepped their first pace, they were stopped as Lucy chanted 'Athena'. A Greece grace woman appeared in traditional Greek white and golden cloth, meanwhile her right hand was holding spear and her left hand holding shield. That spirit made a shield that protected the Guild Mages. Everyone who trapped inside transparent golden shield punch the shield, trying to break the golden wall and their mouth shouted, asking to be released. Most of them shouted Lucy's name and ordered her to run, and the other shout Natsu's name and asked him to stop his crazy action.

Natsu groaned, and ready to attacked Lucy, but deep in his dark heart, Natsu ready to break apart, because he sad. Lucy, his precious nakama, best partner instead calming him down like old day, when Natsu fell into aggressive level in his battle. But, that time, the girl that he knew had attacked him, and she was more anxious for the other guy than him, who had brought her into Fairy Tail. That should be him to be Lucy's focus, not the other! He felt really frustrated.

"Lu-chan?!" when Levy turned her head towards the spirits master, she saw that Lucy was suddenly engulfed in a pitch dark hole, "LU-CHAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNN!"

"LUCYYYYYYYY! WHAT HAPPEN?! WHERE"S SHE!" Cana yelled.

Natsu stopped his run, and shook his head to search the blonde. But from over his head, there was a mage shouted his name,

"NATSUUUU!"

And Natsu was punched by Lucy by her gleam hand, made Natsu fell on the ground and groaned. Natsu tried to got up, but his effort did not success because his movement was stopped by trisullas and tridents which thrown by Lucy. The weapons locked Natsu's movement. No one knew where she got those weapons. Trapped under four weapons, Natsu groaned.

"GIIINNN!" Lucy shouted his name and from nowhere Gin appeared on Natsu's body. His little feet trapped Natsu's torso meanwhile his tiny left hand held Natsu's neck and the other hand spread his palm in front of the fire mage. Natsu hissed and groaned, asking to be released. His gaze became wilder and wilder. Then the little boy chanted and blinding silver light was released from the little boy, drove everyone into blind mode.

After the blinding light disappeared, Natsu laid on the ground weakly, but he was still in conscious condition, breathed heavily. Beside Natsu's body, Lucy sat in exhausted condition meanwhile her back was rubbed by an adult gorgeous man who has silver hair and his long spiky hair. His hair was tied behind his head reached over his knee. And when he tried to help Lucy to stand up, he lifted up his head. He had red irises and black slit in mid of his beautiful eyes, just like Gin's eyes. 'By the way, where's the little boy?' Everyone thought.

Finally, Lucy stood up, her spirits run to their owner and the spirit that called Athena released the shield that guarded Fairy Tail member from the black fire madness.

"Thank you, guys, you can go back." Lucy spoke to her spirit and her spirit did what their master had ordered, because they knew that, she had something to be finished. Instead went back into Spirit Realm, Loke decided to be in Earthland, of course using his own power.

Lucy walked to Natsu, and she took of her trisulas and tridents that planted in the ground. Natsu who had released from her trap, suddenly stood and his salmon bangs covered his eyes. Without said anything, he jumped, run, and disappeared from his lovely nakamas.

Lucy saw him disappeared with her own sad eyes.

"Natsu…"

**スズク**

**「**** SUZUKU****」**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Kuro: **"Soryyyyyyyyyyyyy for delayed NDP! I think for now, I can update this story once in two weeks… Really sorry, because I have exam for this two weeks, so, once more, gomen nasaiiiiiiiiiiii….. But I hope, y'all, my lovely reader, still wanna support and read NDP~~~

Yosh! Five reviews for chapter 7! I'm really happy, thanks trillion times for you who had reviewed my story:

**fairytaillover:** Ummm, I see, you're StiCy lover, right? But I hope you'll enjoy this chapter.

**GoldenRoseTanya: **Hooho, you're right, Tanya-san! There're lots of grammatical mistakes! Forgive me! But I hope you'll like to read this chapter… [But so sorry if I have mistakes again in this chapter, *shiku :'( *]

**Suilen:** Here, Suilen-san, new chapter! I wish you like this chapter (although the story's little depressing… Hehe)

**Stormfoedt: **Hehe, forgive me for my lateness, Storm-san… Hehe… I hope you'll like this :3

**smileysparklea: **Roger (^v^)7

and for you who's followed and favs NDP! Wuuuuuuuuiiiiiiiiiiiiihhhhhh hhhhh I'm sooooo **happy** and sankyu for million yeaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrssssss ssssss!"

**Happy: **"Aye!"

**Kuro:** "Huh, why're you here, Blue-fur?"

**Happy**: "Cuz you called me, Aye!"

**Kuro**: "Huh, I did?"

**Happy**: "Aye!"

**Kuro**: "When I did it?"

**Happy**: "Just now, Aye!"

**Kuro**: "Huh? I don't remember it. Ah, whatever. Happy, do disclaimer!"

**Happy**: "No way! I'll do it if you give me a chubby salmon!"

**Kuro**: "Ohohoho, of course, I'll give you, Happy…"

**Happy**: "It's really rare saw you kind, Kuro, ups…. *rolling tongue* **Kuro doesn't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima-sama does**! So, Kuro where's my chubby salmon?"

**Kuro**: "Here~"

**Happy**: *Eyes bulged out* "Natsuuuuuuuuuuuuu! What've you done to Natsu!"

**Kuro**: "I give you grilled salmon hair, a.k.a grilled Natsu… Hehehe *smirk evilly*"

**Happy**: "Natsuuuuuuuuuu, wake up pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaseeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee….." *cry*

**Kuro**: "See ya in next chapter! Ja ne!"

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


	9. I'm Natsu

Chapter 9 ~ I'm Natsu…

* * *

A tense battle had passed. Natsu was laying on the ground, meanwhile his limbs could not be moved, because they were trapped by the Celestial Mage's weapons. Lucy walked to Natsu, and she took of her trisulas and tridents that planted in the ground, released him from the chains that chained him. Natsu who had released from her trap, suddenly stood, jumped, run, and disappeared from his lovely nakamas.

"NATSUUUU!" Happy flied, trying to catch his father.

Lucy saw him disappeared with her own sad eyes, "Natsu…" a simple words that she could speak. A second later, her body was limped and caught by Gin. Loke saw his master collapsed run towards his master.

"Lucy, are you alright?" panic tone came from Loke sexy lips.

Lucy cough and answered, "It's okay, Loke," she inhaled fresh air in that tense afternoon, "I just a little bit tired, a little meditation will help me," she gave a reassurance smile to her Zodiac Captain. Loke gave her a light nod.

Levy and Cana rushed forward the blonde mage, and followed by the others.

"Lu-chan, are you okay?"

"Lucy!"

Everyone shouted her name. They were really care about her, and that made her smile in happiness. Surely, she had to thank to Natsu because he brought her to Fairy Tail, so she could get that warmness. But Natsu, who guided her into that beloved guild…

With reassuring smile, she said, "I'm fine, I…"

But her words were interjected by the sky mage, "Lucy-san, let me heal you…"

"Thank you, Wendy. But I think it's better if you heal Gray first. He injured really badly, and I can see Juvia ready to break down into tears…"

"But Lucy-san…"

"I'm really fine, Wendy… I just got a little burnt on my palm, and I still have Rogue's ointment, so Gray first…" Lucy gave the little teenage girl a please-understand look.

"Well, I'll heal Gray-san first, than yo…"

"Than Erza, Sting, Gajeel, and Rogue," that time was Lucy's turn to interjected Wendy's words.

"Bu…"

"No Buts!" Lucy glared her. Everyone who saw Lucy were really sure that she could be scarier than Erza and Mira were combined.

Lucy's attention then moved to the other Fairy Tail mage, "Well, I think everyone wanna know who really Gin, right?"

"Yes," it was Romeo who answered her, "I wanna know who really he's!"

Lucy smiled; she knew that Romeo was really big fan of Natsu. And as big fan who looked his idol was defeated in front of your nose was really unacceptable.

"Well, then Gin and Loke will explain for you!" Lucy smiled.

"Ne Lucy, why isn't you who explain it for us?" Mira asked.

Loke heard that his beloved master's breath was short, and that mean she should gathered the Celestial Magic as soon as possible, "Let her recover herself, and I'll be her spokesperson."

Mira wanted to interrupt him, but after saw his scary gaze, like a lion that ready to eat his prey; Mira cancelled her aim, "Come on everyone," Mira commanded and gave everyone look that they had to obey her order.

"I'll stay here, I wanna look for Gajeel," Levy spoke and run towards Wendy who was healing her mate.

After everyone vanished from Lucy's eyes except the Natsu's victim, plus Juvia and Levy; Lucy sat cross legged. She put high level concentration in her mind, and air turbulence around her began to dance smoothly. Wendy stopped her magic and turned her head to Lucy; she felt warm magic, really, really warm and made her smile unconsciously. Those warm magic toke Levy and Juvia attention, too. Gray, Erza, Rogue, and Sting who closed their eyes before, then opened their eyes and examined the blonde Celestial Mage.

In the Fairy Tail hall, all members gathered, ready to hear the Lion's explanation.

"So, who's this guy, Loke? Am I true, if he's the same little Gin that we met before?"

Loke nodded, "Yes, he's the same Gin, but he's in his true form."

"True form?" everyone asked in unison.

"He's hermit mountain fox, an invisible mage that in his blood run mountain demon fox. He can absorb all malice things on this world, but he must pay it with high price, his live."

"Wait, wait, wait, isn't hermit fox only a fairy tale?" Macao interrupted Loke's explanation, "that means after absorbed Natsu's black fire, in our case; and that made his live has been shortened?"

"That's the contrary, old man," Gin smiled smugly, "that make my life longer…"

Everyone shocked, disbelieved.

"Humm," Gin hummed, "believe it or not, I get my 999th in this year, and that's why I'm called hermit," his response made everyone's eyes as wide as saucer. They were really sure that who sat on the bar stool in front of them was a young man in his mid twenty. Looking Fairy Tail mage antics, made Gin drown into amusement, "And old man, believe me or not, Azura's a mermaid!"

"WHAT!" Fairy Tail mages shocked in unison.

"Mermaid isn't real, is she?"

"They're real," that time, the answer was given by the first master of Fairy Tail, "They're real, like dragon and fairy." Master Mavis finished her explanation with her childish smile and left everyone lips in 'o' shape and their eyes in amazement.

"Hello Gin, long time not see…" Master Mavis greeted Gin.

"Whoa, whoa, have ya died, Mavis-chan?" heard his question made everyone sweat dropped.

"Master Mavis, is he your acquaintance?" Mira asked the pale blonde haired master.

"Yup," Master Mavis nodded, "he's my old friend when I was alive. Btw, how can you know Lucy?"

Gin's eyes turned on his sparkling mode, "I found her in the middle of the monster nest, she's injured, but she's so beaaaaaauuuuuuuuuuuutiful, bathed in the red of blood poll" he clasped his palm together, daydreaming, "she's like a goddess… And when I was hypnotized by her beauty in the middle cave, I wasn't aware that there was a monster standing behind me and ready to eat me. That time, ughhh…" everyone began to sweat dropped because they saw the hermit hugged himself, "she moved in instant behind me and stabbed its heart! Really cool! Cool princess in her shining armor!" Loke who heard his blabber, felt angry, or maybe jealous. But he could only grit his teeth to hold his anger.

"Eh, wait, you said, are you talking about our Lucy, right? Warming and caring Lucy who stabbed monster's heart and defeated them all?"

Gin finished his 'afternoon' dreaming, and nodded. But after gave his nod, he saw unbelieving gaze came from the fairy tail mage, "Believe it or not, my soon-to-be-wife is a strong mage, so don't underestimate her…" Gin winked as he finishing his little speech.

"Since when did Lucy become so strong? I mean, look at her who opened five zodiac gates in one time without chanting their gate? Plus one silver gate who called Athena? I know that she can open 12 zodiac keys when we fought Acnologia, but look at her golden punch and black thing before she disappeared? I… I have no idea if she that strong!" Cana was retelling Lucy's battle.

"I must correct it, she opened five zodiac keys plus two silver without the chants," that was Master Makarov's turn to speak.

"Two silver keys? I mean, which one? Is the black things or golden punch, Master?" Bisca asked the petite Master.

"None of them, am I right, Loke?"

"Yes, that's Ares's gate, Ares the God War. His power allows Lucy to use any kind of weapon."

"Waw…" everyone fell into amazement hole.

"How can she's so strong?" suddenly the youngest mage of Strauss sibling asked.

Loke toke a deep breath, he did not what he should do, to reveal his beloved Master's secret or not, but he decided to…

"That's because my secret training for one and half years," everyone turned their head to Lucy. They saw Erza, Gray, Rogue, Wendy, Juvia, Gajeel, and Levy entered the main hall with Lucy and Sting who walked in front of them.

"How can in only in more than one year you can accomplish your level, Lucy?" that was Gray who asked her. Since he saw Lucy covered in golden light in her battle, Gray always wanted to know about her secret power, "are you actually that powerful since beginning? Before became Fairy Tail member? I can't believe it if you decided to hold your power back!"

After took a seat, Lucy answered, "No, Gray. Of course not, I never held my power before."

"But how?"

"You pay with your live, aren't you, Child?" Mater Makarov asked a rhetorical question.

Lucy smiled for his statement.

"Bu..But what's that mean, Master?" Levy stuttered, did not understand with Makarov's statement.

"Lucy current magic level can only be achieved by a celestial mage after training over than twenty years; am I right, Lucy?"

Lucy did not erased her smile, "Yes, that's true, Master."

"How much years must you pay? Is it twenty years?" Levy in disbelief state asked Lucy while shaking the blonde body.

Lucy inhaled her breath, "Only seven years, Levy-chan…" she sighed, "thankfully because of Acnologia that made me can open 12 gates in one time, so Celestial King considered that I had minimum prerequiment to take next stage for my magic. But to achieve my current level, I need to train seven years," Lucy saw everyone sincerely, "so I asked him if I can get 'that power' as soon as possible. And he said that I can pay this power, my current level with my remaining live, seven years exactly," she clenched her fist in front of her chest, "…cheaper than training for seven years."

***SLAP***

For the second time, Levy slapped her best friend cheek. Everyone who saw the quarrel between the two girls gasped.

"ONLY SEVEN YEARS, **MY ASS**!" everyone shocked because of her rude words, "don't gimme that crap!" Levy shouted, but deep in her tiny body, she was holding her tears, "it's better you spend your seven years with training, Lu-chan! Better than thr… threw it…"

Lucy giggled, while her left hand was rubbing her sore left cheek, "Ne, Gajeel, your rudeness's influenced Levy-chan."

Gajeel did not answer Lucy's mock. His almost all his attention on his beloved mate, and the rest was for bunny-girl creepiness.

"Stop, it Lu-chan," Levy began to sob, "I dunno …dunno what's possessing you," Levy began to cry, "b..but don't you understand? Your live has been shortened for seven years!" Levy shook Lucy weakly.

Lucy rubbed Levy cheek, trying to wipe her tears, "Don't worry Levy-chan, everyone will die, so it's not mater if my live is decreased seven years, right?"

Hearing Lucy's answer, Levy trembled, "I dunno … I dunno you're joking or not Lu-chan… But… but…" Levy broke into tears. She run out of guild and Gajeel run after her.

After Levy disappeared from their eyes, Erza chose to ask her 'little sister', "Lucy, why are do you so desperately want power?"

Lucy lifted her head, her gaze locked to Titania and gave the read head a simple smile, "To reach my goal, of course," Lucy hoped off her chair, "we must pay something to get our goal, mmm, no pain no gain, right?" Lucy grinned.

Erza clenched her knuckled, "Loke, why didn't you stop her? You must protect her, although from herself!"

Loke shrank five times smaller, "I…"

"Don't blame him, Erza," Lucy tapped the knight shoulder, "that's my own decision."

"But Lucy…" her protest was stopped by Lucy's hug.

"Can we discuss next time please? I'm really tired…"

For over than one minute, Fairy Tail was deadly quit.

"Alright, y'all can go home, but we still have something else to discuss, Lucy…" Master Makarov dissolved their sudden meeting. Lucy gave him a nod, and that gathering was over.

"Hey Loke, do you see Gin and Azura?"

"He told me before that he didn't wanna barge in your personal business, Lucy, so he decided to take a walk with Azura."

"Ooo, well you can go back now, Loke. Thanks for everything and didn't spill my entire secret." Lucy answered in whisper.

Loke hugged Lucy, "You're welcome, Lucy. I won't go back yet, cuz I wanna escort you to your home,"

"No need," their eyes averted from each other and locked their eyes to Sting, "I'll send her home."

"But,"

"Loke, it's okay. Moreover I have something to talk with this guy."

"Argh, alright!" then Loke grabbed Sting's vest, "look dragon boy, if Lucy's hurt, although it's only a scratch, I'll haunt you down, understand?!"

"I never let her hurt," Sting's cheeks flushed.

Then the Lion went back his gate. Lucy waved good bye for everyone. Sting told Rogue, Lector, and Frosch to not come along his 'little date'but stoped by Lucy.

"I need to talk with you three, too," hearing Lucy's answer, Sting grunted.

Rogue who saw Sting antics realized that Sting did not agree if Frosch, Lector, and himself came into his little date, so Rogue refused Lucy's demand and told her that he had something to do and told her that Sting would tell him her massage.

Sting and Lucy walked outside the guild. And finally, in that tired evening, a blonde dragon slayer got his best evening, but in contrary, a certain pinkette dragon slayer got his worst evening.

On the edge of a hill, sat a figure that seeing the beauty of sunset. His eyes described regret, sadness, and… jealousy. He was Natsu Dragneel. His mouth mumbled a certain name, "Luce…" while he was mumbling her name like her name was a chant that would erase pain that lived in his heart, he clenched his chest.

"Lucy… Lucy… Lu…" a first tears fell from his slanted eyes. A first tear that he dropped after Igneel left him behind, "Lu… Lucy… Luce…" and those tears became river that flew from the edge of his eyes.

There only one witness saw Natsu's sadness, and he was Happy. He did not know what he should do to calm his father. But Happy was sure that Natsu was in the edge to break apart, "Nat…shu…" Happy could not stop the tears that wanted to run from his round eyes. He really wanted to run and sat beside his lovely father, but he understood that Natsu need time alone. So Happy decided no to cry beside his father.

* * *

"So promise me, never tell anybody about what I planning, about what I get in that cave, about those scrolls, about anything that relate to dra…"

Lucy's lips were shut by Sting's lips. People who passed and saw them on the road gave Sting courage for kissing a lady on public.

Lucy shocked, her brain needed to process and comprehend what happening. And that was Lucy was kissed by sting on public for the second time, and the culprit was Sting.

Sting released her lips. His right palm caressed her porcelain cheek meanwhile his thumbs caressed her swollen lips, "Look Lucy, I know that you didn't use your true power, your magical power, because you only used your martial art to fight me last night," Sting decided to distract Lucy from her previous topic, "but I really don't understand, why you decided not to use your full power? Are you really wanted to be my girlfriend so badly?"

Lucy's awareness had swapped into on mode. She frowned, she slapped Sting's hand from her cheek, "Don't be so arrogant Sting! I never ever wanna be your girlfriend! I never imagine it!" Lucy shuddered, "And don't try to change the subject, Sting!" Lucy really, really annoyed because of his attitude, "I'm trying to tell you that you must keep my project in secret!"

"Shhh," Sting put his index finger on Lucy's lips but his hand was slapped by Lucy again. "Look Lucy, I'm not as kind as Rogue," hearing that, Lucy's focus returned to Sting, "if you wanna keep your little secret, you must gimme something in return."

Lucy's eyes narrowed in suspicious, "I know that you're an arrogant and cocky guy, Sting!" Looking at Lucy, Sting only could smile, "and you're really weird Sting, I jus insulted you, listen it? I was insulting YOU! Why are you smiling? You're really creepy, Sting," both of her hand rubbed her upper arm.

Sting did not give Lucy response. He rubbed her golden hair.

"Stop that Sting!" Lucy for the third times slapped his naughty hand, "So, tell me, what do you want?"

Sting smirk slyly, and that gave Lucy chill on her spine.

"Give me a chance to be the one in your heart."

Lucy blinked.

"Huh?"

She blinked again.

"Haaaah?"

"I know that you do your project for Natsu-san, and I understand that you really love him. No, mad in love with him, exactly. Yes mad in love that can make a girl like you want to give your seven years live for him, I just…" he turned his gaze to side so he could hid his shyness from girl that he liked.

Lucy pinned his gaze to a guy that stood in front of her.

"…I just wanna you give me a chance to love you, and make you love me…"

Lucy blushed for the first time after…. Ummm… she could not remember when last time she was blushing, "I don't understand, Sting," Sting eyes returned to the petite blonde in front of him, "you asked me for battle, and you won last night. You won, I lost. You become my boyfriend and I become your girlfriend. So, I really don't understand Sting, which chance?"

Sting smiled gently, a gentle smile that Lucy ever saw from cocky figure in front of her, "Dating doesn't mean we love each other, I just…" Sting's cheeks were decorated with a light shade of pink, "… I just… want…yo… you.." he gulped, "…totryloveme" He scratched his head in frustration, "Finally, I said it! I said it!" He run around.

Lucy saw his antics. Running in the middle of Magnolia, shouting 'I said it', 'I did it', 'I made it', flipped around in happiness. Lucy shook her head. She sighed. Surely, she was never treated like that before, and that made her blushing. In her heart she was happy. Her mind was asking to herself 'Is that true that I accept that Natsu's fate and mine never cross and meet each other? Or maybe this feeling is pseudo-happiness as result of my loneliness?' Lucy touched her heart, 'I don't understand? Am I too tired for my unrequited love? And when there is love for me, I become this happy? Well, I won't lie to my self that I'm really happy that there's a guy who loves me, but… I'm afraid…' Lucy snapped, 'What am I afraid for?'

"Lucy…" Sting waved his hand in front of him, "hey, wake up, Blondie!"

Lucy slapped his hand for the fourth times, "Shut up, Lousy Sting! How can you expect a girl like me to fall for a lousy guy like you!?"

Sting blinked, "Hey, do you mean, you wanna gimme a chance, Lucy…"

Lucy averted her gaze but her cheeks blushed, "Y… yes…"

Sting jumped so high, "Yeaaahhhhh!" Everyone who saw his antics gave him congrats.

"How can I end up with a lousy tricky guy like him?" she clenched her hand and buried her red face with her hands.

Sting saw Lucy and walked towards her, "Hey, Lucy. I think I like your name for me, Lousy-Guy. Don't you think, it's pronunciation's nearly as same as Lucy's Guy?" Sting teased her.

Lucy uncovered her face from her hand. Her face was really deep crimson, "Sh…Shuut up Sting!" and Lucy run to the Strawberry Street, where her apartment was and Sting run after her.

Without their knowing, Natsu and Happy were flying in front of them, and although Natsu did not hear what their little conversation, he saw everything about Lucy and Sting. Natsu could not speak anything. His words stopped on his throat. His eyes were covered his bangs. He wanted to cry, but he couldn't. "Happy, let's home. We can't visit Luce now…"

Without answering his foster father, Happy flapped his wings towards his home with Natsu.

"I've lost her… She's left me…" Happy heard very soft voice, nearly inaudible, trembling, "Luce… Luce… Lucy… Luce… Luce's left me… Luce broke her promise… They're kissing… Luce…"

* * *

In that night, a rosette haired boy was gazing a beauty blond girl that was lying on the bed in her apartment on Strawberry Street. He saw her in front of his kneeling figure. His head rested on his muscular arms. He tilted his head, caught by solemn face in front of him. Natsu did not understand why he could something abstract like that, tilting his head side to side. He felt so peace when he saw Lucy, but when he saw Lucy with other man, he felt so anger and his chest felt so heavy, as there was transparent weight that filled his rib cage and made him could not breath. He was wondering, what that desperate sensation was. He hated to feel it.

Lucy stirred and her back was facing Natsu. Natsu stood up and placed himself lying behind Lucy. He wanted to hug her like his old days, and carefully he put his callused hand on her petite stomach. He felt the space between them was so far, and he decided to snuggle closer to the blond girl. Lucy moved a little, but she did not wake up.

"How I miss this…" Natsu murmured, his nose directed to Lucy's neck. He inhaled her strawberry-vanilla scent. He really missed how he could smell her lovely scent when she slept, how he missed hug her fragile body, how missed… her.

In the middle enjoying what he missed, his mind thought about his other self that talked to him when he was showering that evening.

**.: Flashback :.**

***BRAK***

Natsu opened his little house. He stepped inside and left Happy seeing his back behind. He stormed into his bathroom, and that was unusual for him. Natsu was a kind person who did not really like took a bath; he took it only once a day. And it was only if Lucy commanded him. But after their relationship seemed to be so far, he took a bath rarely, once a week might be.

Natsu opened the tap. He did not mind to undress himself, because he really needed water to calm him down. Cold water rushed onto his body, but he still felt uncomfortable heat in his chest. And it was impossible for a fire dragon to feel uncomfortable because of heat.

He felt depressed, tired. His back hit the wall and his hands grabbed his hair roughly. His chest felt so tight, uncomfortable. He could not breathe. Natsu was not aware that tears had run down on his cheek. He groaned.

Heard that happy knocked the door, "Natsu, are you alright?"

No answer.

"Natsu, are you alright?"

Still no answer. Happy only could hear water hit the floor.

"NATSU!" Happy screamed.

"I'm okay, Happy. Just lemme alone," weak voice answered.

"O…okay"

"Are you okay?"

Natsu hissed, "I'VE TOLD YOU I'M OKAY HAPPY! JUST GO!"

But no one answered him.

"Khe, Khe, Khe…"

"What's funny, Happy, just go…"

"Don't you know me, Natsu? How you can't put difference between my voice and your cat?!"

Natsu opened his eyes, "You ain't Happy. Who are'ya? Show me your face now!"

"Calm down Natsu, Khe Khe," the dark voice chuckled, "don't you recognize your own voice?"

"What d'ya mean?"

"I'm you, and you're me, I'm your self, Natsu."

"What? I'm crazy now! I hear and speak to my self! Her weirdness infects me" Natsu threw his hand to his head desperately, "haha, I'm weirdo…"

"Yes, you are." Natsu was silent, "you wanna have Lucy for yourself, ain't ya?"

No response.

"You wanna keep her smile for yourself, keep her laugh, keep her every lovely expression, and keep her scent for yourself, ain't ya?"

Still, no response.

"Don't lie to me Natsu, be honest," the dark voice chuckled, "I know your inner desire."

"What's it then?" finally Natsu answered.

"You wanna her caramel orbs reflect only and only yourself, right? No other. You wanna be someone who stands and saves her every time, ngg, back to old days, right? You want… power..."

Natsu did not answer. He sat down to the bathroom floor.

"No denial, huh?" the dark voice smirked, "but your self now can't do that! You've lost your mighty fire magic."

"Shut up! I have black flames now, so it ain't matter!"

The dark voice smirked, "Don't you understand, that black flame is **mine**," Natsu's eyes widened, "when you fell jealous, anger, possessive, destructive, I can escape from your inner self, and so I can lend you my power."

"Liar! And I ain't jealous!"

"Khe, khe, it's up to you to believe me or not. Well if you don't just try to light up your black flames now."

Natsu raised his right hand. Instead black flames on his hand, weak red flames danced on his hand. And that flame lit down soon because of water from shower hit it. Natsu tried, and tried again, but did not avail.

"You can't, can ya?" Natsu grunted, "Well, just remember, remember when Sting's lips crushed Lucy's, molded her lips hungrily and when he..."

Natsu grunted, "Stop it… STOP IT!"

Suddenly black flames surrounded his body.

"What happen?"

"That's my flame, Natsu. I'll lend it if you lemme out."

"What d'ya mean?"

"Khe, khe, you don't need to understand it now. But if you lemme, I'll lend my power sincerely…"

Natsu grinned ear to ear, "Thanks dude, but how can I make you out?"

"Just remember when Sting ki…"

"Stop it! I understand!"

"Brilliant! It's better you remember it than Lucy's taken b other guy, right?"

Natsu nodded, "Yeah, you're right," and then Natsu sighed, "well, if that's so, I'll take your offer. By the way, what's your name?"

"I'm Natsu…" the dark voice inside him smirked, but unfortunately, Natsu could not see his eerie smirk.

**.: Flashback End :.**

'She's so pretty when she's sleeping, isn't she?' dark voice spoke in Natsu's mind.

Natsu blushed, 'Shuuu… shut up…'

'Look, who stuttered…' the dark voice smirked, 'do you really wanna keep her only for yourself, right?'

Natsu felt Lucy stirred and made her face was facing Natsu broad chest, '…'

'I know how to make her only yours'

'H… How?'

'Mummify her and save her in your house,'

**スズク**

**「 ****SUZUKU」**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Kuro: **"Finallyyyyyyyy, my exam's oveeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrr ! Hahahahaha!

Well, thank you guyz for reading, favourite-ing, and following my story. I reaaaallllyyy don't believe it! Over than 3600 people have read my story! Waw, I'm really happyyy X'D (although my English is really suck. Really, really sorry. But I'll really appreciate you if you tell me where my mistake is, hehehe. So I can learn and give you story with better grammar.)

And waw, I got six reviews for previous chapter!

**GoldenRoseTanya: **Thank you, Tanya-san! I'll learn my English more and more so I can improve my English… And I hope one day I can give you story without single mistake. He he, Aamiin.

**Rain: **Hehe, you're right… So sorryyy :'(

**Suilen:** Hehehe, lot my friends call me monster… Hahahaha, I'm really happy you like the action. But don't worry, I've planed action chapter for Chapter… **HI. MI. TSU** (means secret!)

Hahahaha! I hope you'll enjoy this one.

**Themidnightblackcat: **I bring you the newest chapter!

**Stormfoedt: **Thank you Storm-san! You're the best always X) Here Chapter 9! I hope you'll like this."

**Happy**: "Haha, your grammar's so suck, worse than Natsu!"

**Kuro:** "Shut up cat!"

**Happy: **"You can't say anything, right?"

**Kuro:** *Takes Chainsaw, switch it on* **REEEERRRRRRR**

**Happy:** "Kuro-sama, it's dangerous… Spare me pweaaaaaaaaaseeeeeeeeeee" *Crying*

**Kuro: **"Shut up Cat! Just do disclaimer!"

**Happy:** "Kuro-sama doesn't own Fairy Tail! **The true owner is Hiro Mashima-sama**! I think I should go!" *Max Speed*

**Kuro:** "Hahahahhaa! Well, that's all. See you next time and thank you so much because you've spared your time to read my story. *Bow*. Ja ne!"

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


	10. Mission

Chapter 10 ~ Mission

The night was really quiet, because all of Fairy Tail member had fallen into sleep. Master Makarov and Master Mavis invited Lucy's guest to his office. There, the silver haired guy sat on the chair while he put his right foot on his left. The blue haired girl sat elegantly on the old wood chair. Master Mavis took a seat on the table, playing her feet and Master Makarov decided to play his finger on his window.

"So, tell me Gin-chan, why do you come here to pick Lucy up?" Master Mavis asked her old friend.

"Well," he put his arm behind his head, "actually I wanna ask her to beat Kraken."

Master Makarov eyes became bigger, "I won't allow you. It's too dangerous for her."

Gin sighed, "Look _ossan _(old man), I think it ain't dangerous, moreover after she beat the black fire boy this day..."

"But you help her today, Gin."

"I can guarantee that she's stronger than what you she today. She didn't put all effort in her battle."

"How can you be sure?"

Gin smirked, "I never met somebody that can control their emotion and feeling very well."

Master Makarov saw him in confusion but Master Mavis heard his explanation calmly.

"Everyone has dark side and bright side, or personality. These personalities are connected with their own magic. For example Mavis-chan; Yin or your positive aura dominated your personality, your emotion, and your feeling. If I put in number, 93% of your magical power's light magic. That's why, the ultimate magic of this guild are really bright and warm, because they're made based Mavis-chan personality."

Master Makarov turned his head to First Master in awe.

"Mage's magic tends to put the Yin or the Yang. But in Lucy's case, she can maintenance her magic balance. In her magic runs dark magic and celestial magic that walks on the bright way. Just like the night sky, beautiful, glittering in stars light, the beauty of bugs and owl songs…" he chanted his poem.

"Gin-san…" the mermaid tugged his shirt, made Gin sober from his dream land.

Gin cleared his throat meanwhile Master Mavis and Master Makarov sweat dropped.

"In brief, I'm attracted with her magic. And the reason I ask her into this mission is I'm sure she'll gain something that can accomplish her goal."

"What's it?" Master Makarov asked sternly.

"I have no right to tell you about it. It's better if you ask her personally."

Master Makarov and Gin threw fierce glare to each other.

"Well, if nothing else to be talk, I'll lea…" Gin stood up and walked to the door.

"Wait, Gin-chan!" Master Mavis interrupted him.

Gin turned his head, "Yeah?"

"Actually, what will Lucy confront?"

Gin smirked, "Well, well… You're really brilliant as ever, Mavis-chan! Your instinct's really sharp, your predi…"  
The pale blonde haired mage rolled her eyes, "Just tell me, Gin-chan…"

"Beside fight Kraken, we should defeat Davy Jones, the pirate mage…" Azura answered the Fairy Tail founder.

The little old master shocked and his eyes became as big as saucer, "I can't allow her…"

Azura kneeled in front of the tiny master, "I beg you sir… We have to find where Davy is using Lucy-sama star magic… We need to…" Azura sobbed, "… please Master… We should hurry… *sob* because my people… my lover… they'll die…" Azura fell in to the sesa of tears.

Master Makarov could not stand that view, a beautiful lady kneeling and crying desperately in front of him. He sighed. "I'll allow you to pick Lucy with two conditions…"

Azura wiped out her tears, "What are they, Sir?"

"Tell me all about her **goal** and second she won't take your proposed mission alone, I'll take some mage to accompany her."

Azura turned her teary eyes to Gin, she pleaded using her eyes to him, "Please, Gin-sama…" she sobbed.

Gin sighed and put his strong hand in his pockets, "Urgh, we have no choice then, because we really need her," he scratched his head in frustration, "Graaahhhh, I hope Lucy won't mad at me!"

* * *

'Mummify her and save her in your house,' the Natsu's inner self told the dragon boy.

"Mummify… her…" Natsu mumbled, "If I do that, will Luce become mine?"

'Yes, of course… No one else, only yours… Not Rogue, not her playboy spirit, not Gin, and absolutely, not Sting~'

Natsu became quite, in his mind, playing word **mine** repeatedly.

But he shook his head, threw that crazy idea, 'I can't, if I mummify her, I can't see her bright smile…'

'It's easy, boy… When you mummify her, you stretch her cheeks into smile…'

'But I can't see her beautiful eyes!'

'Gah! You really have a lot demand, don't cha! But you're right; you can't see her beautiful eyes…'

Natsu caressed Lucy cheeks.

'Well, how about kill your rival, dragon boy?'

Natsu eyes widened, 'Are you crazy? Fairy Tail mage never ever kill people!'

'Tch, so do you have any idea?'

'I'll be gentleman…' Natsu answered his inner self sheepishly.

'Hahahahaha,' inner self laughed, 'am I deaf? Tell me once more Natsu…'

'I'll become a strong gentleman, so Lucy won't leave me,' he took a deep breath, inhale Lucy's nice scent from her golden lock, 'I remember, almost story in her novel, the main actor's a strong gentleman, so I'll be the one… And I hope you'll help me, inner self…'

'Well, whatever, as long as you happy…' and the inner self continued his talk, '… and as long you lemme out…'

'Thank you!' Natsu expressed his happiness with hug Lucy tightly. But Lucy moved. And her alarm shouted, command her to wake up.

Natsu realized that she would wake up soon, and if she found Natsu sleep with her, he was sure that Lucy would be pissed and never wanted to talk to him anymore. So he decided to hide under her comfy bed.

Lucy stretched her tiny hand in the air. Her eyes blinked trying to adapt with dark environtment. She yawned, "Mmmmhhh, wow, it's 3.30… I think I have a nice sleep this night." She smiled.

Her lachryma phone rang. She walked to her desk and read the caller, "Sting…"

Natsu's ears perked up, and murmured, felt angry inside his chest and growled.

"Morning Sting…"

Fortunately, Natsu was Dragon Slayer, so he could hear her conversation.

"Morning. Have ya woken up? Are you deamin' me last night, beautiful?~"

"Sh…shut up…" she stuttered, "it's really weird if you call me with your sweet word!"

"Hmm, but you're my girl, so I think it's no problem…"

"It's a problem Sting! Never call me that again, it's really weird," then she mumbled, "moreover, don't call me like that in front of public…"

"In front of public, huh? Oooh, I see, you prefer I kiss you in front of public, right?"

Natsu could see Lucy's face became red. He never saw Lucy like that for long time.

"Shh…shut up!"

"Well, how about our exercise, today?" from the phone Lucy heard he was yawning.

"Hey Sting, I think you better take a sleep again…"

"Huh?"

"I know, you're sleepy. I think it's better if you take a rest. I don't wanna you to get sick…"

No answer.

"Hey, Sting, are you there?"

"Yes, I'm, Honey~"

"Stop that!"

"Sorry, sorry… I just… I just…feel… happy. Because never in my life before, there's a girl so care about me…" Sting whispered, but loud enough for Natsu to hear that.

Lucy took a deep breath and exhaled, "And I'm happy to be your first, Sting…" she smiled, "so, go to bed, and meet me at the guild on ten, 'kay?"

"Okay…" he whined like a little boy, "see ya and take care, Lucy…"

"See ya Sting…"

"I… I love you…"

Lucy and Natsu stunned, but Lucy answered after thinking for five seconds, "I…I…"

"Don't force yourself, Lucy. I'll wait and make you love me, for sure. Bye…"

"Thanks so much, Sting…" and she turned her phone off. She brought her phone on her chest and closed her eyes, "I hope this is the best for us…"

Lucy walked to her drawer and stripped her PJs. Blood rushed into Natsu's cheeks. He felt so hot. Of course. He saw a hotty blonde only in her underwear, changed into red trousers and black tight t-shirt. He saw Lucy walked toward kitchen. Natsu took this opportunity to leap the window to the street.

In his run, he got nosebleed.

* * *

On nine, Sting had been in the guild. He sat with his eternal partner; Rogue, Lector, and Frosch.

"Why is Sting-kun looking to the door? Is Sting-kun waiting for someone?" the green in pink costume asked the blonde.

Sting patted Frosch head and gave him a goofy grin while his cheeks were blushing. Rogue who saw his partner's antic, burst his drink on Sting face.

"I'm sorry Sting." Rogue wiped his mouth, his face gave indicate that he did not feel any regret.

Sting wiped his face using his big hand and glared the shadow dragon slayer.

The door swing open and showed to everyone that the fire dragon slayer just entered the guild. There was something off from the rosette. He wore a suit! But instead of tie that decorated his neck, he had his foster father's inheritance.

And everyone notice that.

"Natsu!" that was Mirajane's voice, "You… you look so georgeous!"

Natsu grinned, "Thank you, Mira!"

Erza heard Mira's compliment to this **Natsu** guy, and made her turned her head from her cake plate to the **Natsu**, "Na…" she choked, "Natsu?!" she stood up and walked to Natsu, left her cake, "Is this ball? I love ball!" Everyone sweat dropped for the redheaded antics, "If that's so, I'll requip into…" Erza requiped her HK armor into... "…a prince!" Everyone's jaw dropped to the floor, "Mira, get the Music!"

"A-aye!" Mira imitated Happy.

"Are everyone in this guild crazy?" Lector asked to nobody.

"Fro thinks so, and we're part of this crazy guild!" Frosch chirped happily. Frosch's answer made Sting and Rogue sweat dropped.

Sting saw a certain white short haired beauty walked toward him, "Would you mind to dance with me, Sting?"

Sting's and everyone who witnessed that so shocked. Why? That because everyone were really sure that Lisanna was really mad in love with Natsu, and that Lisanna asked Natsu's rival to dance. Everyone thought that she did that intentionally to make Natsu jealous. But it seemed that Natsu was really busy with Erza's Demon Dance.

Sting wanted to reject her invitation, but he detected that this white haired girl had something to be talked. He escorted the beauty to the dance floor.

"So, what do you want to talk?"

Lisanna giggled, "I never know that you have a keen instinct, Sting-san."

"Should I take it as compliment or sarcasm?" He guided Lisanna into twirl.

"Compliment," she put her hand on his shoulder, "I know that you have romantic feeling to Lucy."

Hearing her name, Sting's eyes widened.

"And I have romantic feeling to Natsu, so…"

"Don't worry, Lucy won't disturb your relationship, animal chick," he pushed Lisanna to ended their dance, "because she's my girlfriend already," with his last statement, Sting smirked.

In his dance with Juvia, Gray heard Sting's confession. He felt anger built in his stomach. But he held it.

Hearing **girlfriend** word, Mirajane squealed and walked to her sibling, "Which girlfriend, Sting?"

Sting realized that all attention was directed to him. He felt really awkward. Attention was something usual for Sting before, attention for his awesomeness. But this new kind attention made Sting blushed.

Saw him blushing, Mira tapped her cheek, "Ara-ara, Sting's blushing~"

"No one can make fun of Sting-kun!" Lector yelled to defend Sting.

Mira patted the dark brown-red exceed and made him blushed, "Don't worry, Lector, I didn't make fun of him, but teasing him~" Mira giggled, "By the way, who is Sting-kun's girlfriend?"

"It's Fairy-san!" Frosch chirped happily.

"Fairy-san?" the other tilted their head in confussion.

"She's Lucy-san." Rogue corrected his exceed.

Everyone shocked. REALLY SHOCKED.

"Wow, after you four joined this guild it seems that no day without shocking news, right?" Gray mocked the newest member.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sting gritted his teeth.

"I dunno that you are **stupider **than flame brain!" Gray waited Natsu's answer. But nothing came. Natsu did not answer Gray.

Gray gritted his teeth. He was sure that Natsu would help him to mock the blonde dragon slayer.

No one dared to speak. Only music from the dance floor dared to speak.

"I believe, you used dirty trick to trap Lucy so she becomes your girl, didn't you?"

Sting clenched his jaw, tried to hold his anger, "I didn't," he tried to answer calmly.

"It's lie!" Gray shouted to Sting, "She never falls to jerk like you."

Sting smirked, "I think I haven't accepted here."

While Sting spoke, Lucy entered guild. She saw tense aura around everyone, and she saw Gray insulted Sting. But she knew that was not Gray usual insults.

"You clever enough for someone stupid like you, Blondie!" Gray mocked the dragon slayer.

Gray saw Sting smirked, and somehow he knew that something bad would happen. And it was really happened. He felt dark aura from a certain spot. Gray did not dare to move. Then Gray heard his name was being called, "GRAY…" he felt horror covered his body.

He turned his head from the source, "Oh, hi Lucy…" he gulped, "you're sp beautiful today…"

"Juvia is angry hearing Gray said Lucy is beautiful," Juvia glared her boyfriend. Poor Gray. He should face the wrath of two beauties.

Half hour had passed. Gray was lying on a bed in infirmary. His body was covered in scratch.

In the main hall, everyone had taken their previous business.

"Mmm, Juvia, I think Gray didn't mean what he said before." Lucy tried to avoid the possibilities to be Juvia's love rival again.

"Juvia understands. But Juvia a little mad to Gray, because he insulted Sting…" Juvia trailed off.

"Insulted Sting?"

"Mmmm, it seems that Gray hasn't accepted Sting become our guild member, and that somehow made Juvia remembers Juvia's sin in past, when Juvia hurt Lu…"

Lucy did not give Juvia opportunity to finish her sentence because Lucy hugged Juvia, "It's past, Juvia. We don't life in the past, but we life for today and tomorrow…" Lucy gave Juvia her best reassuring smile.

Juvia nodded, "Juvia understands…"

"Well, Juvia, if Gray did something bad, just tell me, I'll kick his ass," Lucy told Juvia in Lucy Ashley's demeanor and that made the water mage giggled.

"Thank you, Lucy…"

"So~," Lucy stretched her hand in air, "I have to go, because St…"

"Lucy!" It was Mira's voice.

"How dare you…" Mira spoke in deadly voice and made Lucy cowered. Sensing his girlfriend in trouble, Sting walked to Lucy. But his step was stopped after saw Salamander stood in front of Lucy to defended her from the demon.

"Stop it, Mira," Natsu spoke in masculine voice.

Lucy saw a guy wore a nice white suit stood in front of her. He has pink hair, "Natsu?" Lucy called that guy.

The guy turned his head to Lucy and gave her his goofy smile, "Hi, Luce!"

Lucy's cheeks blushed.

Sting growled. He hated when Lucy blushed because of another man. He walked forward and took Lucy up. He put Lucy flat stomach on his board shoulder, like brought a sack of potato. He walked to the door and left everyone in dumb founded.

Mira returned her form to her usual lovely side. She hit Natsu's head, "See! I lost my opportunity to ask Lucy about her boyfriend!" Mira sulked and Elfmann tried to calm his older sister.

**Boyfriend**. That word hit Natsu's heart. And that word was hurt Natsu's heart badly. Deep in Natsu's heart, a certain voice laughed maniacally.

* * *

"Sting! Put me down!" Lucy hit Sting's back, tried to release from Sting iron grip, "Sting Eucliffe!"

Sting put Lucy down. They stood under Rainbow Sakura tree. Lucy was leaning on the tree meanwhile Sting was using his hands to trap Lucy between him and the tree.

Lucy saw anger, jealousy, madness, and something that she could not figure it out. Hesitantly, she stretched her right hand to touch Sting tanned skin and caressed it, "Is something wrong, Sting?"

"Do you like a guy in suit?" abruptly Sting asked Lucy, "If you really like it, I'll wear it every day!" he hissed.

Lucy stopped her hand activity on Sting cheek. She tried to processed Sting's words, "Sting, could you be jealous to Na…" Her next word was muted by a rough kiss. Sting bit Lucy's bottom lip using his canine until it was bleeding. Lucy was shocked and opened her mouth. Sting took opportunity and slipped his tongue inside her mouth. Sting groaned. Everyone who passed that street was blushing madly because of their making out session.

Lucy tried to push him off her, but did not avail. She felt that Sting's body become hotter and hotter. When Lucy wanted to answer his kiss, Sting pulled him self, leaving Lucy's lips swollen and bleeding.

Sting put his forehead on Lucy's, "I'm sorry, I hurt you…" Sting closed his eyes, "I'm sorry for becoming a jealous monster, Blondie…"

Lucy's answer made Sting made him shocked, Lucy pulled Sting's vest and drove her lips on Sting's lips. She gave him a chaste kiss, "I forgive you, Lousy Guy," Lucy smiled.

That smile had sucked Sting jealousy, madness, and his anger. He leaned down and licked Lucy's bottom lip, and sucked it until the lip did not bleed anymore, "Thank you, Beauty…" Sting smiled and his eyes full with love.

Usually, Lucy would scold Sting because of his flirt. But that time, she let it be.

But unfortunately, a grumble voice from Sting's stomach ruined their romantic session.

Lucy giggled, "Let's eat, Sting," she pulled his hand.

Sting nodded, "But I want you to cook it for me."

"Eh? But it'll need time, Sting…"

"It's okay, I can handle my hungry for a little moment, so cook for me…" Sting whined.

Lucy sighed, "I have no choice, then."

Sting pulled Lucy into a hug and kissed her forehead, "Thank you, Beauty~"

Lucy hit Sting board chest, "No flirt!"

Sting chuckled, "But you lemme do it just now so lemme do it now, and…" he moved closer to her face, "…you kiss me for the first time! I'm so happy, Lucy…" he grinned.

Lucy blushed.

"I love when you blushed because and only for me, Lucy… You're so cute…"

Lucy hit his chest again, "No flirt!"

Sting chuckled, "Haha, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he exhaled his breath, "But I really mean it, promise me, you won't let any body see your blushing!" Sting turned into serious mode.

Lucy pushed him away and it availed, "I can't control my cheek, you know!" Lucy pouted.

Sting chuckled and pinched Lucy's cheeks. Sting gave his girlfriend pink cheek a quick peck for each cheek. And that made Lucy's cheek became pinker and pinker.

"Well, I can't wait your cooking, anyway…" He encircled his strong muscular arm around Lucy's shoulder and drove her to her apartment. When he had passed that rainbow sakura tree, Sting smirked evilly and cockily to a person that watched Sting and his girlfriend intimate time that peeked from the bushes. And that smirk made the peeper growled angrily.

* * *

At twelve, Master Makarov came to the main guild. He took a seat on the bar and crossed his legs. His eyes scanned the guild, searching a certain young female. Beside him, Master Mavis sat and drank orange juice. Gin stared food in front of him, and saw his antics, Azura felt so sorry. Azura never saw Lucy's wrath. But seeing Gin expression, she was sure that Lucy's wrath was something terrible.

"Mira, can you call Lucy to come here. There's something urgent and tell her that I call her now," said Master Makarov.

"Yes Master," It was for long time Mira saw that expression on the elder face, serious and determinate expression. Mira grabbed her lachryma phone that hidden in her dress and searched the person.

"Hello Lucy… can you come here now? … Master's calling you … I don't know why he's calling you, Lucy, but it's something urgent because I saw his face's so serious… Yes, thank you." Mira put her phone back to her dress, "I've told her Master, she said she'll be here…" she turned her gaze to the doors that swung open, "…now."

Lucy entered the guild main hall and Sting followed her like a lost puppy. She said hello to everyone and then walked toward the bar where Mira and the master waited her.

"Hello, Master, Mira," Lucy stepped closer.

Master Makarov gave Lucy his famous Chesire Cat's grin, "Hello Child, you're really fast to get here…"

Lucy smiled, "It's just a coincidence that I was around when Mira called me, Master."

Master Makarov jumped from the bar, "Humble like always," he turned his back to Lucy, "follow me, Lucy, I have something to talk to you."

Lucy followed Master to his office, after she entered his office, she closed the door. Inside that room, there were two people only.

Master jumped to his desk and sat on it, "So Lucy, I have special mission for you,"

"Mission for me, Master?"

"Yes, you have to kill Kraken, and defeat Davy Jones and his minions."

Lucy's orbs widened, "Isn't it S-Class mission, Master?" Master Makarov nodded, "I think it's a mistake Master, I'm not an S-Class mage. I think it suits for Er…"

"Gin told me about all your magic last night, Child."

Lucy's eyes became bigger and bigger, "He… What?" shouted Lucy.

"Yes, he told me about your true goal, and the reason why you gave your seven years to achieve your present magic level," Master Makarov hop down and walked to Lucy. His body became bigger and bigger than Lucy, and then he put his hand on Lucy's head and patted her head, "I'm so sorry for judging you bad, Lucy… I never know if you do all for Natsu's sake."  
Lucy felt her lung dry from the air. She did not know what she should do, afraid because Master Makarov had known her goal or cry because of her misery… No, it was not misery.

"Master, can you do something for me?"

Master Makarov stared his child for a moment, "I will, as long as it doesn't break this guild's law."

"Please keep secret about my power and my goal from everyone, including Natsu. I don't wanna everyone anxious because of me."

Master sighed, "Ok," his body shrank into smaller shape, "but can you do something for me?"

"What's it Master?"

"I understand your reason that made you so cold and harsh to Natsu, pretending to be weak and always took easy job, and many more. You did it all to avoid our family suspicious, for your goal. But can you not too harsh to Natsu? That brat really worries sick for you Lucy," he added in his mind, 'and according Gin, his worry is one of all reason that became trigger of his black flame awakening'.

Lucy stared the floor, "I'll try, Master," she raised her head, "So, I'll take this mission and…"

"Not alone, Child," Master Makarov walked to the door, "I'll announce who will come in this mission in the hall."

Lucy nodded and followed her Master to the hall.

Master Makarov cleared his throat and made everyone attention directed to him.

"Well, Childs, I'm sure that y'all have known about Lucy's friends from far away," the Sixth Master pointed his finger to the two figures, "Gin and Azura. They ask our help to beat Kraken and Davy Jones."

Hearing the names, everyone murmured in wary.

"So, for this mission, I need the water mage and ice mage to help them beat Kraken," Master Makarov directed his gaze to Juvia and Gray who sat on the bar stool, "Juvia and Gray."

Juvia and Gray walked to the center of the main hall, "Then, I need mage that can against the pirate mages, so I choose Erza, Gajeel, and Mira. And for addition and make this mission to be his practice for his new power, I choose Natsu."

Hearing his name from the Master, Lucy interrupted, "But, Master!"

Master Makarov glared Lucy and made her gulped. Everyone saw Lucy in pity because the young lady got master's deadly glare in her early age.

Natsu squinted his eyes to Lucy. It seemed that Natsu wanted to tell Lucy about something, but Natsu did not say anything to her.

"And of course you, Lucy, you'll come, too." Master Makarov continued his speech.

After the little master finished his declaration, there were two hands that raised in the air, the first was Lisanna and the second was Sting.

"Yes, Lisanna," the elder of Dreyer family gave the youngest sibling opportunity to tell everyone in her mind.

"I object Lucy to come into this mission," Lisanna put her hand down, "After saw her mission track record, I think Lucy doesn't suit for this mission, Master…"

"Do you mean, Lucy's weak?!" Sting shouted and made Lisanna startled.

"I… I didn't mean tha… that…"

***Haha***

***Hahahaha***

A loud laugh was heard from the second floor. He was Gin. His big palm grabbed his stomach, trying to stop his laugh, "Hey Missy, I think you give credit for my love too… very very low…" he chuckled, "don't you know, that Lucy had defea…"

***Bak* **A mug hit the handsome face of Gin and made him sent to the wall. Everyone eyes directed to the culprit. She was Lucy.

"What?" Lucy asked them innocently, and made them sweat dropped, "don't mind him, everyone…" she smiled but somehow her friends could sense an eerie aura from her back.

"Any objection beside Lisanna's?" Master Makarov continued, "No one, so Sting what d'ya want to tell?"

Sting cleared his throat, "I want to come along."

"You can't," it was Master Mavis's voice, "After calculated everything, I've made decision that this formation is the best from others," Master Mavis's face was full of determination, and that made Sting could not object her.

"I understand, Master," Sting gave his resolution.

"You'll go in this night, so pack everything that you need…" Master Makarov ordered his children.

"Wait," Master Mavis interrupted her successor, "After heard your previous answer, Sting, you can come along…"

"EEEEHHHH?"

**スズク**

**「**** SUZUKU****」**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Kuro: **"Thanks for your reviews, favoring, and following…. Here, I bring a new chapter; I hope y'all will enjoy this."

**Natsu:** "Blackie!"

**Kuro: *Glared***

**Natsu**: "I mean Kuro, he he." ***Gulped*** "Hey Kuro, I think it SHOULD BE ME the main actor here! But where's my part? It's so little!" ***Whined***

**Kuro:** "You're the main actor here, Natsu, but I love to torture you… So, what can I do? I really really love to torture you…" ***Evil smile***

**Natsu:** "You're crazy…"

**Kuro: **"I'll give you bigger part for next chapter if you do disclaimer."

**Natsu:** "A-aye! Kuro doesn't and never own Fairy Tail, but Hiro Mashima!"

**Kuro: **"Good boy," ***Patted Natsu's head* **"Well, here for your review

**Suilen: **Don't worry, Natsu didn't hear his 'other self', Suilen-san. And I agree with you, that Natsu deserved it :3

**1fairytaillover: **Yup, you're right!

**silentviolet0330: **Thank you *Bow*

**fairyanimeworld: **Thank you, here the newest chapter…

**vampireknight16: ** .su (S.e.c.r.e.t), hohohohoho

**Jizang: **Here the update!

**GoldenRoseTanya:** Thank youuuuu… I wanna hug you, too Tanya XD

**NatsuXLucy4ever2000: **Here the Chapter 10…

Waw, I had 8 reviews for chapter 9! You really make me happy! And I'm really happy because you all, my dear reader has spared your time to read my story…

Don't forget to keep support this story by read, review, favoring, and follow!

See ya in Chapter 11! ***Bow***

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


	11. Battle P1

Chapter 11 ~ Battle P1

***Choo-Choo***

A blonde girl stared her lachryma phone.

***Choo-Choo***

An hour before midnight a last train called its passenger.

***Choo-Choo***

A redheaded girl glared towards the blonde one using her deadly glare, commanded the blonde to get into the train, but the blonde girl stayed and stared her phone. She was waiting her boyfriend. The girl had called the boy twenty third times, but he did not answer her call, 'What's goin' on?' was a lyric that played inside the blonde head. The blonde girl knew that she had to take the train soon, because the train would depart soon. With frown on her face, she stepped her feet into the train.

Her black robe danced around her pace. She wore a pair of leather pants that warped her slender legs and a pair of combat boot wrapped her feet. She wore a white shirt behind her robe and she did not forget to place her beloved spirit -her keys- around her right side of her waist and her whip on her another side. Her sword hid behind her back and covered by her robe, and she put three daggers on her right thigh. Her blonde hair was tied high, a pony tail. She was Lucy Heartphilia.

Juvia was sleeping and her head rested on her boyfriend shoulder. Her hair so wavy and framed her beautiful face. The shine of the moon that escaped from the blockage of the window made the sleeping figure became more beautiful. And Gray as Juvia's prince wrapped his girlfriend protectively. In front of Gray sat the iron dragon slayer who was busy chewing nails that was prepared before by his guild mate that sat beside him, Mirajane. Mirajane tried a recipe that had been combined by troia magic and she used Gajeel as her Guinea-pig. And Pantherlily sat between Mira and his dragon slayer.

In another compartment Erza, Natsu, and Happy were waiting for Lucy. Lucy sat beside the blue feline and in front of her, sat the mighty Titania with Natsu who groaned in pain. His face was green because of his motion sickness as the result of moving train.

"Where's Sting?" Erza asked.

Lucy shook her head, "He didn't answer my call." Lucy heard a faint sob. That was from Happy, "What's wrong Happy?" the celestial mage asked the fire dragon slayer's exceed and her hand patted his head.

Happy cried comically, "I'm sorrryyyy Lusshhhyyyyyy~~~~" Happy hugged the person that sat beside him, "I poisoned *sob* Sting's meal this *sob* afternoon…"

Lucy was petrified and Erza was shocked, "You did what?" They asked in unison, meanwhile Natsu groaned in his pain.

"I put Juvia's potion that can make someone stomachache when you drink one drop," Happy's sobs stopped, and he was staring the floor, "and I pour a bottle into it…" his last words nearly inaudible.

Lucy's eyes became bigger, "Oh, my God!" Lucy stood up, "I don't believe you did that Happy!" Lucy yelled and stood up, "What's Sting fault so you did that to him!" Lucy shouted, "oh, I don't believe it! I understand now, why he didn't answer my phone!" Lucy faced the blue feline and pointed him angrily, "I really mad to you Happy, I don't believe it you can do it!"

Happy's ears fell because of his sadness, "I'm sorry Lusshhyyy… but I don't wanna Sting come with us, moreover after what I saw what he did this afternoon, he's hurt you…"

"He did what? I'm sure I'll punish him later!" Erza fumed, "tell me what he did to Lucy, Happy!"

"On the park when I hid behind the bushes, I saw Sting bit Lucy's lips till bleeding…"

Suddenly Mira came and squealed, "I don't believe it you kissed him in front of public! Lucy!" Mira hugged the blushed Lucy.

Erza's face turned scarlet, she did not know what she should say.

"I didn't! It's Sting who kissed me!" Lucy yelled to Mira, trying to deny it.

"Ara-ara, but you kissed him back, didn't you?"

Lucy's face became redder, "I…I need… need to… go to toilet! Yes, toilet!" Lucy ran trying to avoid the barmaid.

Erza punched Natsu and ended his pain and then his head rested on the knight's lap. Erza saw her old eternity rival smiling, "Why are you smiling like that Mira?"

She stretched her slender hand behind her back, "I'm happy that Lucy's back to her old self, Erza."

"Old self?"

"Yup," Mira's smile grew wider, "didn't you see that Lucy never blushed or bubbly like just now since our battle with the black dragon?"

Erza put her finger around her chin, "I guess you're right. But I'm still a little mad with her because she rarely hanging out and takes mission with team Natsu"

Mira sat in front of Erza, "Yeah, I think she hides something behind us," she turned her gaze and saw the little blue cat hugging his tail, "is something wrong, Happy?"

Happy gulped, "Ne… Erza, I hope you ain't really mad to Lucy, cuz what if Lucy did those all because she wants to…" Happy gulped. Happy remembered secret conversation in the master's room. That time, Happy was curious with the silver boy and Happy followed him. Accidentally, Happy heard everything about the reason Lucy kept distance with her team mate, her secret training, and absolutely Lucy's goal.

"I think you should keep your mouth shut, shitty cat~" suddenly a silver haired young man appeared, "Lucy absolutely will angry to you and maybe she'll kill you because of spilling her secret."

Erza and Mira glared the silver man.

"Keep your nose out of our business, Gin!" Erza glared, "Lucy never hurt someone, moreover kill them."

Gin smirked, "I don't think that you know her well **now**, Titania. Don't you know, she had killed a wyvern," Gin stretched his hands and began counting, "forty nine dark mage had been threw into jail by her and she had killed two dark mage."

The fairy tail mage minus the unconscious Natsu processed the new information that they just had received, and only one response that they could give, a huge shock.

"You're lying," Mira raised her right hand and covered her mouth, "absolutely a lie!"

Gin raised his palm beside his head and shrugged, "It's up to you to believe me or not, cuz you'll see her true self soon," Gin turned his back but before he left that room he turned his head, "I just wanna warn you, shitty cat, cuz I know Lucy won't be happy if you tell her secret." After finished his lecture, Gin walked nonchalantly out of the compartment.

Mira and Erza changed their gaze as they told each other that they would let Happy kept Lucy's secret.

Now, back to Lucy.

Lucy sat on the train and then laid her body on the iron vehicles. She rested her left hand behind her head and her eyes stared the stars that danced in the sky. Lucy stretched her right hand to the sky, tried to reach the Alnitak, one of the center of Orion when a little bat flied above her.

Sensing that his master in uncomfortable condition and as her loyal spirit; Loke appeared and sat beside Lucy. Loke raised Lucy's head and placed hers on his lap. Loke stroke his master's bang. Be in un-best condition, or maybe in un-best feeling, Lucy let Loke did that, because she understood that her spirit only wanted to comfort her.

"I think I can't keep those secret anymore, Loke."

Loke did not talked or spoke anything, he let Lucy told her feeling.

"I don't know whether my decision, my aim, my goal's right. I just… want Natsu gets his power back, Loke. I can't bear sadness in his eyes when he couldn't use his magic in his old level. Although he always said that it was okay, and he believes that his power will be back, I know there some doubt in his heart. He doubts that he would get his power back. And I can't bear when he smile Loke. His smile…" Lucy trailed and closed her eyes, "it's not his usual smile, not his usual grin. He did it to make us in ease, that boy…" Lucy exhaled her breath and tears run on her porcelain face, "is it to much if I want Natsu gets his power back?"

Loke cupped Lucy's cheek and kissed the edge of her left eyes, "Do you love him so much, Lucy?"

No answer came from Lucy.

Loke stopped his ministration and let his strong hand leaned back his body and used them to be his cushion to prop his muscular figure, "it's not too much to hope your beloved to get their best, see them in happiness, and in that fire-breather cases; let him enjoy his life with his fire magic." Loke brought his body to the front and leaned to Lucy while both of his hands were cupping Lucy's face, "So tell me, Princess, why did you help Natsu dating Lisanna? I mean, you can live happily if you with him, right? And you won't be crying on my lap… like now?"

Lucy giggled, "So, Loke, now you mind to let me use your lap?"

Loke poked Lucy's forehead, "Hey, don't misinterpret it, Princess. I really happy if you used my lap as your pillow, moreover used my body and hugged my, I'll really enjoy it~"

Lucy opened her eyes and rolled them.

"So, why Lucy?"

Lucy sat and turned her body to face Loke, "I just want him be happy, Loke. Moreover after his confession at that nigh, that Lisanna is his mate," Lucy turned her back so Loke facing Lucy's back now, "when I saw happiness that night, confidence, sparkling puppy-eyes, how can I didn't help his request? I understand if you think I'm weak, Loke."

Loke did not speak anything. He raised his calloused right hand and patted his master head.

"It's better if he's happy, Loke."

"Although you have to sacrifice your own happiness?" That was not a question, it seemed that Loke only wanted to get certainty from the blonde girl who sat in front of him, and that girl nodded.

Loke stretched his body and leaned down his body as he copied his master; stared gazing the stars, "And what about that blonde dragon? I know that you don't love him, Lucy."

It was silent.

"You can't lie to me, Lucy. We; your spirit have strong bonds with you, we can sense your emotion when you're happy, fall in love, or lie falling in love."

Lucy raised her head, not let Loke to see her crying face again.

"I know you're crying, Lucy."

"Shut up," Lucy rubbed her eyes, "I've swore that I won't cry anymore, but look what you did, Silly Lion!" Lucy pouted.

Loke sat, his left leg crossed lied on the train and his right leg became resting area for his elbow, "Haha, look! Finally old pouting Lucy's back!"

Lucy punched Loke chest and Loke acted that it was really hurt, "Shut up, silly lion!"

"It's hurt, princess…"

Both of them laughed.

"Thanks Loke, I feel better now… " Lucy gave him one of her best smile.

"You're welcome, Princess. You know that you can rely on me; I'll beside you, always. Although world will against you, I and other spirit will stand beside you, forever."

"You flatter me, thanks so much. I dunno what I'll do and what I'll be without you all, maybe I'll be crazy without amazing friends like you and the others. Give my best regards for them Loke."

"Roger that, Princess," Loke gave Lucy his salute, "but there's one again, Lucy," Lucy gave him go-ahead look. "And about Sting, you haven't answered it."

Lucy sighed, "I understand that you'll see me as cruel woman, who play man's heart."

"That's not what I mean, Lucy. You deserve happiness. I don't oppose your relationship with him, but I hope you'll find new love, and I'll be happier if that lucky man is me~"

"Here comes your flirt…"

"I'm serious, Lucy. You know that I really love you, since you save me. You are best girl in this world, Lucy, and how I can't love you?"

"I'll force closing your gate if you don't stop flirting with me, Loke."

Loke sighed in defeat, "So why do you date him?"

"He said he loves me and he asked a chance to prove it. He knows that I don't love him…yet," Lucy felt dark aura from her spirit, "what's goin' on, Loke?"

"You ask me 'what's goin' on?' You know, Lucy, you give him an opportunity, but you don't gimme one! You know I love you, right?!"

"I know, Loke," she sighed and hugged him. That sudden action made the lion's heart stopped for three seconds, "you're my best friend, and because of that, I can't Loke. I'm too afraid losing you."

Loke smiled and hugged her back tightly. His hand moved circularry, "I think I can't move from that 'best friend' throne, right?"

Lucy released her hug and smiled weakly.

"Well, I think you have to take your sleep, Lucy. You'll meet long journey this morning," with that, Loke stood up, "but one thing that I must remind you that I'll never stop love you, Lucy!" and then the Lion Spirit popped back to his realm. On the sky Lucy saw words near Lion constellation that say 'Love Lucy forever' and that made her smile. But, unfortunately, a nearly sober dragon slayer who was chewing screw heard everything.

It was ten when they arrived in Hargeon. They looked for any fisherman who wanted to escort them to Legorn, a small island than laid eighty nine miles from Hargeon. That island was famous because there were lots of magical being lived there but no one dare to go there this last three years, because the Davy Jones pirates crew and Kraken had managed to monopolized and terrorized whoever wanted to visit that island. Underneath that island was laid a huge cave where the mermaids spent their happy life. But it was old happy life, because it was over when Davy and his crews stepped into the mermaid's territory.

Erza asked around to find anyone who wanted to escort them. Even using Mira's beauty but no one dare to escort the represent of Fairy Tail to Legorn.

"What should we do?" Natsu whined, "Shall we swim there?"

"Baka! We'll spend at least a day if we swim there!" It was Lucy's voice.

"But Luce~ No one wanna escort us there," the fire boy squat down and draw the ground using his pointer, "or maybe we can ask Virgo to dig a tunnel there?"

Everyone stunned.

"Juvia thinks it's better if we ask Virgo-san to teleport us there, like her teleported us to Celestial Realm, not digging tunnel," the water mage told the gang about her opinion.

Every one became silent.

"What if we use Juvia's magic to go there!" A crazy idea popped out from Natsu's head.

"I won't allow it," Gray glared Natsu menacingly, "it'll drain her magic, and what if when we arrived there, we'd been surrounded by the pirates, flame-brain?" In his background, Juvia was daydreaming that she was rescued by Gray when they were in the mid of battle.

Natsu pouted, "So what should we do, Erza?"

"I think we can ask Virgo, how about that Lucy?" Erza asked her companion.

"I'm afraid that we can't, Erza. It's the same reason with Gray's. It'll be too dangerous if we pop out there, because it'll too suspicious there're suddenly lots of new magical power appear there. Moreover, there's one among their crew that can sense magical presence. I think it's better if we sneak in."

"How can you sure that there's their member that be able to sense our power?" the beauty barmaid asked Lucy.

"Davy Jones's pirate is very famous in the sea, Madam," Azura took a place to explain about their enemy that they would confront, "Lucy-san is right, there's a pirate mage that can sense us, actually sense lives and magical presence. She's Maggie Jones, the daughter of Davy Jones."

Natsu sighed, he put his palms into his pocket, "So, do you have any idea, Azra?"

"Her name's A. ZU. RA, Natsu," the blonde female corrected him.

"Yeah, I mean Azure."

"Azura, Baka,"

"Luce~" Natsu whined, "Why are you calling me Baka? I'm not Baka!" Natsu pouted, showed everyone his cute handsome face.

Watched that affair, Erza, Mira, Juvia , Happy and Azura giggled, meanwhile Gajeel and Gin snorted and Gray sighed but finally smiled.

"Hey, why are ya laughing?" Natsu and Lucy asked unison.

"Ara-ara," Mira tried to speak in the middle of her laughter, "we haven't seen you argued in million years, and it's so lovely see you two argued each other."

"Mira~" Lucy whined and her cheeks were blushed. Natsu who saw Lucy blushing, he felt warmness and happiness that erupted in his chest. He was happy because he was the one that made her blushed that time, not another guy.

But unfortunately, Happy discovered that Natsu was in ogling session on Lucy, and Happy did what he usually did, that was rolling his tongue and said, "He likeeeessss her," and that tease made Natsu chased his foster son and made everyone laughed.

After a half hour, finally they came back into their business. Erza cleared her throat and asked, "So, do anyone have any idea?"

Lucy raised her right hand, "Actually I have, Erza."

"What's it?" everyone eyes scanned the curvaceous blonde mage.

"Just gimme for about one hour and I'll come back with our savior."

"I can't" Erza answered simply.

"But Erza, Lucy said…" Gray interrupted the knight.

"Did you dare to interrupt me, Gray?"

"No Sir! I mean No Ma'am!" Natsu smirked to his friend-enemy, Gray Fullbuster, "Shut up, Charcoal!"

"Do you challenge me, Ice-princess?"

"BOYS, DO I HEAR ANY FIGHT?!" Erza roared and made the two young men petrified.

Natsu and Gray put their hand on other's shoulder, "We're best friend forever!" Gray sang?

"A-aye!" Natsu copied Happy.

Erza sighed and shook her head from right to left, "I mean I won't let Lucy goes alone," Erza stared Lucy, "Natsu, you go with her."

"A-aye!"

Natsu and Lucy left their group and went somewhere else. Mira knew Erza's plan, "Ne, Erza, are you planning something for them?"

"No, Mira," Erza closed her eyes and opened them to directed her gaze to the sky, "I just want them to be best friend like before."

Erza's answer made everyone smiled, but not for the silver haired guy.

Lucy walked in front of Natsu gracefully. Nope. Actually Natsu intentionally walked behind Lucy because he wanted to kept eye on his team mate. Everyone eyes directed to these two young mages because it was so rare to get a view where a young lady (actually looked like a dark mysterious young lady who was tailed by a handsome man in a white suit). Lucy felt that awkward gaze, so she asked Natsu without stopping her pace, "Hey, Natsu, why are you wearing suit? Where's your usual cloth?" Lucy asked him without facing him.

"Well, I wear this because I wanna impress someone."

*** JLEB* **An arrow hit Lucy's heart and it was hurt, "who? Lissana isn't here, so for who?"

Natsu made his pace faster so he walked beside the blonde girl and then he rubbed Lucy's head and made her perfect pony tail messy.

"Stop it!" Lucy slapped Natsu's right hand that he used to make a mess to Lucy's golden locks.

"For you, weirdo…" He grinned. It was his old goofy grin and Lucy felt so nostalgic. She was not aware that her cheeks were red, but that did not go unnoticed by Natsu and somehow that made his heart so…light and proud.

Lucy snapped and came back to reality. She had to stop her blush so she slapped her cheeks. Natsu who saw that weirdness stepped back, "Are ya okay, Luce?"

''Perfect! Let's go, I hope they're still here."

"Weirdo…" Then Natsu tilted his head, "who are **they**?"

Lucy smirked.

Fifteen minutes later Natsu and Lucy stood in front of an eerie and hostile bar that named "The Depth". Natsu took a glance to Lucy, "Luce, what is it?"

Lucy did not averted her gaze from the bar's door, "You'll see Natsu," she walked towards the door but Natsu stopped her by dragged her hand.

"I won't let you in," he walked inside.

Lucy sighed, "Baka."

Natsu walked inside but he suddenly stopped. He confused and did not know what he should do in there, "Oh no, I forget to ask Lucy…" When he wanted to turned his back, a filthy smug guy pointed a knife on his back.

"It's so rare to see a noble man in this filthy bar," his breath smelt rum, "give me your money and your clothes," he laughred. But Natsu knew that this guy was drunk, "aw~ but you can have your boxer, because I'm a good man! Ha, ha, ha!" All guy followed the drunkard to laugh, "Hey, are you deaf?!" the drunkard grabbed Natsu's collar, "gimme you-…"

***BUAG*** Natsu sent the drunkard to the bar. Natsu played his knuckles and smirked, "I think it's time for warming up~ I'm all fire up!" Natsu roared and from dark red came from his mouth. Everyone terrified saw his action.

That drunkard stood up and walked wobbling to the dragon slayer. That filthy guy wanted to punch Natsu but did not avail because he punched that guy first and made a hole on the roof.

"Hey, don't break this bar!" a big muscular man shouted to Natsu, he was the bouncer. That bouncer mastered air magic because Natsu was sent flying by a punch that was given by the bouncer without his fist touched Natsu. Natsu hit the wall and groaned then he spitted blood. That big guy really knew how to punch.

Natsu stood up and his body engulfed in dark red fire, "It's interesting~" He sang and gave smirk that could make everyone shiver. He launched his fist to the bouncer but was stopped by transparent shield that seemed like to be made by air. That shield sent Natsu flied and hit the same wall. Natsu groaned, "Shit!" But it was Natsu. No matter how much he fell, Natsu would stand up again. But this time, it was not dark red fire that engulfed his body, it was black.

Natsu walked and run to that bouncer. And eerie smirk decorated his handsome face and his eyes became slit gleaming. Gleam liked a wild creature in hunger. Natsu hit that invisible wall again, but this time his black fire succeeded to make a hole and gave a clean hit on the bouncer jaw. That bouncer shrieked in pain.

From the outside bar, Lucy heard an agony scream, but she was familiar with his voice. Lucy entered the bar abruptly. When she was inside her eyes widened because she saw a gorilla sized man was lifted into air by familiar pink haired guy who grabbed that big man and the pink haired guy smirked evilly.

"Luthor!" Lucy shouted and run to the pinkette while screaming, "PUT HIM DOWN NOW!"

Natsu tilted his head to Lucy's direction, "ohho~ Look my Luce is here~"

'Damn, is he just call me **my Luce?**' she shouted in her head and her face became so hot.

"I beat a gorilla guy here… because he wanna…"

But Natsu could not finish his word because Lucy interrupted him, "Put him down now, Natsu!"

"Why?~~" Natsu whined but he still used his smirk.

Lucy stepped back because of that eerie smirk that Natsu gave her, "That's the man that I want to meet here, Natsu," she face palmed and Natsu Gulped.

"Sorry, Luce…"

Natsu put the Luthor guy down and Lucy rushed to Luthor and gave him the ointment that Rogue gave to her to the Luthor face, "I'm so sorry, Luthor. My friend here so hot headed and temperamental," The customer and the barmaid saw that in fear whereas almost, not, all customers there were wanted criminals. After that, they were headed to manager room.

"Who are you?" Luthor asked, "But thanks for helping me, pretty lady, but I think we never met before." Lucy's eyes widened but suddenly she giggled and made Luthor blushed.

A grumble voice was heard from Natsu's direction.

"I'm sorry," Lucy said and stood up. After put her hands on her hips suddenly a golden light submerged her body and after that light disappeared, stood a girl with Lucy's outfit but had different hair and eye color. She was a brunette and her hair was cut into wavy bob with emerald eyes, "I think you remember me, now."

"You, that mysterious girl!" he hugged Lucy and Natsu saw that! Natsu could not hold his temper anymore, so he walked and separated the two.

"No HUGGING!" he gritted his teeth.

Luthor scratched his head, "Ha, ha, I see an overprotective boyfriend here."

Lucy smile a solemn smile, "No Luthor, he isn't."

In his heart, Luthor was sure that the two young mage were not only 'best friend', but he did not mind it, because he did not want to pry into that crazy-dragon-man, "So, Lucy that's your name, right?" Lucy nodded, "what can I do for you?"

"Can you lend me a boat, please?"

"Boat? Where will you go? I can escort you there! I'm as one of the Brown Beard Pirates will be very happy if I can help our savior!" he grinned. At that time, a beautiful lady came inside that served beverage and some snacks.

"Thanks for your offer, Luthor. But my destination is Legorn."

Luthor's eyes and his wife's eyes widened in shock, "It's a dangerous place, Lucy. You can't go there,"

Lucy saw that pair. His wife held her husband shoulder and her eyes were in wary. That situation made Lucy smile, "I know that you're in temporary leave from the Brown Beard because your wife need you in her pregnancy, so…" Lucy stretched her hands on her head, "I absolutely can't 'kidnap' you from your wife," she grinned.

Lucy's words made the couple silent but after thinking they gave the Celestial Mage nod in agreement.

"Good, so let'd go!" Natsu stood up and shouted, "I'm all fired up!"

"I'm so sorry for his rudeness, haha," Lucy laughed dryly.

Luthor and his wife laughed too, "Ha, ha! I really like this high spirited young man!" he said that and hit Natsu's back.

Half hour later, they were arrived in the harbor, "Well, this is Horizon! The second fastest ship that I've ever rode after Calypso!" Luthor pointed a ship in his pride. The Brown Beard was a group of pirate that was well known because of their speed sailing in sea.

"Thank you so much, Luthor! I'll call my friend to come here!"

"Sure," Luthor nod and smiled.

"Natsu," Lucy turned her attention to the pink dragon, "stay here, don't go anywhere and DON'T BURN ANYTHING! Do you aunderstand?"

Natsu could feel dark aura in Lucy's background, "A-aye Sir!"

After Lucy disappeared to look for a quite quiet place to call, Luthor walked "She can be really scary sometimes…" and he got an agree nod from Natsu, and then Luthor slapped Natsu's shoulder, "You're salamander, right?"

Natsu nodded, "But, you can call me Natsu!" He grinned.

Luthor sipped his cheroot and exhaled, "I hope you can protect Lucy, Natsu. She's a good girl. Not, I must correct it, she's really a good girl. She nearly dead because of saved one of our crew's life, although she's really reckless," Luthor sighed, "that time, when she fought with us, I didn't see any fear in her eyes, only full of determination," Natsu smiled and felt really proud of Lucy, "I got an impression that she didn't care with her life, no. Precisely, it seems like she did not value her life so she could fight **like that** **in danger**."

He was trying to process that pirate's word and then Natsu's eyes widened, "No, way…" Natsu knew Lucy well that she would fight with her comrades but he knew and sure that she would value her life, too. Because it would meaningless if you could not spent the beautiful day with your nakama anymore, "hey, gorilla man, can you tell me how Lucy fought?"

Luthor nodded.

**スズク**

**「**** SUZUKU****」**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Kuro: **"Anyone misses me?"

**Lucy:** "No one."

**Natsu: **"Keep dreaming!"

**Happy: **"Aye!"

**Kuro: **"Whyyyy?"

**Rogue: **"Because you're such a jerk. You haven't updated this story MORE than a month!"

**Kuro: **"…"

**Rogue: **"I can't hear you~"

**Kuro: **"Sorry…" (turning from Rogue and mumbling) "Such a bully…"

**Rogue: **"Did you say something?" (shadow gear activated)

**Kuro: **"Nothing!"

**Sting: **"Hey, Blackie, hurry up do disclaimer! I wanna eat then sleep~"

**Kuro: **"What did ya say?! How dare you order me around?" (hitting Sting and kicked him)

**Fro: **"How poor Sting-kun. BTW, Kuro-san doesn't and never has Fairy Tail, because the only one who owns Fairy Tail is Hiro Mashima-sama!"

**Kuro: **"Thanks Fro, you're such a good boy. Well, here the chapter 11. I plan to divide this 'Battle' into … chapter (it's secret ;)) And so sorry because of my lateness, oh and don't worry, I'm working on the 12th. If you wanna look for sneak a peek, here it comes…

Blood… Blood… Blood…

Drip… Drip… Drop…

Blood dripped, blood flew from her stomach. Lucy touched her stomach and there she saw redness covered her stomach. Lucy coughed and blood spilled from her delicate lips and made her clothes wet because of her blood. Her nakama screamed her name when the stabber stood in front of her seeing Lucy's downfall with craziness in her eyes.

Well, sorry, I just can give you that much spoiler. Thanks a lot for you, who spared your time to read NDP. Keep reading this and support this story by RnR, follow, and favoring.

See ya! And Happy (early) New Year!"

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


	12. Battle P2

Chapter 12 ~ Battle P2

Blood… Blood… Blood…

Drip… Drip… Drop…

Blood dripped, blood flew from her stomach. Lucy touched her stomach and there she saw redness covered her stomach. Lucy coughed and blood spilled from her delicate lips so made her clothes wet because of her blood. Her nakama screamed her name when the stabber stood in front of her seeing Lucy's downfall with craziness in her eyes.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" the eldest of the Strauss sibling screamed to petite figure who stood in front of Lucy with her bloody claw shaped hand.

"I'm sorry," tears streamed on the sinner's face, "I don't know what obsessed me…" and more craziness bathed on her blue diamond eyes.

* * *

**.: Flashback :.**

"Wow, it's a big fish!" Happy shouted happily while fishing on Horizon's stern. His tiny paws held fishing rod, "hey, Lushyyy…"

"Yes Happy?"

"Is it okay NO ONE CONTROL THIS SHIP?!" Happy asked in terrifying and frantic expression.

Lucy patted the blue fur, "It's okay Happy, and Horizon has autopilot magical system. So it'll be okay if we have given the destination coordinate, in our case Legorn's coordinate."

"Hey Bunny-Girl," Lucy turned her attention to Gajeel, "you really has good connection with such pirate. How can you know him?" the Guitar Maestro asked Lucy.

"Yup, I'm so curious how can you know Luthor? And how can a pirate like him easily lend us his 'boat'?" it was the bubbly barmaid's turn asking Lucy.

"Erm, uh from its size, Horizon isn't boat Mira, but Ship."

"Ahaha, I'm sorry, I don't really understand about ship-thing," Mira chuckled, "so, how?"

Lucy glided her eyeballs right to left, trying to look for 'proper answer', "urm, Gajeel, how can you don't feel any motion sickness?" Lucy tried to distract their attention.

"Mira gave me food that had been mixed by troia magic, just feel a little bit nausea. But it's better than feeling motion sickness like usual," at their background, Natsu groaned on the deck, "and it's really shame for ya Salamander, Gihee!" Gajeel shouted mocking his fella dragon slayer.

Natsu groaned, "Just wait when we arrive *hugh* on island *humph* metal face…" Natsu stood wobbling to the edge of Horizon and puked. Ewhhh, disgusting.

"Hahahaha, *ugh*, I think I need eat that screw again, Mira," Gajeel face began to turn into green shade.

"Okay, wait a minute, Gajeel," the white haired barmaid figure retreated into the cabin.

"So, Lucy," that was Erza voice, "how can you know Mr. Luthor?"

Lucy gulped, "erm, well we ever met before, when I want to cross the sea… he help me…" Lucy stuttered answering the red knight's question.

Erza narrowed her eyes, she felt something off from Lucy's question, but she could not pin point it.

But it was unfortunately for Lucy, because Mira had returned and gave a bull's eye, "But I remember that I never approve your mission that you needed to across the sea, Lucy. Because almost of those missions were S-class and only few of them were A-class missions."

Lucy gulped, 'Crap! How can answer them?' Lucy asked herself.

"Is every girl so difficult to be asked like her?" Gajeel ponted Lucy while chewing his lovely food.

"Is everything alright?," Juvia walked to Lucy after playing water with her boyfriend hugged her tiny waist. The water mage's eyes were full with concern.

"I'm sorry guys, I think it ain't the best time to tell you all," suddenly, the Lion spirit appeared and snatched his master from the centre of the crowd, "I'm sure she'll tell you all when she's ready." Loke walked and gided his master to the captain room where Gin and Azura rested but Lucy stopped her guide.

"Guyz, I'm really sorry because I can't tell you," Lucy sighed, she was anxious if her friends were going to think that Lucy did not believe her family.

"So, don't you believe us?"

'Great Gray! You just said what I afraid of what you'll think about!' Lucy snapped. She took a deep breath, "It's not like that, Gray. I believe you **all.** All of you are my family, how can't I believe my own family?"

"So, tell us Lucy," Erza ordered her considered little sister, "last night, some one tell us that you have secret," Lucy flinched and it did not go unnoticed by her family, "tell us, now!" menacing aura came from Erza and made everyone including Lucy shivered.

But Lucy had sworn to herself that she would achieve her goal although she had to confront the mighty Titania and because she was a Celestial Mage, she would never ever her promise.

"Erza, sometimes we don't tell anyone about our secret because we want to people who dear for us safe, so please understand," Lucy begged.

Happy saw it, but he was too afraid to be sucked into their business. He was able to cry, only…

"So, is he stronger than me?" Erza asked, "Don't worry Lucy, I'll beat them. So tell me? Are they threatening you?" Erza posed liked a hero.

Lucy shook her head as no.

"Tell. Me. Now!" Titania began to be impatient~

"Sorry Erza," before Erza could respond, Lucy stood behind her and Lucy was looked like hitting Titania's back neck. And after that, the mighty Titania was collapsed, but before her knight body hit the ground, Gajeel caught her.

"What's wrong with you, Bunny-Girl?"

"Lucy…" Mira almost cried, and she bent down to check Erza.

"Don't worry Mira, Erza's okay. She'll wake up this midnight, just get a room under this deck," Lucy turned to her cold self that she had showed almost one year, "and trust me, don't interfere my business, because it's for your own good." And Lucy went away with Loke followed her. She walked as her dark robe dangling around her like a darkness began to engulfed the sky when dawn coming. And that was true, dawn really came.

After Lucy's body disappeared into forecastle where the captain room stood, everyone began to feel… empty, longing for old Lucy.

"Lucy…" that was a word that whispered by everyone's lips.

In the middle of his fight, Natsu saw everything and groaned louder, "Lucy…"

Horizon's bell was dancing because the wave hit it. The night rampaged, avenged everything on the ocean, yeah big storm appeared in front of that gang. On that ship only Lily who had experience facing with ship, so he became the captain that night. Lily shouted and gave commando to everyone, minus Lucy, Erza who was sleeping and of course, no Natsu. Lily was playing with steering wheel when Gray and Gajeel tried to stabilize the sail. Juvia and Azura tried to control the waves that hit Horizon from the front and back of the ship meanwhile Mira held the mast that look like almost collapsed. "Anyone saw Gin?" Gray shouted.

"I'm here, exhibitionist," Gin answered on the mast head, "I'm tr

ying to control the wind around here,"

Gray gave an 'oh'. 'Shit, that fire-breather could not be relied in this time, and Erza… Gah! By the way, where's Lucy? It's her companion's ship!' Gray screamed in his head frustrated.

The sky was rumbling but sadly, in front of them there were a lot of little maelstroms but they were enough to make the water leaked into the starboard.

"Guyz, look! There are lots of maelstroms in front of us!"

"Open the gate of Golden Bull: Taurus! Open the gate of water bearer: Aquarius!"

Everyone's attention turned to the source of that voice and Gin smirked, "Finally, the Princess of Darkness join us on the stage."

Lucy put off her robe and grabbed the steering wheel form Lily when her mermaid dive into the depth of sea and her cow grabbed the ropes from Gajeel and Gray.

"Aquarius, give me your highest wave!" Lucy yelled so her half-human and half-fish spirit heard her.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHH" a huge ten meters wave swept Horizon and made it liked served on the wave and that made Lucy and her spirits (including Loke who stood behind his master) plus Gin laughing. Mira, Gray, Gajeel, Juvia and Azura became the witness of that craziness. And their laughter became lauder after passed the little maelstroms.

But their laughter was stopped when a very huge, and that was really huge maelstrom in front of them.

"Shit!" Lucy cursed and that shocked Gray and the rest of Fairy Tail gang, Lucy that they knew never cursed, "Aquarius, thanks for your help! Sorry for interrupted your date!" Lucy yelled.

"Never mind!" was Aquarius answer before her leaving to her realm. That answer really made Gray shocked because he knew well **how good Lucy-Aquarius relationship **was.

"Capricorn!"

"It's _meh_, Lucy-sama," Capricorn appeared and bowed to Lucy.

"Get the anchor and you, silly Lion,"

"Yes my lovely Princess," Loke bowed.

"Help Taurus!"

"Copy that!" ***wink***

A half hour later, they finally made it, the passed the maelstrom.

"Thank you, Capricorn, Taurus, Loke. You can go back now." Capricorn and Taurus puffed back to their realm, "Go back Loke."

"Don't wanna~ I want to warm your body up!" And Loke got a huge lump on his head, "You know, I'll need you soon, so Go Back! Rest! Understand!"

"Ugh… Okay~ but" *chu* Loke stole a kiss on Lucy cheek before disappeared.

"SILLLYYYY LIIIOOOOOOOOONNNNNNN!" Lucy screamed but she snapped into reality that shw was watched by her nakama so Lucy cleared her throat, "Uhum, Azura, do you know where are we now?"

"We're on Hopercus sea, Lucy-san," Azura answered.

"And where's the Coral of the Death if we're here?"

"Eight kilometres to the south west."

"Good," Lucy rolled the wheel in front of her to the south west.

"Um, Lucy, what's Coral of the Death?" Juvia asked.

"It's a place where pirates were hanged and executed, Miss-Watery…" Gin tried to seduce Juvia but stopped by her girlfriend.

"Step back or I'll freeze you." Gray threatened.

"Aw… I'm afraiiid~~~" Gin mocked.

"Gin, stop it. I think it's better you take your time to rest," and Gin gave Lucy a 'hmph', "Lily, would you mind if you control Horizon again?"

"No, Lucy, You can take a rest," the balck exceed answered.

"Thank you." and Lucy smiled and then walked to Horizon's astern. She sat and cross her legs taking a meditation position and the wind began twirl around her.

"Is she really Lucy?" Mira asked.

"Yep, she is."

"Juvia never knows that Lucy has ability to control a ship," Juvia rested her chin on her palm, "Juvia thinks that she looked like a pirate."

"Yes Juvia, I almost didn't know her," Gray continued his girlfriend words.

"Ha, Ha," Gin laughed, "See, you know nothing about **my Lucy!**"

Gray flinched but he realized that Gin's word was true so he remained silent.

Gin walked off in satisfaction, but before he went, Mira grabbed Gin's left arm.

"What can I do for you, Beauty?"

"Tell me, why you called Lucy 'the Princess of the Darkness? Did you mean Lucy…" Mira could not finish her word because Gin yanked his hand out of Mira's grip and he was smirked, "It can't be…"

Gin walked nonchalantly and grabbed Azura to Lucy's direction.

"What is it, Mira?" asked Gray.

"We got announcement more than a year ago, that there is a wanderer mage that almost takes all S-mission in Fiore. Magic council was trying to reveal the wanderer mage's identity. Based on the last information that I got from Mest, urm I mean Doranbalt, the wanderer mage's a woman, but no one knows her identity yet because the wanderer always appear in different face but her characteristics are almost same. She has big eyes although from the witness who ever met her said her eyes in different colours, different hair styles, different fashion styles but same three-body-size, that's 88-66-88."

"It's Lucy's size!"

Hearing that answer Juvia slapped Gray's head.

"Argh! Why did you hit me, Juvia?!"

Juvia did not answer but crossed her hands on her chest and pouted.

"And what 'bout 'the Princess of the Darkness'-thing?"

"Well, because she always left after the mission accomplished without anyone knew her identity making people around her left in darkness without knowing her identity." Mira told everyonr.

The gang gave an 'oh' together.

It was mid night, time for Erza Scarlet woke up from her beauty sleep. She opened the door that connected to the deck while groaning and stomped her feet, "Where's Lucy?"

"Hey, Erza!" Lucy answered happily as she stood on the wood floor and stripped.

Erza flushed, "W…why are you stripping?"

"I'm not! I wear bikini, look!"

"Bikini? Are you going to swing in this midnight? Isn't it very cold?"

"Not really, when night the sea is warmer than the coast, so it's okay." Lucy winked.

"Ooh, then is it your new hobby? Diving in the midnight?"

"Nope, I just wanna take _Hizabazoella Algae_."

"_Hizaba..babpp…-e_ whatever, what's that? And where's everyone?"

"They are resting, Erza. Well see ya!" And Lucy dived in while wearing her googles.

"Hey, Erza, are you better?" Mira asked her old rival but now best friend.

"Better, my body feel more relaxed and no stress that I felt before I put into sleep."

"Ne, Erza, I wanna tell you about what happened when you're sleep, what I've found about Lucy."

"Go on…"

An hour later, Lucy appeared from the depth. She grabbed the railing and pushed her body up and stumbled on the deck. She had gathered more than a kilogram of that strange alga. But suddenly she felt a lot of people stared her, "Hei, guyz!"

"Don't hi us, Bunny-Girl," Gajeel looked so angry, "tell us what really happening. What's our mission **actually**, and what's that moving purple plant?" Lucy did not know that her guild mate had waited her on the surface.

Lucy sighed, "Well, introducing, _Hizabazoella Algae, _algae that can hide our presence by eat it, **only** grow near the Coral of the Death, and that's the reason we using boat so we can get this 'moving plant'."

"Yuck, did ya mean I have to eat that?" Gin felt disgusted.

"Eat it or dead meat. You choose it Gin." Lucy glared, "And about what happening is like master says, we have mission to free the mermaids and beat Davy Jones and Friends. Yeah, that's all!"

"Not about it, Bunny-Girl, it's about," Lucy's eyes widened and darted her gaze to the floor, "the Princess of th…" but Gajeel's word was stopped by Erza's fist. Gajeel fell unconscious.

"Lucy, you can tell us when you're ready," Erza smiled.

Lucy raised her head and smiled, "Thanks Erza, it's really mean a lot for me…"

Erza hugged Lucy, death hug literally, "I've considered as my little sister, Lucy. So I trust you and when something doesn't go well, just tell me, or Mira. We'll be here for you," and with that, Mira hugged the two girls.

"Thank you, Erza, Mira…"

"Okay-okay," Gin clapped his hand, "hugging time's over! Let's go back to our business."

"You're such a jerk!" Mira, Erza, and Lucy shouted together and made everyone laughed.

But, once again, their laughter stopped. Why? Because stood two figures (plus two exceeds). Yup, they're Rogue, Sting, Lector, and Frosch. Actually not really stood, because they felt from the sky and the exceeds looked like athletes who had marathon for ten kilometres. Yup, Frosch and Lector used their Max Speed to 'deliver' their beloved partner.

Sting stood wobbling and walked to Lucy, his face was so purple. When he tried to reach his girlfriend, he put off his vest and put it on Lucy's, "Don't *ugh* show yo…ur bo*humph* dy to oth *hergh*er ma…aann."

Looking that, Mira squealed automatically and made a pair of hearts on her emerald eyes, "Aww, so sweet~"

"Lucy, take care of Sting-kun," and with that Lector passed out.

Lucy hugged Sting trying to stop his face to kiss the deck's floor, "Sting, lay here for a moment, 'kay? I'll take your 'medicine'."

"Hu'umph." Sting answered.

"Mira," Lucy spoke, "I'm sure you agree with me that this moving purple alga is disgusting to eat,"

"I must correct it Lucy, **they are SOOO DISGUSTING**!" and both of them chuckled, "don't worry, I'll cook them," Mira smiled.

"Thank you, Mira. I'm waiting for delicious breakfast."

Mira winked and came into the kitchen section.

Three minutes later Lucy came bringing a black box. From that box Lucy took a needle and injected it into a purple bottle then pricked it on Sting's right hand and Rogue either.

"What's that?" Gray asked.

Sting groaned and sat up scratching the back of his head, "Thanks Lu."

"Lu?" Gray asked, again, "and hey, where's your motion sickness?"

*Clack* Lucy closed the box and explained to Gray, "I gave them 'tranquilizer' that soothing their pain."

"And you didn't give it to me and fire-head?" Gajeel asked in disbelief.

Lucy stood up and faced the metal face, "well, you have Mira's and for Natsu, it's calmer when he's sleeping because of Erza's punch." Lucy's answer gave shocking bulged out of eyes, "Well, I thinks it's better for us to take a rest. We need full power for tomorrow, right Erza?"

Erza gave a slight nod, "Let's get in and wake up at 4.30, am I clear?"

"Yes, Ma'am!" everyone answered the red headed.

The drenched Sting who used his left arm hugging Lector came closer to Lucy and hugged her using his another hand while snuggling his nose to Lucy's neck, "I'm really worry about you, Lu. "

"Lu?" Lucy asked.

"It's your name from me," Sting snuggled closer.

"Hey, get a room!" Rogue yelled.

Lucy and Sting saw the one who just yelled and Sting asked to his girlfriend, "Did he just yell at us?" and made Lucy blinked twice.

Gray saw everything that happening in front of him. He really did not understand what really happening, about Lucy. At noon a day before, he saw a bubbly warm old Lucy, but now he saw cold eyes girlfriend in her boyfriend arms. Meanwhile, Erza only bushed seeing what Sting doing to Lucy.

"I... I think we should sleep now," a stuttered Erza said it.

Lucy led Sting and Rogue plus their sleeping partner to the crew compartments.

"Rogue, you can use this room and these your and Fro's clothes. If you hungry, you can go to the kitchen, Virgo's preparing some food for you," Lucy handed the cloth that Virgo had prepared before, "and Sting, your room's th…"

Sting cut the blonde young women, "in the same room as yours."

"Wh.. what?" Lucy stuttered and blushed.

"Don,t worry, I won't do anything that you're going to hate," Sting smiled, warmly.

"No!"

"Come on…" Sting whined.

"I wanna take a bath and my rest, see you later," Rogue said irritated as he closed the door in front of Lucy and Sting's face.

Lucy sighed, "Follow me then," and Sting followed her obediently.

"Is this capt'n room?" Sting asked as he walked into the bathroom as he walked into the bathroom, "Are you sure you ain't going to bath first? Hey, it's really luxurious," Sting rubbed his body with soap. He was waiting for Lucy's answer. He turned on the knob to rinse the bubble that sticking on his body, "hey, by the way, what're you doing in your bikini?"

No answer.

"Lu?" Sting turned off the knob, "Lucy, are you there?" Sting walked out with towel covered his lower area. Sting sniffed the air and followed to the scent to the deck. Over there, he saw his girlfriend still in her bikini and warped by his vest stood up holding three gates and he saw a figure that looked like a man who wore a costume like the hunter of Anglo Saxon tribe. Then he saw Lucy released a key and chanted a spell, a woman wearing Greece attire appeared in front of her and made barrier around the ship. "Lucy, what are you doin'?" Sting walked to Lucy, "You have to sleep, you know?" he hugged her from back, "Don't be overworking yourself," Sting snuggled his noose to Lucy's crook. That was his favourite spot, because the blonde dragon slayer could savour his favourite scent there.

"As long as there star and as long as there moon, I'll be okay Sting, I can recharge my power," Lucy patted her boyfriend's head."

Sting sighed. He knew how Lucy be a stubborn woman could, stubborn but sexy, Sting smirked at his perverted thought, "So, what are you doing?"

Wow, everybody worked up late. No one woke up at 4.30. It might be everyone felt so tired after against the storm the night before. Now, everyone ate their breakfast solemnly on the deck. Mira had prepared nice table for their breakfast there.

"I woke up late," Erza bowed, "as leader I failed, please punch me!" and her last statement made everyone sweat dropped.

"It's no problem, Erza…" Lucy spoke, "we're really tired last night, so I think it's okay if we woke at six, right?" the other nodded.

"Yup, for starting our day, let's eat first!"Mira chimed happily.

"Why we have to eat this?" Juvia asked.

"It's alga that we usually eat to cover our presence and magical force, in other word…" Azura trailed of.

"…Juvia's and the other's presence can't be detected!" Juvia exclaimed, "but what about Natsu-san, he's still throwing up? Juvia thinks he can't eat…."

"Yo, flame-head! Eat this with your puke!" Gray mocked happily while stretched food towards salamander's direction.

"Damn, *ugh* ice-freak…" Natsu muttered under his nausea.

Lucy stood up from her tool but before she stepped her first pace, Sting grabbed her left hand, "Where're ya going'?" and Lucy pointed to Natsu. After that, Sting released his grip, although deep in his heart he did not want to.

Lucy walked to Natsu and took one of his muscular hands with her left hand and she used another hand to put a needle from her pocket. Lucy gave Natsu the prick on the same spot where Lucy gave for her two previous patients, "Feeling better?"

Natsu gave a light massage on his nose bridge, "urm," and sat up, then grinned, "very, very better. What did you just give me?"

"Mmm, that's medicine that can soothe your nausea."

Suddenly Natsu hugged Lucy ad that made Lucy blushed, "you're the best!" and his words made Lucy's face darkened.

Seeing that, Sting growled and walked to the two buddies and separated them, "No hugging!" he growled. Natsu and Sting glared each other and made Lucy sighed.

"Guys, stop it, we're here to help Azura, remember? If you wanna fight each other, just go home!" Lucy began to feel irritated.

"But Luce, he's just an 'additional luggage, here!" Natsu scowled.

"What do you mean by Luggage, Natsu-san! I'm her boyfriend, **boyfriend!** Remember it?" Sting emphasized word boyfriend, yeah just like Aquarius talking about boyfriend.

"Guess what! Before you become her boyfriend, she has become my best friend, nope, **my** **best girl friend! **" Natsu said it while pointing his thumb to his chest.

Lucy massaged her temple.

"Hey, Natsu-san, I think you make missed interpretation about girl friend thing, when she's your girlfriend you can do this!" Sting grabbed Lucy's chin and kissed her roughly. Everyone who saw that jaw dropped and blushed except for Gajeel who dropped his half eaten fork and Mira who busy squealed and made heart eyes shape.

Sting pulled out his lips from Lucy's, "See, Natsu-san! That's the difference!"

Natsu scoffed, "I ever did it!" Natsu smirked, "that time our kiss's so sensual, only us in that room, so, what do you think, Sting-kun?" Natsu's answer gave everyone shiver on their spine. They never saw that kind of Natsu, who smiled sexily and so… sexy, yeah, sexy! Just imagined his innocent and no worry face smiled sexily.

Sting growled and grabbed Lucy's right hand roughly, "Is it true, Lu? Did you cheat on me?"

Lucy sighed, "I didn't Sting."

Hearing that answer Natsu growled, "But Luce…"

Lucy interrupted Natsu, "It's true we kissed before, but it when Natsu and I were sigle."

Sting felt a little ease but his eyes still saw Salamander fiercely, "Stay back from her!"

"Never!" Natsu growled, again. Boys did such a lot growl that day, "She's my best friend, beside she's swore me that she never leave me. And you know what Sting-**san**," Natsu put san as sarcasm, "Celestial Mage never breaks their promise, right Luce?" and he tilted and grinned to the Celestial mage.

"I won't let it happen!" Sting growled.

The air was really tense.

Tense till no one dare to breath.

Everyone could saw the sprinkle of anger that was released from each dragon slayer.

***BUAG* *BUAG***

Double lump from Lucy; the first was on Natsu's head and the other on Sting's. Dark air swayed around Lucy and menacing aura made her presence became more frightening. With fierce eyes, Lucy spoke, "I don't wanna drag into your silly brawl. If you really wanna fight so badly," Lucy stretched her right hand in front of her and whispered, "Worm hole. You can go home now using this hole."

Sting and Natsu remained silent just like kids got scolded by their parent. Lucy sighed in frustration and then she closed of her eyes and lit off the transport hole.

"This mean's you two still wanna help Azura, right?" Still with menacing aura, Lucy asked the two dragons and made both of them sake their head as yes vigorously. Lucy sighed again. She saw a glint of jealousy and sadness in Sting eyes. Lucy wanted this mission as success and that mean she had to make her 'troops' in good condition, which mentally and physically.

"Look Sting," Sting lifted his head and stared his girlfriend who dragged him from Natsu. Sting and Lucy talked personally in low voice, "I swear I never cheat behind you. It's true that I'd ever ki…"

Sting rubbed Lucy's lips using his thumb and leaned his forehead on Lucy's, "Don't talk about it, please? Don't you know, I feel so jealous," Sting blushed, "and I ever thought that why it ain't me who met you first?" he closed his eyes, "I'm sorry to become a jealous guy again, Lu."

Lucy hugged Sting, "No, Sting, you don't have to say it" Lucy mumbled on Sting's chest, "If you aren't, that's mean you don't really love me. Thank you for loving me, Sting. Do you know, how your presence makes me feel warmer inside, to be loved…" Lucy lifted her head and stared him. Her face blushed and her smile was so warm, "thank you, my white dragon…" Then, Lucy felt that everyone gaze were on them so she released her hug, "Well, I think you should join the rest on the table, moreover Lector looks so worried. Can you ease him?"

"You're right," when Sting pulled her, Lucy did not move, "What's up, Lu?"

"I need talk to Natsu first."

Sting saw the fumed Natsu and sighed. That was true if we calculated the age, Natsu was older than Sting. But in reality… it seemed… the opposite.

Sting walked to another mage and sat on his stool.

"Are you okay, Sting-kun?" Lector asked his partner.

Sting did not answer the red cat's answer. He just smiled and patted the exceed's head. His attention returned to the other blonde and the pinkette. He saw that the blonde scolded the pinkette but the pinkette did not look like regret what he had done. The pinkette just grinned, an idiot pink haired guy's grin. Somehow, our white dragon slayer became madder and madder. But then he remembered Lucy's word 'my white dragon' and that made his heart lighter.

A half hour later, everyone finished their meal.

"Wow, I thought that the slimy thing would taste yuck, but it's so delicious Mira," Erza gave compliment for Mira.

"Thank you, Mira," the other said cheering.

"But, why Gin-san didn't eat the alga but eat meat?" Juvia asked.

"I can't eat vegetable," Gin spoke nonchalantly, "I only eat meat."

"You can destroy our plan, Gin," Erza talked.

"I won't," Gin glared the Titania.

Lucy felt the tension between them, "Umm Erza, Gin magic's controlling the magic flow. He can steal, give, and hide his magic. So, don't worry Erza…"

Erza crossed her hands on her chest and gave a slightly nod, "Ok, but if our mission, I'll punish you."

"As if," Gin answered. Everyone shocked because of his answer.

To distract the tension between them, Lucy spoke, "Well, this is map," Lucy handed parchment rolls, each people got one, "you can see any movement, that mean living object, on the Lagorn and five miles around it."

"Wow, it's so cool, Luce! Where did ya buy it?"

"I didn't buy it, Natsu. My spirits helped me made it!"

"Which one?"

"Do you remember the penguin, Natsu?" Natsu nodded, "yup, Pyxis helped me got the picture and the picture's materialized by Orion on these parchments. And one again, he's Phoenix; the Bird of the Sun to help Pyxis flied."

"Isn't Pyxis a bird, Luce?" Natsu tilted his head, "so, why did he need other bird to fly?"

Everyone sweat dropped.

"Your brain's really burnt into nothing, flame-head?" Gray mocked his eternal frenemy, and made Natsu growled, "Don't you know, penguin doesn't fly?"

"So cocky as usual, ice-princess! Pretending to be genius!" Natsu retorted.

" I ain't! It's true I'm a genius!"

"If that's so, ice-bastard; tell us what Is used by penguin to move? And if penguin doesn't fly, what for does penguin have wings? And what function does their wings?" Natsu asked like a child.

Gray rolled his eyes, "Of course penguin uses their feet to move, flame-idiot! And for the wings…" Gray trailed off trying to find the answer, "penguin uses them to slap their enemy!"

One second.

Two seconds.

Three seconds.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA," everyone burst into laughter, well, except for Gray and Natsu who did not know the answer.

"I don't believe it they're such idiot," Lector mocked crying in laughter.

"Fro thinks so…" the green exceed answered laughing.

"Look, ice-panties, they said you're idiot! Maybe your brain really freezing, ice-brain" Natsu mocked.

"Hey, they said they and that mean we're the idiot, flame-brain!"

"WHAT!" Natsu yelled.

Rogue shook his head in disbelief, "Penguin uses their wings for swimming," the shadow dragon slayer explained.

Everyone froze. They did not believe that they just heard the quiet Rogue spoke.

"What?" Rogue asked.

Lucy cleaned the edge of her eyes, "We just too shock, Rogue, heard you explaining to these two idiots," Lucy patted his head and made Rogue blushed.

"Hey, he's blushing!" Mira teased him.

Everyone copied what Lucy had done before: patting Rogue's head and that even made his face redder ten folds.

"Rogue is good friend!" Fro chimed and patted his raven partner's head.

"Let's continue our plan then," Erza cleared her throat to pull all of her partners' attention, "so, Lucy do you have make something else behind us?"

Lucy smiled, "Nothing else, I only made this maps, I hope the map can help you."

Erza nodded, "By the way, we need park our ship somewhere, I think we can park here," Erza pointed at a bay on the Legorn, "but the problem's how hide our ship."

"About that don't worry, Erza," Lucy spoke, "Athena; my spirit, she's put barrier around this ship, so we're invisible for our enemy."

"Good job, Lucy,' Looked for everything that Lucy had prepared, Erza remembered about what Gin told earlier, 'I don't think that you know her well **now'. **Erza smiled. She acknowledged that she did not know about new Lucy, yet. But Erza swore to her self that she would change it! 'I'll know Lucy better in this battle. Just see it!' After finished her speech for herself, the red warrior continued telling everyone about plan in her head, "So, the last thing we have to prepare is the technical plan, this is the plan. Gray and Juvia, take care for Kraken. Azura, Gin, and Lucy; three of you go released the mermaids. And for the rest," Erza cracked her knuckles, "Sent the pirates to the hell!"

"Aye!" Everyone shouted.

Twenty minutes later, Horizon's bulbous bow kissed the coast. The crews of Fairy Tail get down of the ship, and walked to the nearest forest. But unfortunately, two hundred feet from the ship, they had been waited by the Davy Jones pirates, well a actually Maggie and a platoon of pirates

"Crap," Fairy Tail mages cursed.

"Well, well," a purple haired woman spoke. Her hair was curl and she wore a pair of tight leather pants, creamy sleeveless shirt that exposed her d-sized chest with a sword dangled on her left hips and a pistol on her right hips, "we get new guest, here, right Miss Host?" Maggie turned her head to a cage which there was a person there.

"Lisanna!" Natsu yelled and Mira screamed.

"Natsu… Mira-nee…"

Natsu run forward and followed by the rest, but for instance their body were not able to be moved, "Release her!"

"Ckckck," Maggie shook her head, "Look your place, Mr. ummm" Maggie walked closer to Natsu, "Hottie, you aren't in the place to command me…" She purred.

"Fist of…" Natsu's word was cut, nope actually his spell was blocked by invisible force.

"Upsie, I forgot to tell you, this is my place, so you can't do as you please, Mr. Hottie…"

***SLAP* **Water whip slapped Maggie's cheek, "No one can play with Juvia's friend!"

"Rhone, what are you doing!"

"I'm sorry mistress," Rhone, a guy with green hair which covered by a piece of cloth. He wore all black and his eyes were black dull, lifeless. He stretched his hand and mumbled about something but suddenly Juvia screamed.

"JUVIA!" Gray called trying to move his body but did not avail, "JUVIA, WHAT HAPPEN?! JUVIA!"

Juvia froze standing with her head bowing. When she lifted her face, there was no Juvia there. Well, it was still Juvia, but she was not look like Juvia. She was look like possessed.

Meggie walked to Juvia and patted her head, "She'll be a good crew, she's strong," Maggie turned her head to the rest of Fairy Tail mages, "let's see, who's strong again?" Magie walked in front of Erza, "you're strong, very strong Titania. Humm, I've ever heard about you, but mmm, I prefer to give you to Kraken, as his FOOD!" Maggie laughed madly, and her crew followed her.

Erza groaned, "That will never happen!"

"Oh ho… I'm so afraid, the mighty Titania's angry!" Maggie walked now standing in front of Mira, "Another woman, Mirajane Strauss, a model," she stopped thinking, "I don't need another woman. Just give her to Kraken."

"NO!" Lisanna shouted, "NO PLEASE!" Lisanna begged.

"I'm okay, Lisanna…" Mira smiled.

"O-oh… bad hostie…" Maggie walked ignoring Lisanna sobs and stopped in front of Sting, "well, you can be my new host," Maggie chuckled but Sting growled.

Sting took a glance on Lucy, he was worry about her. Since they were caught, Lucy always bent down her head. And he could not see her caramel eyes, because her bangs covered it.

Sting glance was noticed by Maggie, "hum, this girl… Mmm, what should I do for you?" she lifted Lucy's chin, "oh, Lucy He… um… He…"

"Heartphilia, Mistress!" a crew shouted from her back.

"Who is she?"

"A member of Natsu Team. She's the weakest but the hottest in Fairy Tail! Gahahahaha!" Everyone (almost males) laughed, "since she weak can you give her for us, Mistress?"

Maggie heard low angry growl from Sting and sensed heat from the pinkette, "yeah, you can…"

"White Dragon's Roar" Sting growled and a white laser hit Maggie. Smoke covered that wood, but a figure, no two figures. The first who stood in front of the second one collapsed and behind him Maggie calpped her hand cleaning the dust.

"Ups, I'm sorry Rocky…" and walked forward, trampled on the unconscious body.

Mira trembled, "How cruel! He's your crew! How can you step on him! You should he..." Mira words were cut by a strong magical force that coming from Maggie.

"Shut up woman!" She slapped Mira's cheek.

"Mira-nee!" Lisanna shoted.

"Tsk, Mira-nee, Lisanna, gah, so noisy," suddenly Maggie felt strong wind and that came from Lucy.

"Big Bang…." Lucy whispered. A big red lighting hot ball suddenly appeared from the sky and shot fast to Rhone, in a second, he was collapsed and the other crews that stood beside him was burnt too. The fallen of Rhone made the Fairy Tail mage could move their body again.

"You, Blondie!"

Taking that opportunity, Erza requip into Heavenly Armor, Mira turned into Sitri and run saving Lisanna, Gray grabbed Juvia's hand to his embrace and Lucy unsheathed her sword to Maggie's neck.

"Maggie Jones," Lucy spoke softly, "this weakling command you to release the mermaids, now!"

Maggie laughed, "Sarcasm?" she laughed even harder, "in your dream Miss Boobie!" the rest crew of Davy Jones (who still stood, had not been defeated by Erza, Natsu, Rogue, and Gajeel) laughed.

Sting who fought beside Lucy growled.

Ten second later, from Davy Jones pirates only Maggie was standing.

"Impressive," the edge of Lucy's sword still pointed to her neck.

Erza walked closer, "Release the mermaids," Erza using her one thousand swords surrounded the pirate mage.

Maggie smirked, "I can't," she sighed, "Father has them, and moreover Kraken guards them."

Mira walked with Lisanna in her embrace, "Erza, I think we should retreat first," Mira glanced to her sister who beaten badly.

"We'll take her as hostage," everyone nodded and Lucy tied Maggie using her Fleuve d'etoile.

They walked back to Horizon.

"Wow, so you make a barrier around Horizon?" Maggie walked onto the deck, "oh so, Brown Beard help you…" Maggie mumbled and smiled, "it's interesting…." And she laughed. Yeah, she was really crazy, always laughed.

"Shut up!" Erza pushed her and put gag on her big mouth. They sat on the deck.

"How is Juvia?" Lucy asked and watched her guild mate.

Gray shook his head, "I don't know. She didn't respond me even to my kiss."

Lucy sighed, "Maggie, can you release her spell?"

Maggie did not answer her but closed her head. Sting took her gag and slapped her, "Answer her, Bitch!"

Maggie smirked, "Rhone put the spell, and only Rhone who can remove it! Hahah hagh…" the gag was returned to her mouth.

"Anyone see Gin and Azura?" Erza asked.

Everyone shook their head.

"Tch, I have to discipline them!" the evil Erza came back!

'Poor Azura….' The Horizon's crew thought. No one thought about Gin.

Suddenly ***STAB* **A huge black claw penetrated Lucy's stomach from back.

Natsu who laid on the deck shocked. Gajeel and Rogue plus the Exceeds who tried to sleep waking up after smelled blood. Sting who kept on eye on the hostage shocked. Gray could not say anything. Erza's eyes became bigger than saucer. Mira who examined Juvia dropped the flashlight that she used on Juvia.

"Lis.. sanna…" Mira spoke weakly… she saw her youngest sister stabbed the Celestial Mage.

**.: Flashback End :.**

* * *

Maggie's body shook in happiness.

"I'm sorry… I don't know what happen… I… I…"

Lucy's limp body was embraced by Sting. Her red blood stained Sting's white costume.

No one was eyeing Maggie so she took that chance to drop her body on the sea.

***BYUR***

All attention directed to the source of the voice. And as commander, Erza command the Black Exceed, "Lily, go to the sea!"

Lucy lost a lot blood while Lisanna's body shook uncontrolled. When Natsu stepped closer, Sting hissed, "Stay away, Salamander! If you kept on eye on your girlfriend, Lucy…" a tear dripped from Sting's left eye, "…Lucy…" His exceed held Lucy's limp hand and Fro hugged Lucy's knee.

Natsu walked out slowly. His brain buffered processing what the meaning Sting's word, "My fault?"

The barrier around the ship blinked and it was vanished with the Greek woman appeared in front of Lucy, "I'm sorry, Princess," and she vanished to the Celestial Realm.

Lucy coughed blood again.

"Lucy…" Sting mumbled.

Mira pushed the gash on Lucy's stomach, "Erza! Bring the…"

Rogue gave the barmaid a cup of ointment, "Use this, this can close her wound."

Mira put the ointment on the edge of her finger and put it on Lucy's stomach but did not avail. The flowing blood prevented the ointment to adhere on the wound, "It can't… Lucy…"

"I'm sorry… It's my fault…" Lisanna cried lauder while her body trembling.

"SHUT UP!" Sting roared, his eyes narrowed and pierced her soul. Lisanna flinched, she was very afraid.

Natsu walked closer and kneeled down, his hand was on fire. It was not dark red and it was not black. It was red, his old red fire.

"What do you want?" Sting asked angrily as Natsu's hand approached Lucy's gash, "Is it not enough? First you girlfriend, now…"

Natsu glared Sting. His eyes were serious, full of authority and that made Sting's mouth shut.

Lucy coughed and drew their attention in instant, Natsu put his flaming hand on Lucy's gash and of course, a hurtful voice roared in that cloudy day.

**スズク**

**「****SUZUKU」**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Kuro: **"Natsuuuuuuuuu, where are you!"

**Natsu: **"I'm here." (Punched by Kuro) "What the hell!"

**Kuro**: "Look my eyes!"

**Natsu**: "Wow, you have good panda's eye, how could ya get that!"

**Kuro**: "From Ashley, you Idiot!"

**Natsu**:"Hey, I just did what **Allilibye** told me!" (Frozen because Kuro put fire extinguisher on him)

**Kuro**: "Finally, he can be quiet, well, here they're the answer for your reviews

**fairyanimeworld**: thanks, and I hope you can feel the existence of the blue fur!"

**Happy**: "Aye!"

**Kuro**: "Shut up cat!

**GoldenRoseTanya :** Hug-hug XD

**The Lost Hope: **Thank you, I hope you keep reading this

**cocobean4ever: **It's secret… Because I love to make you confuse 3:) (evil me, hahahaha) but I hope you keep support this story by RnR till you find the answer

**1fairytaillover**: Yeah, he so dense. But his denseness makes him cute (according to me, hehehe). And don't worry, I still have StiCy scene in my pocket, fairy-san ;)

**SilverIce0**: Here the update, I'm so glad that you love this story, Silver-san!

**NatsuXLucy4ever2000: **How about ch 11, hum not so much action right? But don't worry, if you love action scene, you'll find soon ;)

**ladygoddess8**: Yeah, NATSU such an idioooooooottttttt!

**beibieRen: **Please, punch me for my lateness (Erza Style)

**Jennifer, moocow4me**: Here the 12th Jenny-san, moo-san!

**youshouldn'tneedtoknow**: I'm glad if you think so. BTW thanks for your correction, You-san (hehehe)

Well, that's folk for NDP ch 12. I hope you enjoy this story, and please keep support this story by RnR, following, and favoring. One thing that you have to remember, I never and ever own Fairy Tail, **Hiro Mashima is the owner! **I only have Gin, Azura, and Crew's

Thank you for sparing your time to read this story, and See ya in next chapter **(^^)/**"

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


	13. Losing

Chapter 13 ~ Losing

* * *

"How is she?" Erza asked Mira who just coming out from Lucy's room.

"She's sleeping, but there's nothing to be afraid of," Mira explained as her hand closing the door, "and what about Juvia?"

"Still same, she doesn't respond anything. Her gaze's blank, looks like soulless," Erza punched the nearest rail, "DAMN IT!"

"So, where's my sister?"

"She's with Gajeel, sleeping," Erza sighed, "but don't worry, I had tend her wound."

"Thank you Erza," Mira smiled, "but are you okay to leave them in the same room?" Mira asked.

"Do you mean Natsu, Sting, Rogue, and the exceeds?" Mira nodded, "don't worry, they aren't stupid enough to fight inside."

* * *

Inside the superstructure, Sting sat on the chair beside Lucy's bed, Natsu sat on the edge of the bed, and Rogue leaned his back on the wall near the window. Happy sat beside his foster father meanwhile Lector sat on the bed near Sting and Frosch sat across Lector holding the Celestial Mage's hand. The room was silent. Suddenly, from the golden smoke, a handsome guy appeared while adjusting his eyeglasses.

"How is she?" the lion asked.

"Mira said she ain't in critical condition anymore, she just needs a sleep," Natsu answered.

"She needs sleeping but you guy inside here?" Loke asked.

"Don't worry, we won't make any noise," Rogue answered.

Loke's mouth made an 'o' shape.

"Natsu-san, I think your girlfriend needs you now," Sting spoke without left his gaze from the sleeping beauty.

"Lisanna?" Natsu asked, "She's okay. She's sleeping and Gajeel is with her."

Sting chuckled.

"Is it something funny?" Loke answered.

"Nah," Sting stood up closing his eyes, "Although after become a fairy, I still don't understand about friendship thing."

"Sting-kun…" Lector trailed off.

"You care your friend more than your girlfriend," Sting chuckled and grabbed the door knob, "I wanna take a fresh air." And he slammed the door.

"Sting-kun, wait me!" Lector flied following his owner.

Natsu tilted his head, "I must correct him later, Lucy's my best friend! Not only friend," Natsu pouted, "and what's wrong if I care about her?" and his question made Loke face palmed.

* * *

Outside the Lucy's cabin, Sting put his elbows on the rail and leaned his body to the sea. He saw the beautiful sunset. He inhaled deeply and suddenly punched the rail. Lector hopped on the rail and asked, "Are you okay, Sting-kun?"

Sting patted the red exceed, "I just feel… disappointed."

"Disappointed? Why?" the red exceed tilted his head as his face showing that he did not understand.

"I saw Lucy injured and I can do nothing instead of letting Natsu-san did it... stop Lucy's bleeding, I feel so useless, I can't help her…" Sting closed his beautiful eyes. His face was really hurt.

Lector hugged the white dragon slayer, "Don't worry, Sting-kun. I believe for the next time you're the one who'll help Lucy and moreover Lucy's your girlfriend."

Sting turned his head. It seemed that his partner could read through his heart.

"Thank you, Lector," Sting hugged his exceed.

"You're welcome, Sting-kun."

* * *

In the mid of the night, Lucy woke up from her slumber. She flinched remembering her gaze was burned by Natsu. She sat and opened her shirt and saw that there was a little burnt on her stomach. She thought that it might because of Rogue ointment but she still felt sore and felt that her stomach was 'missing'. Well, maybe that was because of the inner injury on her organ. She sat and saw that the lion was facing the wall. Lucy giggled seeing her loyal spirit's ear red in embarrassment. Lucy then buttoned her shirt, "You can turn now, Loke."

Loke smiled, "How do you feel princess?" Loke walked closer the blonde spirit mage and gave her a glass of water.

"Thanks," after finished her fresh water, she glanced around. He saw that Natsu and Happy were sleeping sprawling on the floor, and Rogue and Frosch were sleeping on the couch, "Where's Sting?"

Loke sighed, "I dunno, after a half hour you discharged into this room, he went out and I dunno…"

"Ooh…" Lucy coughed.

"You have to sleep, Princess." Lucy raised her hand to stop Loke pushing her on her bed.

"It's okay, Loke. Can you take Phoenix's key?"

Loke frowned.

"What will you do?" Gin, who materialized in that room speaking.

"I wanna call her and ask her to heal me."

Gin stopped and sat on the edge of her bed, "You can't Lucy. Calling Phoenix needs massive magical energy, and in your state now, you can't."

"Loke, take me outside. I need to gather my magic force," Lucy coughed again.

Loke took Lucy's hand but Gin stopped him, "Hear me first, Lucy," Gin glared Lucy, "your meridian spot of Magic Force has been messed up, and you can't gather your magic force like usual."

Lucy's eyes widened while her brain buffering. She tried to digest the information that Gin had just given to her, "You mean, I… I return to the state before I sacrifice my seven years of life?"

Gin nodded, "Yeah, I'm so sorry." Beside could manage magic force's flows, he could detect them, too.

Lucy stood suddenly and grabbed Gin's collar, "You're lie, right? It's a lie, right?" on the corner of her eyes tears began to accumulate.

Gin turned his face to the right avoiding the intense glare of the Heartphilia, "I'm sorry…"

"YOU'RE LYING!" Lucy screamed and woke the two dragon slayers plus exceeds in that room and her scream made her coughing blood.

"Are you okay, Luce?" Natsu ran soon to his best friend.

Rogue stood in worried face hugging Frosch in his embrace. Happy flapped his wings and his eyes were so sad.

Lucy was crying and released her grip on Gin's collar. She was coughing while crying. She stepped outside and walked to the deck. She opened her hand and tried to gather the magic force from the celestial being. But nothing happened, there was not any gleam of gold around her body nor was the wind. Lucy kneeled down and screamed, "AARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!"

Her scream woke Erza, Gajeel, Gray, Azura, and Mira. And behind Mira, Sting rushed to her wearing a white apron. From behind, Lisanna walked slowly, afraid.

Sting saw his girlfriend kneeled on the deck and ran to her before salamander kept her in his embrace.

When Sting hugged Lucy, he glared the pink dragon slayer, "Stay Away, Natsu-san!" and made shocked.

Sting patted the blonde girl's head, "Ssssh," Lucy coughed blood again and Sting wiped her mouth using his apron, "don't cry please, Lu… Stop please and tell me what made you upset?" Sting hugged her like a father hugged his new born baby girl.

"I…I…" Lucy stuttered but suddenly she realized that everyone's gaze fell onto her, "I'm okay Sting, it's nothing." Lucy tried to stand but limped back onto Sting's chest, "so..sorry to wake you up."

"Don't worry, Lucy. Your lovely boyfriend's cooking soup for you? So you didn't wake him up!" Mira chirped and that made Lucy blushed.

Erza smiled, "Sting, take Lucy inside, and I think you need to change your apron!"

That made Rogue chuckled but fortunately it went unnoticed by other, but Frosch in his hug.

Sting lifted Lucy in bridal style but Lucy tugged Sting's apron, "I can walk, Sting, thanks." Lucy glanced around and did not see Juvia, so she asked to Alchemist Mage, "Where's Juvia?"

"She's in her room," Gray rubbed his back head, "there ain't change on her condition… She's still looks like possessed."

Lucy turned to Gin, "Gin, can you help her?"

"I really have rough time…" Gin waked away into Juvia's room as Gray and Azura tailing him.

Lucy smiled like an angel in the midnight, "Thank you Gin."

Erza crossed her hand, "How can he help her, Lucy?"

Lucy smiled again, "You can see what Gin capable of, Erza…. And it's important you to know that, Gin's cakes are **very** delicious. He ever made one for me… " Lucy licked her upper lip and made Erza run following the white haired man.

Lucy exhaled very deep sigh, "Sting, I really can't wait what you cook, really, and Mira, can you make strawberry smoothie for me, please?" Lucy tilted her head cutely.

"Sure!" Mira chirped and walked away.

"What are you looking at, Blondie?" Lucy called her boyfriend but he did not answer her, "I really can't wait your cook! Loke will escort me to my room! Hurry-hurry!"

Sting walked away and took a glance before disappeared into the Horizon's belly.

Lucy clenched her hand and Natsu noticed it. He run towards Lucy but stopped by Rogue, "Move!" Salamander gave a death glare to the Shadow.

Lucy closed her mouth, "Natsu, go away!"Her eyebrows knotted together.

"Wh…why?"

"I'll be really mad if you left your mate in front of door," *cough*, "GO! GO ALL OF YOU!"

Lucy's shout made Natsu, Gajeel, and Rogue flinched, their ears were hurt because of Lucy's loudness.

"Can you leave me alone, please?" Lucy's eyes were watery, pleading to them, and the dragon slayers plus exceeds could not resist her gaze. Natsu leaded Lisanna came into her room and Rogue's shadow covered Frosh and Lector into the dark of the night. Gajeel stood there doing nothing, so shaved him out.

After everyone disappeared (minus Loke), Lucy's fell kneeling on the deck. She coughed blood.

"Princes…" Loke rubbed his hand on Lucy's back, "we need go home and take Wendy."

Lucy shook her head, "I can't Loke."

"Why? The other can handle Azura's business." The lion answered.

Lucy sat and stretched her legs, "Do you remember map that be carved on the cave floor?"

Loke nodded, remember about a secret mission that his master took with twin dragon slayers.

"Actually, that map directs us to Legorn."

Loke's eyes widened, "So, do you mean, you hurt, you do all of this only for that baka dragon slayer!" Loke stood up and pulled his mane in frustration, "Look, Lucy! You've injured and … and…. I really don't understand you! His girl has hurt you! And that dense idiot doesn't love you in romantic ways! Gosh! I really don't understand," Loke turned around after stomping his feet, "you really make me frustration!"

Lucy giggled, "Well, that's me, your annoying master for the annoying silly cat."

Loke sighed and walked closer to the spirit master, "I think I have no choice," Loke lifted the limped body in his strong arms and brought her disappearing into the golden smoke.

**スズク**

**「****SUZUKU」**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Kuro**: "I'm so sorry, I need lot time for updating this story, and the worst, I update the shortest chapter ever in NDP! Please forgive me *doing Dogeza*

But I think it's better than nothing, right?

But please, don't hate me, because I had final exam last two weeks, so really, really, forgive me please…

Well, I hope you like this chapter, and I'll work hard for updating next chapter….

See, ya!"

**Natsu: **"Hey, Blackie! Don't forget disclaimer!" (Kuro has disappeared) "Well, Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima, Blackie only own the plot, Azura, Luthor, Leghorn, and Gin."

** :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


	14. Resolution

Chapter 14 ~ Resolution

Hoarse voice that came from huge man told Lucy about something, "Are you sure, my friend? But this time, it's not paying seven years of your youth like before; you have to pay other tolls that more… awful."

Lucy smiled, "I'm sorry if I'm too greedy, Hige-oyajii, and I'm sure about my decision..."

Celestial Spirit King saw there was not any fear nor was hesitant. The big guy sighed and turned his gaze to Loke, "My Old-friend, I think you should leave this room."

"No! I must stay beside her, although I must against you."

The Spirit King grinned, "Loyalty!" and he laughed, but soon stopped, "I don't doubt about your loyalty, Old-friend, but this time, beside I must alter time around her, I'm going to modify her Meridian of her spirit mage spot and it's going to consume anything that related with spirit being, and I don't want to give peril to everyone of you, including all of my spirit friends that hiding behind the door!" The spirit king shouted and made Lucy's spirits unhidden their selves.

"WHAT THE HELL WITH ALTERING TIME AGAIN?!" Loke screamed.

Lucy sighed, "Loke, you have to tell everyone in the ship that I'm okay. Just tell them I need meditation in spirit world with Spirit King."

"Bu-…"

Lucy glared and made Loke stopped, because somehow her gaze scarier than Aquarius.

"Fi- fine, but…"

Lucy hugged Loke, "I'm okay, Loke. Don't worry, Hige-oyajii never let me die."

Loke nodded.

Lucy lifted her chin and released her hug, "Go then…"

Loke retreated and vanished while telling her goodbye. Lucy stared her other spirits, "Well, I hope you all will let this old man to do his job!" Lucy grinned then she felt something nudged her thigh, and he was Plue who had evolution on himself. Lucy right hand patted his head and her left one rubbed his neck. And then Lucy hugged Plue, "Don't worry, Plue, I'll okay…" The blonde mage released her hug and stared Lyra.

"I understand Lucy," Lyra spoke, "I'll play music that will calm everyone hearts."

"So, please…" After that Lucy saw her spirits left the room with frowning and upset expression.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Earthland, precisely on a certain ship…

"Lu, it's six already… Wake up no! I made soup…" Sting walked inside Lucy's cabin, "Are you still sleeping?" Sting put the bowl on the table and walked towards the bed, but when he saw no one occupying the bed he began to panic. Sting walked outside and trying to sniff strawberry and vanilla that was mixed with blood. He walked, walked, and walked. He stopped on the spot where he saw Lucy last night, errr, last early morning.

Lector saw his partner and flied towards him, he landed beside Sting's left foot, "What are you looking for, Sting-kun?"

"Lucy."

Lector frowned, "But I'm not seeing her here…"

"Yeah, she's disappeared, Lector, her scent's so weak," his nostril moved while sniffing his girlfriend's

"Don't tell me, pirates took her! We should search her!" Lector set his aera but stopped when a man appeared from golden smokes.

"Don't worry, she's fine, Sting, Lector," Sting did not talk anything, he just frowning, "She said sorry but she needs to go for healing her wound."

Sting stared the owner of the voice, "So, where is she?"

"She's in Celestial World, don't worry, Spirit King is healing her."

Sting sat on the bed, he exhaled the air that he held in his lungs without realizing. He slumped his toned body on the bed and drift his right strong hand and covered his eyes, "Thanks… I think I lost her…"

Loke smiled. From that view, he was sure that Sting really worried his master, he treasured her… Yes, he loved Lucy.

Loke walked to the table, "I see delicious soup here… Can I have it?"

Sting snapped, "NO! That's for Lucy!"

Loke amused looking the fumed white dragon slayer, and then he laughed.

"WHAT!?" Sting roared.

Loke held his abs, "Nope, really nothing, sorry." Loke tried to stop his laughter by taking deep breath and exhaled it.

"Hey Lion," Loke answered Sting call with raising his eyebrows, "can you give that soup to Lucy?"

Loke snickered seeing the blushing blonde, although not too much blushing, just a fade tint pink on his cheek, but he decided not to use that 'pinkish' to mock the dragon slayer.

Loke grabbed the bowl, "'Kay… I'll take my leave, and don't forget to tell everyone that Lucy will be okay," and puffed, Loke disappeared from in front of Sting.

"All around that blonde are really weird," Sting mumbled.

But unfortunately, Lector heard Sting mumbling, "If that's so, that means Sting-kun and I are weird…"

Sting snapped and turned his head towards the exceed abruptly. Realizing it, Sting groaned and face palmed himself, "Her weirdness rubs to me…" He groaned and took cover that covered the beauty body last night. He snuggled in and inhaled Lucy's scent, "Lu…cy…"

Seeing his partner slept, Lector left that room and closed the door while saying, "Have a nice dream, Sting-kun…"

* * *

After Loke and other spirits went out from certain room in Celestial Realm, Lucy turned her back and faced the big beard man, "So, Hige-oyajii, tell me about my **toll **this time."

Spirit King frowned but sighed. He really understood how incredible stubborn Lucy was. He knew it when Lucy met him before for asking power for gathering celestial magic force with paying seven years of her life, "Repairing your Meridian spot is something trivial for me."

Suddenly, the big man hit Lucy stomach using his pointer while his pointer was glimmering in stardust light.

"What d- … ugghhhhh" Lucy kneeled on the ground, clenching her stomach with her left hand and covered her mouth that coughing blood. She felt like million needles hit all of part of her body. Lucy groaned, because it was so hurt. More than three hours Lucy battled with that terrible pain, but finally her pain was subsided with light sensation in her body.

She sat on her legs and wiped her stained mouth using her hand, "At least you can tell me when you hit me, Hige-oyajii!" Lucy glared but the big man only grinned.

"But thanks, Hige-oyajii," Lucy smiled, "so tell me, what I need to give to pay my tool?"

"Your ages."

Lucy frowned, "You'll cut my lives again like last time, won't you?"

Spirit King shook his head from side to side, "It's different with last time. If last time I take your lives and you didn't get any aging effect, this time I'll alter time around you, so you're appearance's going to change depends on time that I altered."

Lucy sighed, "Why always time that I must pay with?" Lucy mumbled but her mumbling was heard by the King.

"Because it needs certain age to learn the secret of Celestial World, and now you're 20 years old, if we did not count the losing of seven years on Tenrou Island," Spirit King pointed Lucy's face, "You haven't complied the condition."

"So, what is it?"

"Actually for mastering this secret magic, al least you have to be 35 years old."

Lucy's eyes widened, "ARE YOU KIDDIN' ME?"

The King laughed, "No, of course not! I'm deadly serious, because if you ain't mature enough, your body can't resist it. Your body will tear apart," The big guy analyzed Lucy's face, "but I'm sure that you'll be a sexy old lady, my Dear Friend." He grinned, "So, will you accept it or not?"

"I…"

* * *

"Are you sure, Lucy's okay?" the long haired barmaid asked her fellow S-class mage. It was freaking fifteen days. For fifteen days after Lucy disappearing, those wanderers mage of Fairy Tail had explored that virgin dense forest to gather information about the pirate mages Davy Jones and his minions. They often confronted the underlings and fortunately the never made any suspicious move.

The read head only answered with simply 'I hope so' with unrest coloured her beautiful brown orbs. Mira's gaze turned to a certain blonde dragon slayer and then turned to the pinkette dragon slayer who walked in front of her. After analyzing their back that full with uneasiness, her gaze finally laboured to her little sister who walked beside her. She took the youngest of her family's hand and grasped tightly.

"I'm sorry, nee-chan…" Lisanna whispered, as if she knew the anxiety inside her older sister that living in her heart.

"Erza, I find a cave in front of us," Natsu spoke as trying to show his obstinacy, although his eyes full with worry.

Without command, the Fairy Tail gang entered the cave for having rest.

The sun that day has been tired, so the sun asked the moon to take its position with the sun. Unfortunately, that night was the moon schedule for not showing itself and made the sky was only decorated with stars.

Natsu made fire and lit up some branches that he had gathered before entered the cave. Everyone surrounded the little sun and began to discuss their strategy to take mermaid family back.

"How much enemy this time, Gin?" Erza asked, opening their discussion.

"There's a platoon on Northwest and two platoons on north and west. I sense Davy Jones has gathered five more krakens on south and six more on east. We're really doomed," Gin explained. They never saw that kind of Gin, the uneasy Gin. For these more than three weeks knowing Gin, they had impression that Gin was a cocky strong bastard that never afraid of anything. Yeah, never afraid of anything! He was almost one thousand years for Mavis sake!

But that was different. Mira and Erza, sensed that it was not only fear that colouring Gin eyes, but also uneasy, worry, anxious, and love… Love mixed with those negative feeling? For Merlin beard's sake, Mira and Erza really did not understand that gut.

But Erza swept that thought from her brain, "Well," Erza began to spoke, "we know that Davy is on the mountain peak of this island, and you've listened whereabouts our enemy are, so I want," Erza pointed towards Sting and then Rogue, "You get the north and Rogue get the west," Erza pointed to Gray, "take krakens on the south and take Juvia with you."

Juvia blushed murmuring 'Gray-sama' and 'love' together. Yup, Juvia had been healed by Gin.

"Lisanna, because you're here, I wanna you to take on the northwest," and Erza turned her head towards Mira, "and I want you to accompany your sister. I hope you two can make it fast so you can be back up for Gray, Juvia, Azura, and Gajeel. Oh, I almost forget, you," Erza pointed her pointer on the map that Lucy given before, "on the east, I want you and Azura, take those krakens."

Gajeel sweat dropped after hearing that his name was forgotten by the red haired commander, "Hey, how about the albino?" Gajeel pointed his finger toward Gin.

"He, Natsu, and I'll take the boss. If anyone of you has finished your task, go to the peak and help us there, understand?"

"A-AYE!" They answered in unison.

"We'll attack them on four next morning! Now, let's take a rest and gathered our power!" Erza commanded.

* * *

In the midnight, Sting were gazing the starless sky. That night was so cloudy and moon too shy to appear in front of the black cloud. His mind was wandered wildly, thinking about certain blonde girl. Because he was drawn in his thought, he was not aware that a silhouette walked towards him.

"Sting-kun," Lector called his name while rubbing his big eyes, "you must sleep. You haven't sleep properly for this last week."

Sting did not move from his place.

"Are you thinking about fairy-san?"

"Yeah," Sting sat and leaned his left elbow on his left knee, "I miss her so much. I wonder if she okay, whether she has eaten properly or not, whether s…"

"She'll scold you, Sting-kun," Sting almost answered that statement, but after realizing that the voice was not Lector, he turned his head. Over there, he saw salamander. He never spoke to Natsu after Lucy disappearing into spirit world.

Sting felt uneasiness when Natsu around Lucy, and there was something off from Natsu that made Sting wanted to keep distance from Natsu. Actually, Sting had sensed that "off-ness" since Natsu run wild in the guild.

Somehow, since then, Natsu's presence was felt more mature from day to day, then Natsu was more… dominated… Sting realized it when Natsu snapped towards him when he wanted to stop Lucy's bleeding. And for brief, Natsu's presence was… darker… quieter… The air around Natsu was quieter, quieter than Rogue… And that somehow made Sting did not want to take a fight with him anymore… Because sometimes… Natsu's eyes were so… scary…

Natsu walked towards the light dragon slayer, "Absolutely she'll snap towards you. Luce will scold you because you don't sleep properly and destroy our mission." Natsu grinned and that made Sting… shivered.

"That's not your business, Fire-breather!"

Natsu shook his head, "A-ah, where is the usual 'Natsu-san'?"

Sting stared blankly.

"Ah, I see… you don't respect me anymore, ain't ya?" Natsu still grinned, "Don't ever think that although you've become Lucy's boyfriend means you ain't able to respect me!" Natsu spoke and stare the sky. "Remember that, Brat!"

Sting was right. This Natsu was not like Natsu-san.

"Natsu-san," Sting stood.

Natsu smirked and nodded, "Yeah?"

"Never come closer to Lucy, she's mine!" Sting spoke bluntly.

Natsu's eyes twitched, "How can you say Lucy's yours?" Natsu walked closer and leaned his face towards Sting, "It's me who met Lucy first in Hargeon, it's me who brought Lucy to Hargeon, it's me who always fight beside her and becomes her teammate, it's me w…"

"I must correct it, Natsu-san… You haven't fought beside her for this almost two years, she usually take solo mission, because you're really wea…"

***BUAAAGGGG***

Sting flied high and landed on the ground and then he rubbed his swollen cheek.

"Never call me weak, or I'll kill you," Natsu walked slowly towards the lying Sting but stopped when he felt a tug on his pants.

"Leave Sting-kun!" Lector barked and made Natsu irritated so he kicked that poor cat to his owner.

"Lector!" Sting yelled. He remembered how badly Lector injured because of his former master, "You…" Sting gritted his teeth but sopped when he saw weirdness on Natsu.

Sting saw the pinkette clutching his pin lock, muttering incoherent thing that mixture of kill, don't, mad, Lucy, hate, and… stupid inner… He really did not understand. But ten minutes later, it seemed that Natsu found his composure and walked away leaving dumbfounded Sting and Lector.

Sting stared Natsu back, and he was sure, there was something happen with Natsu and that thing might be bad. So, he chose to treat Lector first then settled the score after this mission.

"Don't worry, Sting-kun, it's only scratch," Lector whimpered.

Sting smiled warmly and hugged gently the red exceed, "Let's treat your wound using Rogue's special ointment."

* * *

Natsu walked away wobbling. Almost every step he almost hit the tree. He knew that something had been happen within him. Something moved and crawled under his skin…

The pinkette began to feel that weird sensation since that night in his bathroom, when 'strange guy' spoke in his mind, who introducing 'his self as Natsu' and Natsu never thought about it, because thinking was unnecessary thing and thinking could made your head hurt (well, actually Natsu's head that would be hurt).

But this night was different. He felt that 'the inner Natsu' almost took his consciousness. The fire breather admitted that he hated seeing Sting around Lucy, although they were dating.

Natsu clenched his head and leaned his shoulder to the nearby tree. He slid down and put his bottom on the ground. His breath was rapid, "What the hell?" he groaned. One second later, Natsu heard laughter inside his mind.

'Are ya 'kay?' he asked.

"My head's fuckin' hurt…" Natsu responded.

'Oh, don't worry… It's just effect that my power's rubbing into you,' simply, the inner Natsu answered.

Natsu groaned again.

'Ckckckck, I never know that you're such a cry baby like this…' The inner self mocked him.

"SHUT UP!" Natsu roared and made some rustle behind the bushes, "Who's there!" Natsu called.

His nose wrinkled inhaling the similar scent, "Lisanna?"

"… Hi…" The takeover-animal-soul mage walked towards Natsu and sat beside him, "are you okay?"

Natsu slumped, "No worries, only freakin' head-dick."

Lisanna giggled, "Do you mean headache?"

"Yeah, head-whatever…" Natsu talked nonchalantly while closing his eyes, "you should sleep Liz, preparing for tomorrow morning."

But Lisanna did not move an inch from her place.

Natsu opened his left eye, "What's wrong?"

"I'm so sorry Natsu…"

Natsu tilted his head.

"… for hurting Lucy…"

Natsu eyes widened, his heart began throbbing when remembered that incident.

Lisanna began to cry, "I-… I'm sorry Natsu… If I'm not… if I'm not jealous… I won't follow you all… if I don't follow you and sneak into… *hiccup* …into the ship… and fell when storm caught *hiccup the ship*…"

Natsu patted the white haired girl's head.

"… so I wouldn't be caught by Maggie… *hiccup* and I wouldn't under her control hurting… hurting… Lucy…"

Natsu stopped his hand and stared his girlfriend, "You follow me?"

Lisanna nodded her head, she had not told anyone about this, "I'm so sorry, Natsu… I'm afraid…"

"With what?"

"Losing you…" Lisanna answered sheepishly.

Hearing her answer, Natsu laughed, "Hey, I won't go no where! Fairy Tail is my home! Mor…"

But Lisanna interrupted him, "… am afraid losing you! I'm afraid you falling for Lucy! I'm afraid you don't love me but Lucy!"

Natsu's squinty eyes widened, "W... what?"

"You hear me, Natsu. I'm jealous! With Lucy!" Lisanna began crying again, "and because of it I hurting one of my family…."

Natsu grinned and patted his girlfriend head, "Don't worry, Liz… I'm sure Lucy will be okay, she's a strong mage, the strongest spirit mage indeed."

Lisanna smiled and wiped her tears, "Thanks Natsu…"

"Huh?"

"For not mad at me…"

"Oh…"

Then silent interrupted them.

"Hey Natsu," Natsu answered with 'ehm', "when Lucy cries or nearly cries, you always hug her."

"Not anymore, Liz… I never see her crying anymore…" He grinned, "Hey, why are you talking about this? Do you want a hug?"

Lisanna shook her head as no.

"Oh…"

Silent covered the two again, but Lisanna broke it.

"I want to break up," the girl stated firmly.

"Huh?" Natsu turned his head towards Lisanna, "You want what?"

"Break up, Natsu."

"Whoa whoa whoa… wait," Natsu sat and moved his body sitting in front of Lisanna, "do you want break up? Why?"

"I've understood…" Lisanna smile a faint smile, "I understand that your heart belongs to Lucy since beginning…"

Natsu's face puzzled and made Lisanna laugh.

"But… But what about our promise, Liz? We have promise to having family together! To be husband and wife! To Marry! We promised when we child, right? Do you forget about it?!"

Lisanna giggled, "Silly Natsu," Lisanna patted Natsu's head, "I just teased you that time, Natsu," Lisanna shook her head, "and I never know that you think serious about it… I just teased you… Do you understand?"

"W… what?"

Lisanna leaned her body forward, "So tell me Natsu, be honest, 'kay?"

Natsu nodded.

"Why did you ask me be your girl friend? Was that because of our promise?"

Natsu thought, "Umm, something like that?" Not answering, more questioning.

LIsanna smiled bitterly, "I've known about it, and now I'm sure…" Lisanna was silent after that.

"Come on Liz, what do you know?"

"Nothing… So Natsu, do you like Lucy?"

Natsu's face became blank, "Like?"

LIsanna nodded, "Yes, like!"

"Of course! She's my guild mate! My family! And my best friend!" Natsu grinned proudly.

Lisanna sighed and swore inwardly, "I mean love, Natsu…"

His face became blank again.

'I think I have to explain it,' Lisanna thought.

"Do you care about Lucy?"

Natsu nodded, "And I care all of Fairy Tail Member!"

Lisanna sighed, "Hey Natsu, what if one day, all of our friend, and also master, have stomach-ache; you are the only one who don't sick…"

"Why are they sick?" Natsu interrupted.

Lisanna sighed again, "Just listen, Natsu."

"Che, you become so noisy like Luce…" Natsu mumbled but unfortunately was heard by Lisanna.

"For instance; we got stomach-ache because there's a bandit mix super hot into our food, and that's why only you who leave to be health, got it?"

Natsu nodded.

"And… you only have one portion of drug. Wendy isn't there and Porlyusica neither is she. So, for whom is that medicine?"

"Luce, of course."

Lisanna smiled. And then Lisanna asked him more silly question and her answer almost Lucy. Yes, almost of them, because among those silly questions, Erza's name and cake was in the same question.

"See!" Lisanna shouted, "You love Lucy!"

Natsu put blank face AGAIN!

"Come on Natsu… you want Lucy for yourself, not for Sting or other guy! You acknowledged just now! And you say your day becomes wonderful if you see Lucy's smile and becomes cloudy if you don't see her smiling! You want to protect her, make her happy and laugh!" Lisanna explained.

Natsu laid down his head, processing all information and confession that he just did. And he had one question to the master of love, "Liz, when I see her, my stomach fell so funny."

"Can you explain what kind of funny?"

"Well, I feel tickle, warm but sometimes hot, like when I making fire in my stomach, and when I see her, I really wanna hug her," Natsu blushed, "but of course I can't hug her! She'll freak out, shout how pervert I am and then I get kick from her! So don't worry, I won't hug her!"

The youngest of Strauss siblings clenched her stomach, laughing.

"Hey! It's not funny!" Natsu pouted.

"S-sorry Natsu…" Lisanna wiped her tears, "so sorry."

It was silent, AGAIN!

"So, let's break up Natsu. You absolutely in love with her, and I want to see you happy…"

Natsu nodded, "But I want to see you happy, too…"

"I'll happy if you're with Lucy." LIsanna smiled warmly, "So, can we?"

Natsu nodded, "Okay…"

Lisanna hugged her childhood friend, "Tell her that you love her, Natsu… I know she loves you, too. I'm sure a hundred percent."

Natsu grabbed Lisanna's shoulder, "Really? How can you so sure?"

"I heard she said it, she confessed that she loves you to Loke on the train."

"Train? What are you doin' there?"

Lisanna snapped, "Can you remain silent and hear me out?"

Natsu nodded and thought, 'women really scary when they were angry.'

"When I turned into bat and accidentally heard their conversation that night," Lisanna pulled off herself from Natsu, "when we departed using train."

Natsu's face lit up.

"So, tell her, before she marries Sting, do you know?"

"I will," determination was shown up on his face, "I'll take Luce first, and I'm all fired up!"

"Sshhh, shut up! Erza will wake up if you keep shouting."

Natsu grinned, "Sorry," and then hugged his childhood fried, "thanks for becoming great friend, Lis."

Lisanna rubbed Natsu's back, "No prob," and pushed Natsu. "Well, I want to sleep, night Natsu."

"Good night, Liz…"

Unfortunately, their conversation was heard by a guy with blue eyes and slit pupil…

* * *

Lisanna walked leaving the pinkette. When she was sure that she was far enough from the fire breather, water began to escape from her edge of blue eyes. And in front of her, the eldest of Strauss Sibling smiled warmly to her sister with opening her arms.

Lisanna run and took that embrace, crying.

Mira patted her sister, "Ssssh, I'm really proud of you, Lisanna. You're really a mature woman… I'm proud of you, releasing your beloved for his love… Not much woman can do that… I really proud of you…"

"Yes… Nee-chan…"

**スズク**

**「****SUZUKU」**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Kuro**: "Thanks for reading this story. Thanks again for reviewing, favouring and following. Well, here's the chapter when Natsu took his main stage again and clarified some business that related with Lisanna. I make it because I want they are clear before the real battle begin on next chapter. I hope you like it."

**Natsu: **"Yeah, finally I can appear. Sometimes I kinda confuse with 'it's me or Sting the main hero here!' Thanks Mavis for returning her wrinkled brain."

**Kuro: **"Thanks Natsu."

**Natsu :** "Why are ya thanking me? I just insulted you, Weirdo!"

**Kuro: **"You said my brain's wrinkle. And I'll say that your brain is FLAWLESS for having no-wrinkle!"

**Natsu: **"Thank you!" *grinning*

**Kuro: **"People who have more wrinkles in his/her brain means smarter than who doesn't have."

**Natsu: **"Do you mean that I'm stupid?"

**Kuro: **"You can interpret it as you please."

**Natsu: **"Gaaaaaahhhh, Fire Dragon's Roaaaaaaaaaarrrrr!" *Natsu searches the disappeared Kuro* "I swore I'll kick her ass. Well, **Kuro ain't Hiro Mashima, so never think that she owns Fairy Tail**. Don't forget for reviewing, following and favouring NDP, 'kay! See ya! I want to search her and beat her!"

**Happy**: "People forget about me again!" TT_TT

** :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


	15. Changing Rate Polls

**~ NDP Rate Poll ~**

Hey guys! Do you miss this Kuro? (Random people: NOOOOOOOOOOO)

Well, I know, almost all of you (maybe) despise me because I haven't update this story for, ermmm, how much month? I think... Yeah, I forget. HAHA. Well, in brief, I'm so sorry for not updating, hehehe forgive me please.

And about this AN, I wanna know about your opinion, about should I change this story rate to M? Cuz if you agree with this, I'll add more blood, more action, more sadist, and more M rate-things.

So, tell me guys with clicking review or rate in my Profil Page and I'll close this poll in the end of this month.

And of course I'll announce the result, kay ;)

And for now, I'll concentrate to my other story first.

Once again so sorry and thank you my dear readers XD

See ya in next chapter (*v*)/


End file.
